


Legitimus Heres

by RoboticDragon



Series: Illicitus [2]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Anger, Angst, F/M, Forbidden Love, Love, M/M, Multi, Non-Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Romance, Seeker Trines, Seekers, Sexual Tension, Slash, Some Humor, Suspense, Torture, Transformers - Free Form, Transformers Sparklings, Transformers spike and valve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-11-06 07:43:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 69,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11031705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoboticDragon/pseuds/RoboticDragon
Summary: Sequel to Illicitus' alternate ending. Starfire returns to take back what he believes belongs to him, but has to face more than he bargained for. Contains graphic violence, torture, abuse, strong language, and slash.





	1. Leaving for Destiny

**Author's Note:** _Legitimus_ _Heres_ is the sequel to _Illicitus'_ _alternate ending. The ending in chapter 23 of_ _Illicitus_. If you have not read _Illicitus_ _and the alternative ending_ , then do so immediately or else you will be _very_ confused. This is a sequel to that alternative ending, NOT the canon ending of the story.

 _Legitimus Heres_ is filled with violent rapes, mentions of prostitution, suspense, gruesome/graphic torture and fighting, drinking, interfacing, BDSM, drama, and slash. You have been warned.

This story may upset you at times. Might want tissues beside you. And please fav, leave reviews, and share!

Cybertronian Units of Time (according to IDW):

Astrosecond ≈ .273 of a second  
Breem ≈ 8.3 minutes  
Cycle ≈ 1 hour 15 minutes  
Decacycle ≈ 3 weeks  
Joor ≈ hour  
Klik ≈ 1.2 minutes  
Megacycle ≈ 93 hours  
Orbital cycle ≈ 1 Earth day  
Orn ≈ 13 days  
Stellar cycle ≈ 7.5 months  
Vorn ≈ 83 years

 **Disclaimer** : The Transformers universe, names, and characters are property of Hasbro.

OCs are created by me for the sole purpose of this story and any names or scenes similar to other fanfics are simply coincidental. Any ideas or names intentionally taken from other fanfics will be noted at the beginning of any chapters to which the occurrence shall take place.

Enjoy. :)

* * *

"A person often meets his destiny on the road he took to avoid it." ~ Jean de La Fontaine.

"When people walk away from you, let them go. Your destiny is never tied to anyone who leaves you, and it doesn't mean they are bad people. It just means that their part in your story is over." ~ Tony McCollum.

**Chapter 1**

**19 Stellar Cycles After** **_Illicitus'_ ** **Alternative Ending**

"AHHH!" The grounder cried out as he was thrown into the wall.

Others jumped aside, trying to stay out of the fight. They glanced from the fallen grounder to the warrior built storming over. Vibrant wings flared, stomping thruster heels clanked loudly as they neared the victim. Strong, large servos grasped the grounder's neck, easily lifted him off the ground, then slammed him against the wall, pinning him there. Red optics narrowed, glowing, engine ominously growling. The grounder swallowed, holding the wrists of his attacker, weakly trying to get away.

"Starfire, release him, now!"

The Seeker did so, dropping the grounder and taking a step back. He slowly turned around, his expression an enigma as he looked at the one who had shouted.

"You damn Seeker!" The other grounder mech roared, storming over. "Get out of here! Go back to your home! I am about to fire you, _again_! And this time your sire won't be able to convince me otherwise!"

Starfire eyed his boss, his wings lowering some. "I'll take my leave, sir."

"I'm making a report to the police. Expect to see them later." He snapped.

Starfire turned away, transformed, and flew off. He soared through the colony, ignoring everyone and everything. He hated it all. These people, these buildings, this place. He just wished it all would go away. A nice, big, catastrophic fire just come and engulf every single last person and object in this hell hole. Damn it all. Damn them!

He descended, transformed, and landed in front of the door to his home. He put in his code and entered. He locked the door behind him, walked to the living room, and went straight to the dispenser.

"You're home early. Is everything alright?"

Starfire offlined his optics for a moment. "Everything is fine." He grunted, not looking back."

He lowered his wings when he heard the large peds approaching, then a massive servo resting on his shoulder. He exhaled heavily, setting the cube he had grabbed aside, and let the larger mech slowly turn him around. His chin was lifted up, making him look into those depressed, cerulean optics. He saw the constant frown deepen, felt a thumb caressing over his cheekplates.

"You got into another fight." The shuttle said softly, hurt and disappointment in his vocalizer as he noted the damaged faceplates.

"He had it coming." Starfire jerked his helm free, looking away from his sire.

"Why do you keep getting into fights?" Skyfire asked barely louder than a whisper, on the verge of crying, screaming, something.

"None of your business." Starfire flicked his wings, moving away from his creator and going towards his room.

"Starfire, please, you can't keep doing this to yourself. How are you going to keep a job, stay out of jail, live a _normal_ life if you keep fighting everyone?!" He raised his vocalizer some, still sounding so hurt.

"Well, maybe I don't want to live a 'normal' life!" Starfire shouted, spinning around to face his sire. "Maybe I'm tired of this fragging place and all these idiots that inhabit it! I _hate_ this place! I should be with my people!"

"The Seekers are fighting in that awful war, Starfire. I don't want you anywhere near it." He said in that same, weak vocalizer, having argued this with his creation too many times.

"The war that cost my carrier and uncles their lives, yes, I know. And I need to get involved. I need to avenge their deaths! I need to help destroy the Autobots responsible for killing my carrier!"

"No, you are staying as far away from that war as possible. I don't need you getting killed all because you think you can fight!"

"I _can_ fight!"

"I've watched your carrier and other experienced Seekers battle against Autobots. No, you can't fight. Not like them."

"My carrier was the Alpha of the Seekers. I am the heir to-"

"Seekers are a kratocracy, Starfire. They don't do 'heirs.' You have to fight for leadership and you won't be able to get it. Please, just forget about all of that and concentrate on making your life better here where there is peace."

"And be a coward like you?" Starfire said venomously.

Skyfire swallowed, and bit his lower lip plate. "I-I'm not going to argue with you." He said in almost a whisper, looking away. "Just… G-go to your room a-and calm down."

"I'm 25 stellar cycles old. In Seeker culture I am an adult and don't need to listen to you anymore."

"Fine. Don't then…" Skyfire walked to the couch and sat down, placing his face in his servos.

Starfire watched him for a moment and started to stomped away when he heard his sire's muffled sobs. He stopped, wings drooping, the anger dissipating from his optics. Nothing had been right between them ever since the Elite Trine's deaths. There was so much anger and sadness, and they just took it out on each other and those around them. Skyfire was so broken down inside that once Starfire was able to get a job and provide for them, Skyfire had quite his job. The shuttle stayed at home, in his depression, not refueling enough most orbital cycles, having breakdowns, and only leaving to visit the morgue where the Elite Trine's bodies were.

The shuttle wasn't anything like he was before Starscream's death. He had no more passion for science, unable to do anything with it without thinking of his former science partner. He had painted black over a good portion of his frame to show his mourning, and had never changed that color scheme. And now he had to deal with his son who got into fights, got fired from more than one job for fighting, and had to bail that same son out of prison multiple times for fights.

Starfire looked back at his sire. His sire who never hurt him, yelled at him, and continued to take care of him best he could. And he would treat him like slag without even realizing it until the dust had settled. His sire who was suffering just as much as he was, maybe more since he had known Starscream longer and had loved him in a far more intimate manner. His sire who couldn't even think about finding someone else, only able to love that one Seeker who had stolen his spark, and had taken it to his grave.

His sire deserved so much better.

Starfire vented a sigh, then walked over to his sire. He gently pushed him back, got onto the large lap, and hugged his creator. Skyfire hugged him back, holding him tightly, crying softly into his son's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, sire." Starfire said softly. "I shouldn't have said that. I love you and am thankful you are doing what you think is best for me. You're an awesome sire. I'm really sorry for saying that."

Skyfire slowly nodded, calming himself down enough to speak. "I-I love you, Starfire. I-I wish things were different. I wish I could make e-everything better and give you the world. I-"

"No, stop." Starfire cupped his sire's faceplates. "Don't think about that. We… we need to just get better about communicating to each other. I need to get better about my anger and you need to get better about your depression. I know it's hard… I don't know how to fix it, but I want to try… You're my sire and I love you. We shouldn't be at each other's throats."

"I just want you to be safe a-and not be getting into fights." Skyfire wiped at his optics.

"And I just want you to smile. You haven't smiled or laughed since…" He vented a sigh. "Sire… I know you don't want me to, but… I really want to go back and be with my own kind. I am Starscream's son. I should be Alpha. I need to lead them in Starscream's designation."

"You're my son, too. And I don't want you going back to that war. Y-you're safe here with me. Please… You're all I have left of him." He said the last part in almost a whisper.

Starfire eyed him for a moment before speaking. "Sire… I love you. You've always been there for me and you really are the best sire I could have asked for. You deal with me despite all my flaws and… never have abandoned me despite how many times I've been put in jail for getting into fights. You're really awesome and I know carrier would be proud of you for everything you've done to take care of me, raise me, and protect me." He paused. "But I need to make my own mark on this world. It's my life and I need to do what I think is best for myself. I want to be with Seekers. I want to become their Alpha and lead them just as my carrier did. I want to continue my carrier's legacy and make him proud. Sire, I will always love you and be your son, but I have to do what I believe to be my path. My destiny."

"You're not ready." Starfire said almost inaudibly.

"I'll never be ready if I stay here."

"Just… Let's talk about something else. W-we never just… _talk_."

Starfire vented a soft sigh. "Alright… What do you want to talk about?" He cuddled against his sire, letting the larger mech hold him firmly in a desperate hug.

"Just… Tell me about your orbital cycle. H-how was work?" He gently stroked one of the vibrant Seeker wings.

"Boring as usual. Guarding the treasury always is. I think they are going to assign me back to guarding the gate and aerial patrols… Get me away from people."

"I thought you liked the aerial patrols?"

"I do… Gives me time to just think." He paused, then kissed his sire on the cheekplates and hugged him. "I love you. Please, stop crying."

Skyfire slowly nodded, wiping at the coolant that had leaked from his optics, his thoughts having wandered to dark places again. His son was so much like his carrier and it just made him think about that lively, curious, incredible spark he would never get to see smile again, or hear that mellifluous laugh.

* * *

Starfire sat at the bar, a partly empty glass of engex in front of him. He ignored the insufferable palaver around him, keeping to his own thoughts and plans. He had optics constantly glanced in all direction, being the only Seeker in the colony did that. Everyone wanted him. No one here were use to Seekers being around, and that caused for the rumors to remain strong. They saw him as the perfect frag, and a killer.

"Hey, tough guy."

Starfire rolled his optics, not looking at the femme who sat beside him and touched his arm. She was smiling lustfully, certain like everyone else that she would be successful in getting the handsome Seeker to berth with her.

"So, what is a fine looking jet like you doing in a place like this?" She continued.

"Frag off." He snapped, still not looking at her as he drank his engex.

"Aw, don't say that." She leaned closer, her faceplates almost in his. "Say, handsome, why don't we blow this joint and head to my place? I have a new berth that could use some… breaking in." Her dainty servo dipped down, groping his codpiece.

The Seeker bit back the urge of his instinctual programming. Interface was what his body craved, what his damnable programming lusted for in its need for procreating and fulfilling its purpose down there. But, he remembered his carrier's teachings, the rules that Seekers must follow. And one of them was that he was to remain virgin until trining. He wouldn't bring dishonor to his carrier's designation. No, he would be the perfect Seeker. He would be clean for his trinemates, he would obey the laws of Seekers, and would bring honor and pride to his kind. He wouldn't even dare open his own codpiece. That would be saved for his trinemates to witness.

His servo grasped her wrist and yanked it away, his wings flaring. "Don't touch me, whore." He growled dangerously, those vibrant wings flicking.

The femme swallowed, not expecting that, but then again… This was a dangerous Seeker. They killed without thought, and they craved seeing their prey die before them. She had to be careful to play this right and be his frag for the night and not his latest kill.

"Starfire, come on, sexy. Let's just have some fun at my place. You can decide how we do it." She tried again, purring her words.

He hated how everyone in this damn colony knew his designation, but he didn't know theirs. He was a "celebrity" of sorts since he was the only Seeker. Everyone talked about him, and he tried his best to not simply kill them.

"Touch me again and I'll tear your limbs off." He growled.

"Hey, be nice to the femme." The bartender warned as he stood by.

"Make this slut find herself a different client and then I won't be so aggressive." Starfire flicked his wings again, his engine growling in warning.

"Is this Seeker giving ya problems?" Another mech asked of the bartender as he approached.

"He's giving me trouble, sir." The femme put in, acting like she was the damn victim of sexual harassment instead.

"Get the hell away from me, you slagheaps." Starfire flicked his wings once more, wishing he could just kill them and be done with it.

"Hey, you can't talk to us like that." The second mech said as he placed a servo on Starfire's shoulder, and not very gentle at all.

And that was it. The self control he had was gone in that instant. That small, little touch made whatever programming he had for energon take full control over him. And in the next instant he had leaped off his stool, grasped the offender's wrist, twisted it, grabbed the grounder's neck, and slammed him over the bar, barely missing the bartender. Chaos erupted in the bar, from those trying to get far away, to those acting like heroes and grabbing the Seeker to keep him from attacking anymore. Which, only ended up in being a bigger mistake.

Starfire activated his thrusters and flew back, slamming the mechs on his back against the wall, then grabbing the ones who held his arms and throwing them down. He grasped a chair and smashed it over another mech's helm, punched, kicked, and stomped on the others. They kept trying to hold him down as the bartender called for police, but, alas, they were nothing for a Seeker.

Starfire kept throwing them, punching, kicking, and slamming them down until he finally found himself tearing off an arm. The bar became splattered in energon and stasis locked mechs, with every table and chair overturn.

But just as quickly as the scuffle began it ended. Police stormed within, aimed their weapons, and fired.

* * *

Skyfire walked down the corridor with the guards until they stopped at the cell holding the criminal. One of the guards put in his code and the energy bars dissipated. Starfire perked his wings were he sat on the berth, his servos chained together.

"Your sire paid to bail you out… Again." The first guard informed as he approached and began to remove the shackles. "Maybe you should start thinking about him and everything you're putting him through. Perhaps that might keep you out of this place."

Starfire didn't say anything, just allowed his servos to be freed before standing up and going towards his sire. The shuttle grasped his son's wrist, holding like a vise.

"Thank you, officer." He said softly before walking away, pulling his son with him.

Starfire followed, having to walk a little fast to keep up with his sire's long strides. He kept his wings held high until they were out of the jail. Then, he lowered them, knowing his sire was upset.

They soon arrived at their apartment. Skyfire unlocked the door, yanked his creation inside, and shut it once more. Starfire turned around to face his creator, knowing another lecture was coming.

"Why… WHY?!" Skyfire suddenly shouted as he spun around to see his son, throwing his arms up. "Why are you always fighting?! You are going to kill someone or get yourself killed if you keep doing this! Do you even think? Do you?!"

"It's not my fault people keep _pissing_ me off!" Starfire defended himself, his wings flaring and servos clenching at his sides.

"Getting pissed off is not a valid excuse to attack someone. Starfire, look at me. You can _not_ keep doing this! And you being a Seeker makes it even worse. If I get into a fight they won't think too much of it. But, Seekers, sadly they take that _very_ seriously and will overreact."

"And what's the worst they will do? I've been arrested for fighting over a hundred times. They don't care."

" _I_ care! I care about my son! About your future! Your safety!" He bellowed, getting in Starfire's faceplates.

"And I can defend myself! I know how to fight!"

"You taught yourself from watching videos of Seekers fighting! That is not good enough! And you shouldn't be getting into fights in the first place! You're my son, not a criminal!"

"Maybe I don't want to be your son! All you do is cry and-and what did you ever do for carrier besides getting him killed?!"

That hurt. That hurt like he just got shot by twenty fusion canons at once. Skyfire swallowed, stepping back from his son and lowering his wings. Starfire realized his mistake and lowered his own wings.

"Sire, I-" He started, his vocalizer softer now.

"Go to your room." Starfire said slowly, not looking at his son.

"I didn't mean-"

"GO TO YOUR ROOM!" Skyfire suddenly screamed, jabbing a digit towards the Seeker's quarters.

Starfire winced, not expecting that. "Fine, don't take an apology. Now I know why you chose to join murderers instead of staying with carrier."

The Seeker turned and started to stomp away when his wing was suddenly grabbed. He looked back as his sire grasped his wrist and pulled him along. His optics widened some, getting worried what his sire was up to. Skyfire never was so rough with him or raised his vocalizer like that.

The shuttle sat on the couch and easily yanked his adult son over his lap. Starfire's optics widened, recalling seeing his uncles doing this to his carrier, and the results not being in Starscream's favor.

"What are you-?!" He started to struggle as his sire grasped his waist, pressing his elbow between the Seeker's wings to pin him down.

"I've _had_ _it_ with your disrespect and constant fights, Starfire. This ends _now_!" Skyfire growled before beginning to smack his son's aft hard and fast. "I've done everything for you! I've continued to bail your stubborn aft out of prison for every damn fight you've started! I did everything I could for your carrier! I tried to save him! And I tried my best to raise you despite everything that has happened!" Coolant was beginning to leak from his optics, having reached his breaking point. "I never hit you or raised my vocalizer at you until now! Now when my son is a grown aft mech and should know better!"

"Ah!" Starfire yelped from each blow, his servos clutching his sire's leg. "It's not my fault everyone in this-ah! Damn colony is a fragging idiot! Ouch! _Stop it_! This isn't teaching me anything! Ah! I'm only getting pissed off! Ow, hah, I'm a _Seeker_! I'm built to handle pain! Ow! I'm a warrior, not a pathetic sparkling! Ah! Stop it, sire! I didn't mean to upset you, but I'm not sorry for fighting those brainless parasites! Nrrrgh! I _hate_ it here! I should be with my kind! With Seekers!"

"You're my son! You belong with me just as much as you belong with your carrier's models!"

"Argh! Will you stop being like this! I can get away any moment I want to. I just choose not to to make you feel better."

"I was mated to Starscream. No, you can't escape me."

"Why are you being so stupid?! LET ME GO! Ah!"

"Stop kicking your legs and hold still!"

"ARGH! I hate you! You are a coward and an idiot! Oof!" He yelped when he was suddenly shoved off Skyfire's lap and onto the floor.

"GO TO YOUR ROOM, NOW!" Skyfire roared as he stood up and pointed towards the Seeker's room.

Starfire flicked his wings as he stood up. Skyfire only gave his aft another hard slap.

"You do _not_ flick your wings at me! GO!"

Starfire glared at his sire, keeping his wings raised and trying to regain whatever dignity he could. Seekers… They simply were incapable with accepting anything remotely humble. He stormed to his quarters and slammed the door shut.

Skyfire didn't look back, just stood there, his systems cooling down as he calmed down. He looked down at his servos, surprised he had done that to his son. To the only thing he had left of Starscream. He walked to his room, closed the door, and sat on his berth. Then, he covered his faceplates and cried, his wings drooping.

He was a terrible sire. He obviously had failed his son, allowing him to become a hooligan with his constant fights and unable to keep a job. And now he had just abused him. He needed Starscream… Primus, did he need him.

* * *

Starfire kicked a chair over in his quarters, furious that his sire had done that. He rubbed a servo over his aft before opening an old box and pulling out a blue datapad. He lied on his berth and turned it on, looking at pictures of when he was little with his carrier and uncles. The Elite Trine were smiling and he with them. He used to be so happy, living with those three. They were his best friends, his heroes, the only ones he ever wanted in his life.

Why did they have to be taken away from him? Why did his carrier have to give him over to his sire? Why couldn't he had stayed with him? So what if Megatron hurt him, it didn't mean he would have again. He needed his carrier and uncles. They should be here with him now. They should be on Cybertron or something with other Seekers. He should be sitting beside his carrier, hugging him, and enjoying his idol being there for him.

But he wasn't… His idol was in a morgue… Cold and lifeless.

He offlined his optics as coolant pooled in them. He swallowed, his throat feeling constricted from a lump forming. He set the datapad down and grabbed another from his nightstand. He onlined it and began to read. This was one of the many datapads Starscream had given Skyfire when he had dropped Starfire off with him. Starfire had read everyone of them a thousand times. They not only contained lessons in math, science, literature, history, and other such courses, but also in fighting, Seeker culture, weaponry, bomb making, hacking, and everything else a warrior needed to know. He had learned everything in them. He could recite entire passages from spark. He had learned how to be a Seeker from these datapads, how to fight like one, how to be everything his carrier wanted him to be.

Along with the lessons were notes left behind by his carrier. Mostly saying how much he loved him and hoped to see him again in the future. Letters written when Starscream had hoped that Starfire wouldn't be living with his sire forever. As least, not alone. That one orbital cycle they would be reunited and live as a family.

Life had other plans…

He had every picture of the Elite Trine, having all the ones from his sparklinghood in those datapads, and even older images of the Elite Trine from the datapads taken off of Skywarp and Thundercracker's corpses. He hoarded them all. They were the most precious things to him. But one datapad was the holiest of them. The red datapad that Starscream never took off his person. The one that contained the designations and bios of all of his Seekers. It also contained personal images of the Elite Trine, journal notes of happy times, and even older images of Starscream before the war. Images of him dating Skyfire, attending the Science and War Academies, and his early vorns with his trinemates. Everything the former Alpha held dear was within, even notes on Megatron and others he had once dealt with.

There were things in there Starfire would never mention to Skyfire. More to protect Starscream's honor than to keep Skyfire happy.

He exhaled heavily, then set the datapads on the nightstand. Tomorrow morning he would visit his carrier and uncles. He tried to visit them often. Then… He would do something to make him feel better. Something that would let him avoid his sire.

* * *

Thruster heels clomped loudly as they walked down the empty hallways, going to the place he had been far too many time. He pushed the door open, it being used so little that the hydraulics were rusty, making it have trouble opening on its own. He walked to the three coffins in that small room, standing beside the one in the middle. He hesitated, then pressed a button on the coffin's side. Latches immediately unlocked, allowing him to slowly lift the lid up and see the corpse within.

"Hey, carrier…" He said slowly, his blood red optics falling onto the dark faceplates of the former Decepticon SIC. His faceplates had been reset to look calm, but somehow there was still distress and sadness in them. "Sorry, to bother you again… I just… Needed to talk about some things…"

Starfire swallowed, knowing that the lifeless body couldn't talk back. But, somehow it felt like his carrier was still listening, wherever he was now. The Well, somewhere up there in the sky… Maybe even down below. Who knows where the undead go.

"So… I got into another bar fight. I know, I know… I shouldn't be getting into fights but I just… I hate it here, carrier. I hate everyone in this damn place!" He flicked his wings, optics narrowing. He paused as he got himself to calm down. "I want to be with our people… With the other Seekers. I should be the new Alpha and rule them as you did. With love, decency, fairness… I'm tired of being here surrounded by incompetent fools doing menial tasks and dealing with sire being so depressed… He's not getting better." He bit his lower lip plate before continuing. "He hit me yesterday… A lot… And yelled at me… I yelled back and said some things I shouldn't have said… Why are we growing so far apart? I don't want to hate him I just…"

He vented a sigh, then tiredly rubbed his faceplates. "Everything sucks… I wish you and my uncles were here… At least tell me you're having fun in the Well. Has to be better than this place…" He was silent for a moment. "I'll get you guys to Vos, don't worry. And I'll have a monument built for you and everyone else who died in the war. Just… give me time. I need to find the right time to leave this place. I need sire to be ready for that. Or at least close to it. I don't want to leave him all alone. He's too depressed to even work." He studied those unchanging faceplates, silently thinking. "I probably should get going. I still love you… I wish you guys were here… We could actually be a happy family… Love you, carrier." He swallowed, some static filling his optics. "I-I'll see you in the Well when it's my time… Be happy for me. I hate it when you're sad…"

He slowly closed the coffin and locked it shut. He turned around and placed a servo on the coffin behind him. "You be happy, too, Uncle TC. Keep them from doing anything stupid." The young Seeker walked around Starscream's coffin and touched the third casket. "And you, Uncle 'Warp… Don't prank them too much. Keep carrier smiling. You always can make him happy. I miss you guys… I'll visit again soon…" He took a step back. "I love you…"

He then walked out of the room, shut the door, and kept walking.

* * *

The maintenance drone groaned in pain as its limbs were savagely ripped off and thrown aside. Starfire finished it off by tearing the helm off and tossing it aside. The drone fell to the ground, once again defeated. The Seeker flicked his wings, having destroyed and resembled this same drone thousands of times. This colony lacked the proper training drones for Seekers to practice on, so he had to make do with what he had found stellar cycles ago.

The jet listlessly kicked the drone's body, then gave a flick of his wings, not looking forward to having to put it back together. It was more fun to destroy.

"Hey, Seeker!"

Starfire rolled his optics, not wanting company. But for some reason everyone in this damn colony thought they were friends and could butt-in on other people's privacy. He looked back, keeping his wings flared, hoping they would get the message and leave, but, alas, these dumb grounders knew nothing of the language of wings.

"So, what are you doing, Starfire?" The first grounder asked as he stopped beside the jet.

"Practicing." Starfire replied grumpily.

"That's all you ever do. Come on, why not do something fun?" A second grounder put in.

"Yeah, we were thinking about going to the Valharch Caves and do some exploring. You wanna come with?" A third smiled.

"Negative." Starfire grumbled, giving his wings another flick.

"Come on, Starfire. You need to get out some. This will be fun." The first spoke.

"I don't want to come."

"Look, we're trying to be nice here." The second almost snapped. "Just leave the scrap pile and let's go."

"What part of 'no' do you not comprehend?"

"What part of 'we're trying to be friends to a grouchy Seeker' do _you_ not comprehend!?"

"Frag off." Starfire growled his engine, his optics narrowing.

"What is your deal?" The second mech threw his servos up. "No one can ever be nice to you! Is this that Seeker programming? Are you only capable of being mean and violent towards everyone!? Are you just going to be a lonely aft all your miserable life?!"

"I said to leave me alone!" Starfire shouted before suddenly punching the second mech.

"Ah!" He cried as he fell back.

"Hey! Stop it!" The first one exclaimed as he grabbed Starfire's wrist and tried to hold his arm down.

But that only set the jet off more. He punched the mech holding his wrist, and soon was beating him down, letting out all his anger out on him. His fury for being annoyed, ignored, the fight with his sire, and just everything. He hated this place! He hated them! He hated those damn Autobots for killing his carrier and uncles. DAMN EVERYONE!

"STOP IT!" The third mech shrieked, trying to get the Seeker away from his friend.

Starfire suddenly activated his thrusters, swung his victim around, and soon the disgusting sound of limbs being torn off sounded. The mech screamed from the pain, helpless to the Seeker's raw strength and brutality, and already far from the ground.

Starfire threw him down, letting him keep a leg and half of the other. The other two mechs were beside their friend, desperately trying to help him.

"CALL AN AMBULANCE!"

"OH PRIMUS! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

Starfire watched them for a moment, his optics widening when he realized he had done it again. He quickly transformed, broke the sound barrier, and soon was gone.

* * *

Starfire walked into his apartment, clean from the energon after having stopped by the river outside of the colony. He was finally dry, the evidence of the act removed from his body.

He shut the door and locked it, then walked to the couch. Skyfire looked up, still looking hurt and broken as always. The Seeker didn't even hesitate before sitting on his sire's lap and hugging him. Skyfire hugged him back, needing his son there to always comfort him.

"I love you, sire." He said quietly. "I'm sorry I yelled at you yesterday…"

"I'm sorry I hit you… I shouldn't have done that." He replied just as softly. "How about we get same energon cake and maybe watch a movie or something to make up for it.

"I'm down for that. You pick the movie, though."

"No, I want you to."

Starfire took his sire's mandible and kissed him on the cheekplates before nuzzling olfactory sensors with him. "Nah, you. You know I like those violent films. Besides, I think you need a movie right now more than I do. I just mostly want to hug you."

"I like your hugs."

"I give out the best hugs." He fluttered his wings, snuggling into his sire's chassis.

"You certainly do. You always have been good at hugging. Even when you were little. I think it's a Seeker thing. Seekers are just the cuddliest of people. Until I met your carrier, I never realized just how… demanding someone could be for physical contact and the constant need for cuddling, hugging, and touching. He got worse about it after I reunited with him during the war. Your uncles made him even more of a cuddle-bug."

"Cuddle-bugs are the best!"

"They are. And I love my little cuddle-bug so-" He paused when the door chime went off. "Wonder who that could be?"

Starfire swallowed, pretty sure he knew who. Skyfire pushed his son off his lap and onto the couch before standing up. The Seeker lowered his wings, watching as his creator approached the door and opened it.

"Evening, Skyfire. How are you?"

Skyfire felt his spark dropping as it always did when seeing them. "Evening, officer. W-what did he do this time?" He asked slowly, dreading the answer.

"May we come in?"

Skyfire paused, then slowly nodded. "Of course." He stepped aside and gestured for the three police officers to enter. "Starfire, go to your room."

Starfire eyed the police, flicked his wings, then obeyed his sire and got up. He entered his room and shut the door. His wings perked, then he cracked the door open, just enough to hear what they were saying.

"Please, sit down." Skyfire gestured for them to do so. "C-can I get you anything to drink?"

"No thank you, Skyfire. Why don't you take a seat yourself." The sheriff said as he gestured for the shuttle to sit.

Skyfire pulled a chair over and sat in front of the couch where the officers were seated. The sheriff waited for him to be comfortable before speaking.

"Starfire, as you've probably guessed by now, started another fight. But, this time it's a bit more serious."

"How so?" Skyfire swallowed.

"His victim had his arms torn off and severe mutilation of the body. He went into shock and suffered extreme energon loss. He's in critical condition and the doctors fear he may not make it through the night."

"What?" Skyfire gasped, his servos beginning to tremble as they wrung, his fuel tank feeling like it had dropped.

"We have been discussing what to do about Starfire for a while now and after this incident…" He paused, not liking having to hurt the gentle giant. "We are going to take Starfire away and keep him locked up… forever. Our engineers are even designing a special enclosure for him so he will still have enough space to fly around some and not suffer from claustrophobia during his permanent stay. You may visit as often as you like, but he will never be allowed out again. Not unless you are taking him to another planet and have the authorization from that planet's jurisdiction to do so."

Skyfire was stunned, his optics wide as he just stared in horror. "You… Y-you want to lock away my son in a giant cage _forever_?! I… No, no you can't." Coolant began to leak from his optics. "Please, don't. H-he's my son. I-I'll keep him under house arrest. I won't let him out. Please, don't take him away from me! Don't do this to my mechling!" He begged, starting to become hysteric with the thought of losing all he had left of Starscream. Of losing the most precious thing he had in this damn world.

"I'm sorry, Skyfire. We are trying to make this easy for the both of you. We just can't let a Seeker be roaming freely anymore. We had hoped maybe he would be different, but he's shown that no Seeker is capable of being peaceful. They are a warrior culture. Their programming makes them killers a-and violent creatures. They have to always be fighting and killing. And because there is no one for him to be fighting, he's turned onto innocent people. Seekers are _very_ dangerous, unpredictable, and when they aren't directed to an army to kill, they turn on those around them."

"That is _not_ true! Seekers are just like any _one_ of us! Starfire is just having a hard time because he lost his carrier and uncles! H-he needs help from a therapist! Psychiatrist! Locking him away won't be helping _anyone_!"

"I understand you think differently when it comes to Seekers, but the fact is they are meant to kill. They are built to fight, are programmed to be mindless killers, and simply have an urge for combat. You can't argue against those facts."

"I'm a scientist. Don't you dare talk to me about those slagged up 'facts' discriminating bigots pull from their tailpipes. My son is _not_ a monster! And you _won't_ be taking him from me!"

"I'm sorry, Skyfire, but he will be taken. We'll give you tonight to be together and collect him first thing in the morning. Be glad this is the outcome. Had he be anyone else he would probably be executed. But, since he's a Seeker, we understand it's programming based and therefore can't be helped. And if we are ever under attack, well, then keeping him around would be useful."

"Get out of my house." Skyfire snapped, done with the sheriff's ignorance.

The sheriff was silent a moment before continuing. "I'm sorry it came to this. We really did try to accept him. He was fine when he was younger, but now that the programming has kicked in… Mistakes were made. We'll get this all fixed. And he will be fine in the enclosure once we get that all built for him. We might even set up some drones for him to fight to get that need fulfilled. He'll be taken good care of."

"I thought I said to get the _hell_ out of my _house_!" Skyfire roared, his optics narrowed as he jabbed a digit at the door.

The sheriff stood, the other two officers doing the same. "First thing in the morning. A medic will be on scene to put him into stasis lock to make the trip easier for him."

Skyfire stood up, stomped to the door, and opened it. "Get. Out. Now." He growled.

The officers calmly walked out before the shuttle slammed the door shut and locked it. He stormed towards the couch, then sat down, his systems calming down.

Starfire swallowed when he heard his sire crying. Slowly, he opened the door and walked out. His thrusters clopped noisily in the silence, save for the shuttle's sobs. The Seeker moved his creator's arms aside, sat on his lap, and hugged him. Skyfire embraced him as if he would be taken away right then and there from him. The jet curled into his sire's protective frame, the thought of being locked away for the rest of his life slowly beginning to creep onto him. He couldn't stay locked away. He had to become Alpha, he had to take care of his sire, he had to bury his carrier and uncles in Vos.

He looked up at his creator, then pressed a kiss to his cheekplates. "I'm sorry, sire… I… I don't know what's wrong with me…" He said barely louder than a whisper.

Skyfire wiped at his optics, taking a moment before speaking in a brittle vocalizer. "N-nothings wrong with you, sweetie. It's these Functionists, that's the problem. Th-they don't understand that y-you're hurting from Starscream's death, and instead of trying to give you the help and encouragement that you need… They want to treat you like a savage beast that's incapable of thought. Don't listen to them. You are a smart, loving, and incredible young mech. You'll achieve great things unlike them who will be sitting on their afts accomplishing nothing. Y-you're Starscream's son… You have his stubbornness and determination. I know you'll make a difference in the world."

Starfire faintly smiled, his wings perking some. "Thanks, sire… I hope to make change in the world. And make this blind ignorance towards my kind go away."

"The ignorant slagheaps who refuse to progress with the rest of the world can just stay here in these colonies and die out… Don't let them break you."

"They won't. Don't let them get to you. We know the truth."

"It just pisses me off when they try to claim that science proves them right when it does the exact opposite. They want to talk science with me, fine. I'll tear them apart."

Starfire nuzzled his sire's cheekplates, then buried his face into Skyfire's neck cables. "Calm down, big guy. They're idiots that are just jealous that you got to be with the most beautiful, amazing, and intelligent person in the galaxy. And then made another beautiful, amazing, and intelligent offspring."

"I am the luckiest mech to say that I was mated to Starscream. Whoever ends up with you will also be very lucky."

"And any creations I have will have the greatest grandsire in history. I'll give you eight of them. Carrier said he wanted eight, and I plan on doing that for him."

"Sparklings are a lot of work."

"I know. I won't have them all at once. Whenever my trinemates and I are ready."

Skyfire gently stroked his son's backplates, then those broad wings. Starfire purred his engine, the soothing touches to his sensitive wings relaxing him. The shuttle bit his lower lip plate, the thought of his precious son being dragged off and thrown into a cage returning to him. He wouldn't allow for this. He would begin looking for another colony, find one that would be accepting to Seekers, and take his son there. Hopefully, it wouldn't take long so his son had to only be locked away for a few orbital cycles. He could survive that. He had been locked away for an orn before. But they certainly were not going to stay here in this Functionist filled hell hole.

Starfire gazed at where the Autobot insignia once adorned his sire's chestplate. Only black paint there now, showing that he was still in mourning. He was making his own plans on how to avoid imprisonment.

* * *

The Seeker closed the last box and subspaced it. He looked around his room, making sure that he had packed all of his belongings. His datapads, computer, everything he had left of the Elite Trine. He quietly stepped out of the room, his wings perking as he listened.

As silent as a cybercat, he snuck towards the couch where his sire had cried himself to recharge. He placed a datapad beside him, wanting him to read it when he onlined.

"I'll be back, sire. I swear." He whispered as he pecked a kiss to the shuttle's cheekplates, then gently stroked a wing. "Stay safe. I love you."

The fighter jet approached the front door, gave his sire one last glance, then walked out. The cool night air whipped against his frame as the darkness shrouded around. He walked on the tips of his pegs best he could, avoiding his thrusters from making those discernible clops and clacks.

He looked in the direction of the morgue, his wings drooping. "I'll be back for you guys. I promise." He whispered.

Hastily, silently, he snuck to the hangar, avoiding those walking on the streets and patrolling police. He ran to the closest shuttle, forced it open, and swiftly entered. The spacecraft onlined with a growl of engines as his digits played over the controls. He tore a panel off, hotwired it so that it would take off despite him not having the proper code, then sat down.

"Okay… Let's do this without dying." He muttered to himself as he ordered the vessel to close the back hatch, then begin to take off.

He grasped the control handles and pushed forward, forcing the ship to quickly fly up and out of the hangar, barely missing the surrounding buildings. He broke the sound barrier while still within the city, and continued to gun the vessel until he was out of the atmosphere and soon far away from the planet.

Starfire smirked, looking just like his carrier. "And I am off to Cybertron! Seekers… Time for your true heir to return. I'm coming for my Alpha position over all of you."

He put the stolen ship into hyperdrive before settling down for the long trip to the promise land.  


* * *

  


 

**Oh, and check these educational papers I have written! Abuse and concepts seen in my fics are better explained in them. Notes below!  
**

###  Educational Journals

  * [Supermeat Can End Animal Suffering](https://ga-maleven.deviantart.com/journal/Super-Meat-Can-End-Animal-Suffering-627213408)
  * [Why God Tells Us to be Vegan](https://ga-maleven.deviantart.com/journal/Why-God-Tells-Us-to-be-VEGAN-in-the-Bible-655924748)
  * [Human Overpopulation is Real and Why Birth Control is Good](https://ga-maleven.deviantart.com/journal/Human-Overpopulation-is-REAL-and-Serious-661586209)
  * [Homosexuality, Chromosomes, Anti-Vaccers, and Autism](https://ga-maleven.deviantart.com/journal/Homosexuality-Chromosomes-and-Anti-Vaccers-667348637)
  * [Pet Overpopulation, Dog Breeds, AKC, Pitbulls, and Dog Training](https://ga-maleven.deviantart.com/journal/Pet-Overpopulation-Dog-Breeds-AKC-and-Pitbulls-671283969)
  * [Hunting, Conservation, and Poaching](https://ga-maleven.deviantart.com/journal/Hunting-Conservation-and-Poaching-673219895)
  * [Human Starvation, Deforestation, Pollution, and Extinction](https://ga-maleven.deviantart.com/journal/Human-Starvation-Deforestation-and-Extinction-681028104)
  * [Dairy is NOT for Humans](https://ga-maleven.deviantart.com/journal/Dairy-is-NOT-for-Humans-682641136)
  * [The Harsh Reality of Zoos, Aquariums, and Circuses](https://ga-maleven.deviantart.com/journal/The-Harsh-Reality-of-Zoos-Aquariums-and-Circuses-682788451?ga_submit_new=10%3A1500231600)
  * [Rodes, Racing, Fighting, and Animal Entertainment](https://ga-maleven.deviantart.com/journal/Rodeos-Racing-Fighting-and-Animal-Entertainment-683434909)
  * [Fur, Leather, and Wearing Animals](https://ga-maleven.deviantart.com/journal/Fur-Leather-and-Wearing-Animals-683593418)
  * [TCM, Poaching, Exotic Pet Trade, and Shark Finning](https://ga-maleven.deviantart.com/journal/TCM-Poaching-Exotic-Pet-Trade-and-Shark-Finning-684358151)
  * [The Reality of Meat](https://ga-maleven.deviantart.com/journal/The-Reality-of-Meat-685113650)
  * [Eggs Are Simply Not For Humans](https://ga-maleven.deviantart.com/journal/Eggs-Simply-Are-Not-For-Humans-685258219)
  * [Vivisecting and Animal Experimentation](https://ga-maleven.deviantart.com/journal/Vivisecting-and-Animal-Experimentation-685542737)
  * [Videogame Violence, Cyber Bullies, and Suicide](https://ga-maleven.deviantart.com/journal/Videogame-Violence-Cyber-Bullies-and-Suicide-685952738)
  * [Abortion, Raising Children, and Sex Education](https://ga-maleven.deviantart.com/journal/Abortion-Raising-Children-and-Sex-686137188)
  * [Pet Health, Tips, and Helpful Information](https://ga-maleven.deviantart.com/journal/Pet-Health-Tips-and-Helpful-Information-686341111)
  * [Let's Talk Religion](https://ga-maleven.deviantart.com/journal/Let-s-Talk-Religion-686851863)
  * [Small Pet Mills, Pests, and Wildlife Tips](https://ga-maleven.deviantart.com/journal/Small-Pet-Mills-Pests-and-Wildlife-Tips-692789292)
  * [Bestiality, Porn, and Trafficking](https://ga-maleven.deviantart.com/journal/Bestiality-Porn-and-Trafficking-692958464)
  * [Police Brutality, Sovereign Citizens, and Fake Articles](https://ga-maleven.deviantart.com/journal/Police-Soverign-Citizens-and-Fake-Articles-692959640)
  * [Everything About Veganism](https://ga-maleven.deviantart.com/journal/Everything-About-Veganism-688478969)



###  Educational Artworks

  * [Their Blood is on Your Hands](https://ga-maleven.deviantart.com/art/Their-Blood-is-on-Your-Hands-638849015)
  * [Starvation, Death, and Disease](https://ga-maleven.deviantart.com/art/Starvation-Death-and-Disease-647523309)
  * [Stealing Milk](https://ga-maleven.deviantart.com/art/Drawing-Class-Stealing-Milk-665200963)
  * [Sucking the Milk](https://ga-maleven.deviantart.com/art/Drawing-Class-Sucking-the-Milk-665200969)
  * [We Are Not Yours to Use](https://ga-maleven.deviantart.com/art/We-Are-Not-Yours-to-Use-678941247)
  * [Downer Cow Sculpture](https://ga-maleven.deviantart.com/art/Downer-Cow-Sculpture-678941111)
  * [We All Bleed the Same](https://ga-maleven.deviantart.com/art/We-All-Bleed-the-Same-679849012)
  * [We Are the Same](https://ga-maleven.deviantart.com/art/We-Are-the-Same-703140924)
  * [Human Meat](https://ga-maleven.deviantart.com/art/Human-Meat-703140943)
  * [Baby Sandwich](https://ga-maleven.deviantart.com/art/Baby-Sandwich-703140961)
  * [Hell is Empty and the Devils are Here](https://ga-maleven.deviantart.com/art/Hell-is-Empty-and-the-Devils-are-Here-703140981)
  * [Fish Fruit](https://ga-maleven.deviantart.com/art/Fish-Fruit-703140994)
  * [Vegan Because I Care for ALL](https://ga-maleven.deviantart.com/art/Vegan-Because-I-Care-for-ALL-705371814)
  * [Feathers](https://ga-maleven.deviantart.com/art/Feathers-712921085)
  * [Animal Exploitation is Bringing Us All Down](https://ga-maleven.deviantart.com/art/Animal-Exploitation-is-Bringing-Us-All-Down-715928144)
  * [Liberate Your Slaves](https://ga-maleven.deviantart.com/art/Liberate-Your-Slaves-717656355)
  * [Veganism vs Carnism](https://ga-maleven.deviantart.com/art/Veganism-vs-Carnism-718770457)
  * [Veganism is the Only Logical Solution - Senior Project](https://ga-maleven.deviantart.com/art/Veganism-is-the-Only-Logical-Solution-744116853)



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **And here we go again for another trip to hell and back. :D**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **So, after I wrote that alternate ending to Illicitus the thought of Starfire coming back to avenge his carrier's death and become the next Alpha kept plaguing my mind. Now, I don't accept that alternate ending as "canon" as far as my fanfics go, so therefore this story would be, basically, a fanfic of my fanfic. INCEPTION.**
> 
>  
> 
> **So, this story will get pretty detailed when it comes to my Seeker Culture headcanons, from dealing with how they handle hierarchy, trining, breeding, and relationships. It's all about the Seeker life!**
> 
>  
> 
> **Please, if you haven't already, read through my headcanons for the Seeker culture. You can find all my headcanons in "chapter 4" of An Attempt to Raise a Sparkling. Seeker Culture, how they reproduce, and bios for canon and OC characters and more is neatly organized in that chapter. Take a look but be mindful of potential spoilers in the bios of certain characters!**
> 
>  
> 
> **Now, in the IDW comics it seems to be a sign of mourning when painting black on oneself, as seen in Megatron Origin. Thus why Skyfire has black on him.**
> 
>  
> 
> **Starfire is starting fights because his extreme hatred towards what the Autobots did to Starscream, Skywarp, and Thundercracker is all pinned up inside of him so he's unleashing it onto everyone else. He's a good boy, he just is that distraught over losing his "mommy" and uncles.**
> 
>  
> 
> **Cybertronians also seem very relaxed when handling dead bodies. It makes sense since with organic bodies we rot and are covered in bacteria that can make you sick. More evidence to show that humans are naturally herbivorous because our bodies lack the immune and digestive systems to handle rotten flesh and the bacteria that infests rotting corpses. Humans are herbivores, and we do better eating plant based. Animal products harm our bodies, causing 70% of all diseases in humans. While eating a plant based body only heals and make you healthier. Go vegan.**
> 
>  
> 
> **The discrimination the Seekers face is the same as the discrimination that non-human animals suffer through. What really any victim of discrimination suffers through. Racism, specieism, sexism, homophobism, Islamophobism, etc. is VERY real and a real problem plaguing the world, making it a worse place. As an activist, I have to hear these ignorant morons try to defend their blind hatred towards others all because they refuse to accept they are wrong or make a few changes to their life.**
> 
>  
> 
> **Don't be like those who only make the world a worse place. Go vegan, stop the abuse, love your enemies, and accept people for who they are. As long as no one is being hurt, who fucking cares? If someone is being hurt, whether from a carnist eating animals, zoos, circuses, animal experimentation, human slavery, etc. then we must act and FIGHT against that, change ourselves to be better people, and only then will we see these atrocities come to an end and the world become better.**
> 
>  
> 
> **Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this story. This will be the first fanfic without it being all about Starscream. I'll miss writing about him for this. But, it still be be fun, full of drama, angst, and violence. Let's do this! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

"Destiny is not a matter of chance. It is a matter of choice. It is not a thing to be waited for. It is a thing to be achieved." ~ William Jennings Bryan.

"No trumpets sound when the important decisions of our life are made. Destiny is made known silently." ~ Agnes de Mille.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Skyfire onlined his optics slowly, feeling so tired and worn out despite having just onlined. He slowly sat up, feeling coolant still caked on his cheekplates from having cried so hard last night. He rubbed his optics, vented a sigh, then noticed the datapad beside him. He thought nothing of it as he rose up and approached the door to his son's berthroom.

"Starfire?" He asked softly as he palmed the door open.

The room was empty, devoid of not only a Seeker but his property of well. The shuttle's optics widened, suddenly rushing into the living room.

"Starfire! Are you here?! Star!"

His processor was racing, terrified of where his precious creation could be. His optics widened some before running to the couch and snatching up the datapad. He onlined it and quickly began to read its contents.

"Hey, sire." It read. "So, you've probably noticed I'm not there right now. I couldn't just sit around and let them lock me in a cage for the rest of my life. I'm sure you were thinking of something to get around it, but I made my decision.

"I took my stuff and stole a ship. I'm going to Cybertron to be with the other Seekers. I would have made you come with me but… I don't think you're ready for this. Not being around other Seekers at least or back in the war. I'm going to be with the Seekers and I will rule them.

"I love you, sire. I love you so much and I'm sorry for putting you through everything that I did. I'm sorry I got you and carrier caught and sorry for getting in all those fights. I'll make it up to you best I can. I promise.

"I love you sire. Take good care of yourself. I'll come back for you, carrier, and my uncles once I am able to. Fly safe and true until we meet again. May the wind currents guide you safely to your destination."

Skyfire's lower lip plate trembled. In a way he was glad his son wouldn't be in a cage, but… He was heading off to that primus-forsaken war! To be with those Seekers who didn't care for him, and possibly be hurt by them! Or killed by Autobots or some psychotic Decepticons! His little, precious sparkling had gone back to the very hell he had tried to save him from. The hell that had taken away his beloved Starscream and so many others.

Now, he may lose his son to it.

He looked up when the door chime sounded, his optics narrowing. He was not in the mood to deal with these morons. And he was not going to make their morning easy for them.

The shuttle stomped to the door and opened it. "He's not here. Get off my porch."

The sheriff eyed him. "You can't keep protecting him, Skyfire. We're taking that Seeker away."

"No, he left. He's not on the planet. He's. Not. Here."

"Not on the planet? What do you mean?"

"I mean… That damn son of mine takes after his carrier and fragging left during the night. He's not here. He's on Cybertron getting into trouble there."

* * *

Starfire flew his ship over the remains of the city Vos. He was searching for somewhere to safely hide it. He remembered coming here with his carrier all those stellar cycles ago, and recalled an old hangar on the eastern side of the metropolis. He smirked when he finally spotted it and descended. Most of the ships left were no longer functioning, abandoned there to rust with everything else.

The Seeker landed it between two cargo vessels, locked it down, and shut it off. He quickly exited it, taking a moment to calm his systems. He was back on Cybertron, so much closer to his destiny of being the Alpha. He just had to find where the Seekers were.

He transformed, broke the sound barrier, and flew towards Kaon. That was the best place to start. If they weren't there, well, he could get information of where they were located.

* * *

**Later:**

Starfire flew into Kaon's airspace, his engines screaming as contrails lazily followed behind his wingtips. He was surprised no one tried to contact him, but he assumed they picked up on his Seeker frame and assumed him to be a Decepticon. He passed by a few other Seekers, obviously on patrol. They didn't seem to think much of him, possibly not looking twice at another Seeker flying around.

He quickly descended, transformed, and landed in the base. His wings flared, working on keeping himself calm as excitement filled his being. He remembered this base. He recalled walking with his carrier, holding his servo as Starscream went about his work. It didn't seem to have changed.

The young Seeker walked through the base, searching for any others of his kind. His wings perked when he saw a few Seekers enter what appeared to be a hangar of sorts. Perhaps that's where they would lounge when not on patrol.

He walked towards it, anticipating the welcome he would receive for his return.

* * *

Seekers laughed and engaged in palaver as they sat around tables, drinking energon from cubes and dining on energon goodies. Some flew in the rafters, their thruster heels carrying them from one metal beam to the next. They sat upon them, talking to other Seekers or minding their own business. Trinemates were kissing, jokes being said, two Seekers were getting passionate with each other, and everyone was having a good time. A temporary break from the war and the stress they were under.

The doors to the hangar suddenly were pushed aside, light from outside pouring in around the large figure entering. His wings held high, optics red as blood, his stance proud. He glanced about, observing those within before walking down the pathway before him.

Seekers began to notice, their wings perking, going silent. More and more turned their helms, optics widening, then whispers being spoken. The hangar suddenly seemed to go silent save for whispers, clopping of thruster heels, and setting down of cubes.

Yellow optics fell on him, the Seeker lifting his helm as a servo cupped the aft of the femme sitting on his lap. Other Seekers around the throne stood by, not sure what to do.

Starfire stopped halfway down the pathway to the throne, his optics scanning over everyone now watching him. He swallowed, getting anxious. He was so excited to be here, and yet scared. Nervous of what to do and say to them. Not entirely sure what to expect from those now unable to look away.

"I am Seeker Starfire of Earth. First and only son of Seeker Starscream of Vos. Alpha of the Seekers, Decepticon Air Commander and Second in Command of the Decepticon Forces. Trineleader of the Elite Trine, and the greatest Seeker warrior to ever take flight." He spoke in a loud, clear vocalizer, pausing to let it sink in. "I have returned to reclaim my right as Alpha of the Seekers in my carrier's designation."

The Seeker on the throne chuckled as he smirked. "Seeker Starfire of Earth…" He slowly shook his helm as he devilishly smiled. "Such a title. A bastard born from an affair with a shuttle by a corrupted whore. A failed Alpha who got himself captured and executed by Autobots all because of an abominable dalliance with an inferior model. An Alpha who was never worthy or capable of the position he managed to claim."

Starfire flicked his wings. "My carrier was more than just capable. And I will continue his legacy and be a just and kind leader as he was."

"Ha! You believe he was just? Starscream was anything but. He was a slut who whored himself out to a grounder. An incompetent warrior and brought only dishonor and shame to his kind."

"And who are you to speak such enmity regarding my carrier?"

The Seeker shoved the femme off his lap and stood, his golden wings spreading outward. "I am Seeker Contrail of Vos, the Alpha of the Seekers." He began to approach Starfire. "I took leadership after Thundercracker and Skywarp disappeared. We assumed them deserters, and you perished with your carrier when we got the news of his demise."

"Thundercracker and Skywarp took their lives to join Starscream in the Well. I was taken by my sire to a colony in order to escape my carrier's killers."

Contrail stopped before him, looking up at the tall Seeker. Starfire was massive for a Seeker, being much taller than the rest of them, but not quite as tall as Megatron. He was thick, clearly taking after his sire when it came to size. He looked more like a tank than a lean fighter jet, but he still had the airline body and smooth plates for a flyer. He was still surprisingly skinny for someone his size, obviously getting that from Starscream. His faceplates were dark like his carrier's, and he held himself like the former Alpha.

"Impressive." Contrail raised an optical ridge as he scrutinized the young Seeker. "Starscream may have been an idiot, but he certainly made a fine looking Seeker." He then walked around him, studying every detail of him. "Interesting to see how you turned out. I recall when you were just a sparkling."

"I don't recall you at all."

"We didn't see each other that many times." The golden Seeker stopped in front of him, then grasped the young Seeker's mandible, pulling his face down. "Of how stupid he was, Starscream was certainly a good looker. It's a shame you didn't inherit all of his looks."

Starfire jerked his face away and flicked his wings. "It's a shame you have no decent looks to brag about."

Contrail's optics narrowed. "Watch it, youngling. I am not known for my tolerance."

"And I'm not known for giving a damn what senile bigots have to say concerning my carrier or my outer appearance." He flicked his wings again. "I came here to take back what is rightfully mine."

Contrail dryly chuckled. "You seek the Alpha position and yet you are, what, twenty stellar cycles?"

"Twenty-five."

"A sparkling still. One without a trine. The Alpha position is one that can only be taken by trineleaders. By experienced warriors who are both savage and cunning in battle. What battle prowess do you posses? You are but a virgin, hopelessly attempting to take what _adults_ can only achieve. Leave the Alpha position to the real mechs, little sparkling." He smirked.

Starfire's engine growled. "I may not have a trine, _yet_ , but I can still fight."

"Oh?" Contrail raised an optical ridge. "Show me this innate ability you claim to possess."

"You want me to fight you?" Starfire perked his wings.

"Right now. Prove to me that you are the warrior that you so arrogantly proclaim to be."

Starfire flicked his wings and narrowed his optics. "Fine. I'll fight you now and take leadership."

Contrail's smile grew. "Excellent. Your move."

Starfire lunged forward, but the golden Seeker expertly dodged him and grasped a wing. He swung him around and released, throwing him into a nearby table. The Seekers at the table jumped back, one saving his energon cube from spilling over like the others.

Starfire flicked his wings, his engine growling. He quickly got back up, spun around, and punched at his adversary. Contrail dodged him again, and punched back, striking him in the faceplates. In one swift move Contrail grasped Starfire's helm, yanking it down as he kicked his knee up and into the young Seeker's face. He punched him again, slamming him into the floor, then stomped on his wing. Starfire cried out, reaching back only to have his servo grabbed, twisted, and pinned behind his back.

Contrail crouched, keeping his ped on Starfire's wing and holding his wrist. "You see? You are nothing. You can't fight, you have no trine, and you are a foolish, little sparkling." He then grabbed the top of Starfire's helm and made him look up. "You are one of my Seekers. My subordinate just like the rest of them. Do as I say, and things will go well for you. Don't obey me, well… I'll do to you what I did to the rest of them." He smiled wickedly, his wings flaring.

Starfire growled his engine, looking away as his helm was released. Contrail slowly stood up.

"We all have a duty to fulfill, and yours is obeying me." He stepped off and released the Seeker. "Get out of my sight, youngling. Report back when you are ready to be a mech." He turned and walked back to his throne. The Seeker femme immediately sat on his lap once he was seated, the two soon kissing passionately on the lip plates. Contrail smirked, eyeing Starfire as he kissed, mocking him.

Starfire got to his peds, flicked his wings, balled his fists and began to stomp towards the door. He was humiliated in front of all the Seekers, pissed off, and needing to rethink his strategy. He stormed outside, wanting to punch someone, break something, anything!

"Starfire!"

The mentioned Seeker turned around, his wings lowering a little. A red, white, and blue Seeker was soon beside him and hugging him. Starfire hesitated, trying to remember who this was.

"Primus, look at you." The Seeker cupped Starfire's faceplates. "I thought you were dead. I'm so happy you're not."

"I'm sorry… I don't remember…"

"Nacelle. It's me Nacelle. I used to sparkling sit you all the time." He smiled warmly, his wings fluttering.

Starfire faintly smiled, now recalling the Seeker. "Yeah, I remember now." He hugged him back. "I missed you and the others."

"I bet. We were so scared. After we heard about… We assumed the Autobots killed you as well."

"No… My sire took me away. He took me to a colony to keep me safe."

"Good on him. I would have done the same."

"I wanna say hi!"

Starfire suddenly found himself being hugged by a yellow and white Seeker who was bouncing with joy.

"I was so scared you were dead! Primus has protected you and brought you safely back to us." Sunstorm said excitedly. "And made you… Like, whoa."

"Watch it, Sunshine. I'm right here and might get jealous." Bitstream piped up as he stood with crossed arms.

"I'm honestly surprised the Autobots would let you leave." Dirge said as he waited inline for a hug.

"Yeah, you'd a think they would try to take advantage having a Seeker in their clutches, or kill him." Ramjet put in.

"Probably didn't because he was such a cute sparkling." Nacelle noted.

"He really was." Bitstream nodded.

Starfire finished hugging all those who used to take care of him before speaking. "It's nice seeing you all again. Really. But, I need to… I need to think…"

"Hey, you just got back from the dead. Why don't you catch up with us and we can get you settled in." Nacelle suggested.

"Yeah, see if we can't get you some empty quarters." Bitstream added.

"Or, let you bunk with someone." Sunstorm said.

"I…" Starfire vented a sigh. "Okay. I do need to rest… I had a long trip. But, I need to… Argh!" He kicked the ground then rubbed over his faceplates in exasperation.

"What's wrong?" Nacelle perked his wings.

"Just… You saw what happened!" Starfire exclaimed as he threw his arms up. "He humiliated me back there! I came back to take my rightful place as Alpha and he just…"

"Hey, calm down." Nacelle held his servos up in a peaceful gesture. "We'll get you trained on how to fight. Every Seeker needs to know. I'm sorry you missed out on the critical training period of learning how to kill. We'll make up for it now."

"You also probably should start scouting for aft to court." Bitstream spoke. "Singles can't be Alphas if that's your endgame. Then again, if Hothelm couldn't defeat Contrail for leadership, I highly doubt you will."

"Oh, stop it, Bitsy." Sunstorm chastised him. "Hotlink came close. And even if he didn't win that doesn't mean no one else can."

"Just sayin'." Bitstream shrugged.

"Just… Take me somewhere to unpack my things." Starfire vented a sigh.

"Come with me." Nacelle took his servo and began to lead him away.

Some of the other Seekers started to follow, including Sunstorm, but Bitstream grabbed him and pulled him back.

"What?" Sunstorm perked his wings as he looked at his trinemate.

"Nothing. Just think we should do something." He began to pull him in the opposite direction.

Sunstorm lowered his wings some as he followed. He glanced back, still having a hard time believing that Starfire had returned.

* * *

Nacelle palmed open the door to his quarters and led the young Seeker within. "So, here's my place. We can find another berth for you to use, but feel free to recharge on the couch until then."

Starfire slowly nodded. "Thanks." He then sat down on the couch. "So, mind telling me all that happened during my absence?"

Nacelle sat on the couch beside him, the coneheads, Rainmakers, Elevon, and Red Wing all sat around, their wings perked.

"So, basically what happened was…" Nacelle paused. "First Thundercracker and Skywarp left and never came back. It was a couple of orbital cycles after they disappeared that the Autobots contacted us and informed how they… Executed Starscream. We were devastated. Those of us who cared for Starscream at least. We suddenly found ourselves dodging the traditional trineleaders who were at each other's throats. There was so much fighting, and us singles, half trines, and those not interested in the position constantly getting dominated, beaten, and thrown around. The fighting lasted well over a decacycle before Contrail rose to the top. Even though he lost his trinemates in the war he was still a trineleader so qualifies for the position of Alpha. He defeated everyone who was fighting for leadership, then went about dominating and beating practically everyone. Those trined got dominated and beaten, while us singles just were beaten. Once everyone was submissive to him, he finally stopped and began to make changes."

"Yeah, made it very clear that no one was to interface with non-Seekers." Red Wing pointed out.

"Unless it was raping or using prostitutes, really." Thrust added.

"Yeah, he doesn't want anymore half-breeds or bastards being created. If someone were to interface with non-Seekers we need to be extra sure we don't spark 'em." Elevon said.

"He's become very strict." Nacelle continued. "He's called all Seekers back here to Cybertron to better control us. It took him a lot of convincing to get Megatron allow him to do it. He basically tricked Megatron into believing that if the Seekers were to be controlled they had to be with their new Alpha so he could dominate them, turn them submissive, and then he could control them. But, he still hasn't sent any Seekers back out."

"He did that not only to dominate all of us but to get himself some new trinemates." Ramjet said.

"Yeah, that femme he had with him is one of them." Elevon said. "Nova, and the other trinemate is Stormrunner. Both a couple of whores if you ask me. They just wanted to get in with the Alpha so offered themselves to him."

"And do those three frag nonstop…" Ramjet grumbled. "Rumors starting to spread that Contrail might be looking to grab himself some breeding mates. He's as traditional as they get so he will want to breed as many mates as he can as soon as he can."

"Yeah, more sparklings he makes the better he looks." Thrust added.

"I thought Decepticons couldn't breed. Not when warriors." Starfire asked slowly.

"Contrail doesn't really follow all the 'Con rules. He's not a fan of Starscream's decision to join the Decepticons." Nacelle explained.

"Yeah, he always believed that going to war was one of the biggest mistakes." Nova Storm said.

"The damn fragger can't even lead an army." Acid Storm grunted. "Megatron refuses to even recognize him as the Alpha and insists on putting someone else in charge of the Seekers. He tried putting some non-Seeker as the new Air Commander. Well, it didn't work very well. Those who aren't Seekers can't keep up with us in battle or lead us into the fight. It just ended up with Seekers tearing him apart out of frustration and throwing his remains at the Autobots."

"And someone then delivered his helm to Megatron and said, 'Try again.'" Ramjet smirked.

"So," Starfire started. "What position is Contrail in in regards to the Decepticon forces?"

"He's the same rank as all of us Seekers. Petty officers." Acid Storm answered.

"Megatron won't even let him attend meetings or know anything Starscream would know." Nacelle said.

"And speaking of the army… Things have spiraled to hell since Starscream's deactivation." Acid Storm continued. "Without him leading the Seekers we have basically become useless. Without his strategy and lack of fear towards Megatron, we have been losing battles to Autobots left and right. Megatron is never countered on plans he makes and when generals see potential flaws, they are too afraid to say something. Starscream never was. And so, now flaws get put into action and we suffer the consequences. And these generals don't know how to work us Seekers into their plans. They don't know how to strategize like Starscream could. It's all gone to hell and now it seems we are not going to win. I doubt we are. I'm ready for when the Autobots come after us and capture us. The goal is to just protect my trinemates and see if we can make it through whatever end awaits us."

"Where is Megatron?" Starfire asked.

"Why you want to know?" Nacelle inquired.

"Am I not supposed to?"

"You better not be wanting to do something stupid."

"What makes you think I would?"

"You're Starscream's son. That's all the explanation needed."

"He makes a valid argument." Dirge nodded.

Starfire rolled his optics. "My carrier wasn't insane."

The other Seekers all smiled, some chuckling.

"We still question that." Ramjet commented.

"Yeah, he was weird… Especially him going about being 'fabulous' all the time…" Acid Storm pointed out.

"And the things he did with his trinemates." Nacelle reminded.

"I still question if he was really dominant or a submissive trying to act tough…"

Starfire flicked his wings. "My carrier was a great mech. And regardless what any of you say I will become the next Alpha."

"You're forgetting something, mechling." Acid Storm crossed his arms. "You need a trine, first off, then you need to defeat Contrail in combat. You do not have a trine, nor are you capable of battle. Contrail kicked your aft like you were a newly emerge just a bit ago."

"Then I'll get a trine and train." Starfire said sternly.

"I like your determination. But determination doesn't win you the Alpha position. It can help, but you need to be able to kill."

"We will help train you." Nacelle said. "Every orbital cycle. We'll go over everything and turn you into a proper Seeker. And when you have time free from training, you can start courting. I know all the available Seekers. I can help point you out to potential trinemates."

"The sooner I can get them the better." Starfire grunted.

"No, you don't rush trining." Acid Storm snapped. "When you court you are looking for someone to spend the rest of eternity with. Not just a couple of people to frag. A trinemate is your other half, the piece of your spark that was missing. You belong to them and they belong to you. You take your damn time finding them. It can take from orns to vorns in order to get even a single trinemate. But despite how long it may take, it will always be worth it. The love, bond, connection… everything about trining is the greatest feeling you'll ever have. No one will love you and protect you like a trinemate."

"Aww…!" Ion Storm fluttered his wings as he hugged his trineleader. "We love you too, 'Cid."

"Now I'm horny." Nova Storm blurted out as he too hugged the green Seeker.

"Don't make out in my quarters." Nacelle flicked his wings. "I try to keep it clean here."

Starfire rubbed over his faceplates as he rested his elbows on his knees. "Fine… I'll find a trinemate no matter how long it may take me. Can we start now?"

"No, you rest for now. You just got here." Nacelle said strictly. "We will start in the morning with some training then scouting for potential trinemates."

Starfire vented a sigh. "Fine… Whatever gets me to my destiny."

* * *

**The Next Orbital Cycle:**

"And that's Stormbreaker. Traditional and bossy." Nacelle pointed as he and Starfire perched themselves on a beam in the rafters of the hangar. Their peds were hooked into it, letting them comfortably crouch, their arms resting on their knees, and wings held high. "Of course Elevon, my friend. He's nice, semi-traditional, artist. Ask him to show you his work sometime. And the most dangerous single is Slipstream. The femme in the corner there."

"The sexy one?"

Nacelle snorted. "Yeah, sexy and deadly. She'll break your arm before you could even think about courting her. Many have tried. She's an incredible warrior, very dominant, and I bet she would be amazing in berth."

Starfire's optics brightened for a moment. "So, no one can claim her?"

"Negative. She is indomitable."

The young Seeker smirked. "I might be the first then."

Nacelle gave him a "are you a fucking idiot?" glare. "No, stay away from her. I rather you not die so quickly."

"I won't die."

"Uh huh. "Focus on _possible_ targets."

"Okay, I'm trying to think which ones to try."

"Just court all the possible ones. Most will reject you so you'll be able to narrow down pretty fast."

"Fine. Where do I get some flowers?"

"Fields outside of the city. Northeast."

"Understood."

"Just don't die."

"I won't."

"Better not. I was once a royal guard so watched your carrier. Protecting him best I could. I failed, but I'm not going to do the same with you."

"How cute." Starfire smirked.

"I kicked your aft in training this morning. You have a lot to learn, mechling."

Starfire raised an optical ridge, his wings flaring. "I'm working on it."

"Yeah, well, I'm going to overwork you." He gave the young Seeker a serious look before turning to look over the hangar. "Go get your flowers. A lot of them. Then begin your courting. I wish you luck."

Nacelle then leaped off the beam, transformed, flew a short distance, transformed again, and landed. Starfire watched him, his wings perking. He gave them a slight flick.

"Better be people worthy here…" He grumbled to himself before taking off.

* * *

Starfire walked through the hangar holding a bouquet of crystal flowers. He glanced around, trying to figure out which of the Seekers Nacelle pointed out to him would be best to court first. His wings perked, approaching a turquoise Seeker. He couldn't recall the designation, but he remembered that this Seeker was submissive, non-traditional, and a bomber. Starfire held up the bouquet to him, his wings perking as he shyly smirked, feeling a little ridiculous about doing this.

The turquoise Seeker eyed the bouquet, then him. His wings perked, curious about this relatively new Seeker and the unusual size of him. Starfire was so tall, thick, and just… handsome as hell. A very nice catch, if they were to match personalities.

The other Seeker gave a slight flick of his wings, red optics roving over the other's frame. Suddenly, he punched Starfire in the abdominal plates, flicked his wings, and growled his engine. Starfire yelped, taking a few steps back. He flicked his wings, then stepped over to the other Seeker, reached over and pinched a wingtip. The other Seeker jumped away, kicked him in the codpiece, then took off on his thruster heels.

Starfire watched him go, flicked his wings, and narrowed his optics. He vented a sigh, walking away. It was normal for Seekers to reject someone many times before accepting gifts, but it just reminded him how long this process could take.

Bitstream sat at one of the tables, Sunstorm beside him. The two were kissing passionately on the lip plates, their servos holding each other and wings perked. Bitstream held Sunstorm's mandible and neck, while the yellow Seeker held his brother's hip and chestplates. The blue Seeker onlined his optics, noticing Starfire walking by. He broke the kiss to look up.

"Hey, champ. Why do you look so glum?"

Starfire hiked his wings, glancing over. "No reason." He grunted.

"Sit down. You've been working hard all orbital cycle. I saw you training earlier. Rest." He offered, gesturing towards the empty seats at the table.

Starfire hesitated, then sat down next to Sunstorm. The outlier fluttered his wings, smiling so sweetly. Bitstream pressed a kiss to his brother's cheekplates, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and pulling him close. Sunstorm fluttered his wings, loving being with his trinemate.

"So, what are you up to?" Sunstorm asked.

"Just trying to find a trinemate." Starfire said in the same tone.

"Awwwww! I know, it can, like, totally be difficult and pressuring, but you just gotta stay positive! Turn that frown upside down!" He giggled, his wings fluttering again.

"Not to be rude, but smiling doesn't always make situations better."

"Sure it does! A positive outlook on life is a key to success! And with Primus guiding your way, there is nothing to worry about."

"I don't believe in Primuse."

"Aw…" His wings drooped. "Well, could I perhaps pray for you so you can be successful?"

"Sunshine, he's not going to want you to slagging pray for him." Bitstream grumbled.

Sunstorm gave his brother an annoyed look. "Well, I will pray for the both of you regardless."

"I apologize for my brother. He's obsessed over fantasies."

Sunstorm rolled his optics. "You'll realize the truth soon enough. And I pray it's before it's too late."

"Uh huh." He grabbed the yellow Seeker and pulled him onto his lap, wrapping his arms around his waist. "I highly doubt that."

Sunstorm fluttered his wings, enjoying being on his brother's lap. "You'll see."

Bitstream suddenly bit Sunstorm on the neck cables hard, eliciting a yelp from the outlier. Sunstorm wriggled and squirmed, trying to get away.

"Bitstream!" He pushed back at him as more harsh bites tore into his neck stabilizers.

"Stop struggling." Bitstream growled, easily holding his trinemate in place.

Starfire raised an optical ridge. "Is this how you two usually interact?"

"No! Sometimes Bitsy treats me with love. Ouch!" He cried again when another cruel bite clamped onto the other side of his neck.

"Bitstream, stop torturing him."

Bitstream slowly did so, his wings giving a slight flick. Hotlink stopped beside them, his wings hiking.

"What are you doing here, bastard?" He demanded.

"Excuse me?" Starfire perked his wings, giving the purple Seeker a perplexed expression.

"Hottie, be nice to him!" Sunstorm piped up. "He's all lonely and needs friends. I mean, like, he totally is an orphan now. We should adopt him!" He then giggled, fluttering his wings.

Hotlink stroked Sunstorm's helm lovingly, the outlier eagerly leaning into the touch and smiling such a massive, dopey smile. "The last thing I want is a half-bred bastard interacting with my trine." He said before kissing Sunstorm oh so dearly on the lip plates.

Sunstorm's wings lowered, his smile fading. "Hottie, please, be nice. Starfire isn't a bad guy. His carrier was murdered. He needs encouragement and-and support from fellow Seekers."

"Aw, my dearest, Sunstorm." Hotlink kissed him again, holding his mandible. "You are truly the kindest, sweetest spark to have ever been created. I love you for it, and not an orbital cycle goes by that I don't smile at you for being yourself. But," His wings hiked up. "Starfire is a bastard, and his sire was a shuttle. His own carrier was a whore who brought dishonor to the Seekers, was a terrible leader, and died by a needle instead of combat. And therefore, Starfire is a nobody. He's a half-bred beast wandering hopelessly about searching for a mate he'll never find. He is beneath us, Sunstorm. And therefore must be ignored and cast out into the wilds where it belongs."

Sunstorm was silent, his lip plates slowly parting. Hotlink ran a thumb over those lip plates, then kissed them again, Sunstorm not kissing back.

"Hottie… Please, be nice to him." The Outlier said softly, his wings drooping.

"Yeah, Hothelm, he's just a mechling." Bitstream added, hugging Sunstorm and stroking his thigh.

Hotlink flicked his wings at Bitstream, then kissed Sunstorm again. Starfire flicked his own wings, not trusting Hotlink at all. Hotlink stepped away from his trinemates and walked around them towards Starfire. The young Seeker growled his engine, optics narrowing. Suddenly, Hotlink attacked. He grabbed Starfire's wings and viciously yanked him off the chair, causing it to fall over. Starfire gave a startled squawk, finding himself under the purple Seeker as he punched and tore at him.

Starfire desperately fought back, struggling to get away. Sunstorm was shouting for Hotlink to leave him alone, other Seekers just watched. Starfire managed to punch Hotlink in the faceplates, giving him a chance to wiggle free, transform, and take off, his crystal flowers being left behind on the table.

Hotlink flicked his wings as he stood, watching the young Seeker fly out of the hangar and away. He turned to his trinemates, studying them a moment before returning and sitting beside them. Sunstorm crossed his arms, not looking at his trineleader.

Hotlink reached over, grabbing Sunstorm and pulling him onto his lap. He kissed him on the cheekplates, his servos holding his waist and thigh. "Sunstorm, it's for the best. You are above that whore's creation." Hotlink said gently.

Sunstorm glared daggers at nothing in particular, staying silent a moment before speaking. "I want Bitsy."

Hotlink's wings hiked, his optics narrowing some. "Sunstorm, there's no need to get upset."

Sunstorm turned to his trineleader, his optics yellow, golden electricity zapping out of them. "I want Bitsy." He growled.

Hotlink eyed him before reluctantly releasing him. Sunstorm quickly returned to Bitstream's lap and hugged him. The blue Seeker hugged his yellow brother back, stroking his backplates. Hotlink watched them for a moment before venting a heavy sigh.

"I can tell when I'm not wanted." He grunted before getting up and stomping away.

Bitstream perked his wings, his optics on Hotlink until he left. "Hey," He turned back to Sunstorm. "How about we go to my quarters and we get some bonding in. Will that make you feel better?"

Sunstorm slowly nodded. "Yeah, let me drink some more energon so I have enough."

"Alright, love." He kissed him on the lip plates.

* * *

Nacelle sat in his quarters watching his TV, relaxing now since he had finished his patrol. He startled when the door slammed open and Starfire stormed inside. The young Seeker kicked over a table before grabbing a chair and slamming it into the wall.

"Whoa! Hey! Hey, stop it!" Nacelle leaped to his peds and ran over, grabbing Starfire's arm.

Starfire swung his fist and smashed it into Nacelle's face. The smaller Seeker cried out as he fell back, ungraciously landing on his aft. Starfire's optics widened some, his wings lowering as he realized what he had done.

"Nacelle! Oh, I'm so sorry!" He quickly crouched beside him before helping him up.

"Ugh… Slagging…" Nacelle groaned as he stood up. "The hell was that for? And the hell were you beating my furniture? All it's done is be wobbly…"

"I… It was a reaction. I'm sorry. And… I don't know… I needed to hit something."

"Next time… Go to the training room and hit drones. Why are you pissed off?"

"Hotlink attacked me."

"Why?"

"He said I was a 'half-bred bastard' and therefore couldn't be around his trinemates." He growled, wings flicking as his optics narrowed.

"Just ignore the moron." He gave a dismissive wave. "Hotlink hates everyone but Sunstorm. And even then I've seen him use a whip on him. Just avoid him and other traditional trineleaders."

"His trinemates were being friendly and invited me to sit with them. He just came out of nowhere and attacked after insulting me and my carrier." He flicked his wings.

"Be careful of Bitstream. He's… Not like other Seekers. I don't trust him. Sunstorm is fine. But Bitstream…" He slowly shook his helm as if remembering something. "Just be careful around him. And never be left alone with him."

"I can take care of myself."

"Not with Bitstream. Please, just listen to me on this. I don't want to fail Starscream in protecting you."

"Fine, whatever." Starfire stomped to his berth and sat on it. He rubbed his faceplates tiredly before exhaling. "I'm never going to find a slagging trinemate…" He groaned.

"Don't say that. You'll find one. Everyone does."

"Then where are your trinemates?"

Nacelle swallowed, his wings lowering. Starfire moaned in exasperation.

"Sorry, I didn't mean that." He said softly.

Nacelle bit his lower lip plate, then turned and walked out of the room. Starfire watched him leave, his wings flicking. He turned, punched the berthtop, then threw himself down on it in frustration. Nothing he did was ever right. He kept slagging up and now who knows if he would achieve his destiny with these stupid rules. Damn it all!

* * *

**An Orn Later:**

Starfire slumped on the couch, tossing the crystal flowers aside. He tiredly rubbed over his faceplates, exhausted after his long orbital cycle of courting. All he did was court. For the past orn he would court up to fifty Seekers an orbital cycle. Some made it very clear they would never consider him, a few seemed like they were curious where something could go, and others were quite uncertain, simply playing along because they had no idea what else to do at this point.

It was exhausting, tedious, and annoying. He didn't feel a connection with any of these Seekers he was courting. Yes, some were quite beautiful, and he enjoyed seeing them fly, but just… It wasn't in his spark, nor was his intimacy getting a turn on. How could he ever trine someone that he never felt connected to or aroused by?

He looked up when Nacelle entered the room, the red faced Seeker holding a bowl of energon goodies. He smirked at the younger Seeker, then sat beside him.

"So, I have acquired these munchies. Wanna watch a film?" He inquired.

Starfire shrugged. "Sure."

"How was courting?"

"Terrible."

"That bad?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry. You'll find the right person. I doubt you'll go as long as I have. You're the creation of Starscream. Many Seekers liked him. He was hot."

"Well, it would be nice if someone trined me based on myself and not on who created me."

"I court people based on who they are. I don't care who their creators are. Many hated mine so, whatevs." He shrugged dismissively.

Starfire studied Nacelle for a moment, remaining silent. He was a good looking Seeker, smart, friendly, and a good warrior. He had only ever been kind to him, since he was a tiny, helpless sparkling to now where he had no one around. And poor Nacelle had courted and been rejected by every single half trine and single Seeker. He literally had no one else to court. It was so odd when he was such a great mech. Why would no one want to be with him? And to top all of that, he did look like he would be good in berth. He was semi-dominant as well, which should work out just fine with a high dominant like Starfire.

No, Nacelle was a good choice. One he probably shouldn't overlook if he wanted trinemates fast.

Starfire picked up the bouquet of crystal flowers and proffered them to the older Seeker. Nacelle looked at them, then his optics widened as he turned to Starfire. If he had been organic he would have been blushing, his wings lowering some.

"You're…" He bit his lower lip plate. "Y-you're courting me?" He asked in complete bewilderment. "I've… Ahem… I've never been courted before."

"Really?" He raised an optical ridge. "I find that hard to believe."

Nacelle's face would have been even redder if he had been organic. He hesitated, then took the bouquet and held it close, his first gift from a potential trinemate. Starfire gave a small smirk, looking so much like his carrier. Nacelle was the first to accept any of his courting, and honestly, he felt the most compatible.

"So, what are we watching?" The larger Seeker asked.

Nacelle shrugged, his optics never leaving his new bouquet. "I don't know. Whatever you feel like watching."

"I'll put something on, I guess."

Nacelle didn't say anything, just fluttered his wings, his optics still locked on the crystal flowers.

* * *

**One Orn and Four Orbital Cycles Later:**

Starfire had given up on courting more than half the Seekers he had been. And he was about to quit on even more. They just weren't working, and he felt like he was being forced to deal with them. He wanted to court someone he enjoyed courting. That didn't feel like labor to him. And so far the only one was Nacelle.

Nacelle fluttered his wings as he took the small box Starfire held out to him. He opened it, smiled broadly when he saw it filled with energon goodies, then proceeded to eat them. Normally, a Seeker wouldn't be accepting and eating goodies from the one courting until stellar cycles into the routine. But, Nacelle was eager for a trinemate, he did like Starfire, and he just was tired of being alone. Tired of seeing all his friends trining, making love, and having a family. He wanted to know what that felt like. To interface, to have two people who loved you so much, and… In the future to have a daughter. He wanted one so bad. Starfire was strong and certainly would give him lots of creations, especially if he became Alpha. He was totally fine with that idea.

Starfire leaned closer and kissed Nacelle on the cheekplates. Nacelle quickly shoved him away, not ready for accepting any of that. He still needed to see if they would work out. Last thing he wanted was to have gone too fast into this and end up with what Hotlink and Bitstream had. Hatred and resentment in the trine, but unable to split because of Sunstorm. They both loved him, and anyone of them leaving would only cause Sunstorm's condition to worsen. And he was already very bad.

Starfire silently watched Nacelle finish his energon goodies, then leaned forward and nuzzled olfactory sensors. Nacelle giggled, pushing the larger Seeker away and quickly looking down sheepishly.

"Stop." He said barely louder than a whisper, trying to hide his smile.

Starfire fluttered his wings, wanting to make Nacelle happy. If he was happy with Starfire, he would accept him sooner. And, let's face it, Starfire was eager to find out what interface felt like. He wanted to bond with his trinemate. He wanted to no longer be single.

Nacelle perked his wings as he looked up. Starfire did the same, curious as to what caught Nacelle's attention. Contrail stood before their table, his trinemate's in formation behind him. A servo rested on his hip as he raised an optical ridge, watching the two closely.

Starfire flicked his wings, his optics narrowing some before he reached down and grasped Nacelle's codpiece. Nacelle jumped a little, quickly pushing the groping servo away. He flicked his wings, growled his engine, and shoved Starfire some.

"How is the courting going?" Contrail inquired, his free servo resting the tips on the tabletop.

Starfire didn't answer immediately. "Since when did my courting concern you?"

Contrail's wings gave a slight flick. "Watch how you speak to me, youngling. You don't want to see me angry."

"I don't want to see you period." Starfire grunted, not noticing Nacelle's widening optics.

Contrail stomped around the table, grabbed Starfire, and yanked him out of his seat. The younger Seeker instinctively fought back, grasping and punching at the Alpha. Contrail fought back, the two suddenly on the ground wrestling, tearing at each other, and leaking energon from olfactory sensors and damaged plating.

Seekers were quickly gathering, curious to watch this battle with the Alpha. Hotlink flicked his wings, keeping his trinemates with him at their table and away from the action. Other traditional trineleaders did the same, not wanting their trinemates to bother with any of that.

Nacelle was now standing amongst the crowd, Elevon soon beside him. Seekers were shouting, some cheering, some laughing. Vibrant wings flicking, the energy getting the crowd restless and a few punches and hits thrown at each other.

Contrail slammed Starfire's faceplates into the ground several times before pulling him up and throwing him against the table. Starfire started to get up when Contrail grasped his nape and wing, pinning him down.

"You are just like your carrier." Contrail panted softly, his engine growling furiously and optics glowing brightly. "Never knowing when to quit and constantly pissing off the wrong people."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Starfire snapped back.

Contrail flicked his wings as he snarled. "Since you are still new, I'll go easy on you for this punishment." He pushed Starfire down. "Stay." He then slowly removed his servos. Starfire started to get up, but Contrail pinned him back down. "Stay put." He growled into Starfire's audio receptor. "You have been defeated, you submit to your punishment, then once I am done with you, you may leave. Got it?" He flicked his wings.

Starfire narrowed his optics, remaining silent. Contrail hesitated, then slowly released him and stood straight. Starfire stayed in position, just wanting whatever Contrail was going to do to be over so he could go back to courting Nacelle.

Contrail unsubspaced a thick, metal cable and doubled it over in his servos. "Since you are a mere sparkling, I won't use a whip on you. _This_ time. But I make no promises for the next time should you act up again."

Starfire rolled his optics, not having the patience to deal with this moron. Contrail stood beside Starfire, tapping his aft with the cable.

"Keep this up." He ordered.

Starfire glowered back at him, thinking this utterly ridiculous. He remembered seeing his carrier get these sort of beatings from his uncles, but they couldn't have been that bad if Starscream always seemed wanting more every night. He slowly lifted his aft higher into the air, his wings flared out. He flicked them when some Seekers started to chuckle, mocking him for his current position.

"Look ahead and don't move."

Starfire did so, engine growling a bit louder. Contrail raised his arm, then brought the cable down hard on Starfire's aft. The young Seeker's optics widened just before he leaped back, crying out as he instinctively covered his aft. He took a couple of steps back as the other Seekers laughed at his reaction, most of them having gone through this and knowing they had been tougher throughout it.

"Get back over the table." Contrail growled with clenched denta, pointing to said furniture with the cable.

Starfire didn't move. "This isn't necessary, Contrail!" He exclaimed, not wanting anymore of that.

"You will not obey me! _I_ am the Alpha! And as long as you disobey and disrespect me, you will be punished. Get back over the table or else you will be chained down and a whip will be used instead."

"What makes you think you can boss me around!?"

"I'M THE ALPHA! I am the leader of the Seekers. Now, LEAN OVER!"

"Make me!"

Contrail grabbed him and threw him over the table, fighting him as he struggled. He wasted no time in beginning to lash Starfire's aft as hard as he could, as his free servo pinned Starfire down by the nape. Starfire yelped and cried out from the blows, not use to pain like this, or really any pain at all. He started to try and wrestle free, when Nova and Stormrunner grabbed his arms and held him down. His frame kept screaming at him to escape, so he continued struggling, kicking his legs, needing to get away, but it only brought more brutal blows to his aft, lower back, and wings.

"I can do this all night, bastard." Contrail grunted as he kept beating him.

Starfire reset his optics, not wanting to cry in front of everyone. He had to be strong. He was going to be Alpha, and he would not bring shame to his carrier's designation by acting like a sparkling. But it hurt so much, and he just wanted to get away. Everything was screaming at him to get up and run.

Starfire clenched his denta, clawing at the tabletop, fighting off the sobs threatening to escape. He could hear those watching chuckling and talking between the sounds of the cable striking his body. It seemed to never stop. Lash after lash after cruel, stinging lash rained down upon him. His back arched, instinctively trying to pull his aft away from the pain, but he couldn't escape. It was the worst pain he had ever felt. No, when Megatron had flogged him when he was a sparkling had been the worst pain. This was the second worst pain. Not even the fights he was in hurt as much as this. And at least then he could do something about it. Here, he had to just suffer through it all because the idiot was the Alpha. For now, at least.

It was over two breems before Contrail rained down the last few of the hardest blows he could muster on Starfire's burning aft. He subspaced the cable just before grabbing Starfire's aft and squeezing. Starfire swallowed, not use to anyone touching him like that. He suddenly noticed that his wings were lowered in submission, not recalling ever doing that. He swallowed as Contrail's servo rubbed over his aft before giving it a light slap.

"You have a nice aft. Like your carrier's. And like his, it's only causing trouble." The golden Seeker commented before grasping a wing and yanking Starfire up. "Act out again and you'll receive much worst." He paused to study Starfire's faceplates, but he managed to keep them an enigma. He looked so much like Starscream right now, and that angered Contrail even more. "Get out of my sight." He growled.

Starfire didn't feel like fighting back at that. He just wanted to get away from everyone. He turned, shoved past everyone, and ran out of the hangar, ignoring the laughter that followed.

Nacelle lowered his wings and quickly walked out of the hangar himself. Contrail flicked his wings, then smirked, grabbing his trinemates and kissing them both on the lip plates.

"Mmm, punishing people just makes me hard." He purred to them. "Remove your codpieces and turn around for me.

Nova and Stormrunner lustfully smiled back, quickly doing as ordered.

* * *

Nacelle palmed open the door to his quarters, his wings perking for a moment before drooping back down. He locked the door behind him, then approached Starfire's berth. The young Seeker was lying on it, sobbing into his arms. It was a mixture of crying from the terrible pain, the humiliation, and just the failure of being unable to get what he was meant to be getting. Why did the universe hate him so much?

Nacelle sat beside him, placing a servo on his shoulder. "I'm sorry that happened…" He said quietly. "You need to be careful with him. He's traditional. They are quick to punishment."

Starfire took a bit before he was able to lift his helm and speak. "I r-really don't want to talk right now, Nacelle. Please, just… Leave me be."

Nacelle slowly nodded. "Alright. Let me know if you need anything." He gently stroked Starfire's wing before getting up and walking away.

Starfire swallowed, offlining his optics. How was he ever going to become Alpha like this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Skyfire's baby all grown up and off to destroy people. :'( Sad panda Skyfire.**
> 
> **Yeah, Starfire is being bratty, but he's gone through a lot. Give him a break.**
> 
> **Isn't Sunstorm adorable!? So Kawaii! Much puppy!**
> 
> **Sorry for taking a while to post. Been trying to get the last artworks on my to do list drawn and completed before college starts back up. At this point I have 22 left to go! The new year has started leaving a shitty year behind. Fuck you 2016. You took my cat's life, the lives of many others, and Trump got elected. Fuck you. Let's hope 2017 is better.**
> 
> **More Seeker drama and violence to come!**
> 
> ***************************IMPORTANT NOTE PLEASE READ**************************
> 
> **So, college is REALLY crazy right now. I'm a senior working on my last year, I have a job, and other life shit is going on. Sadly, I have not updated this story since January 1st, 2017. I'm just now posting it on this website but it had been on fanfiction.net since that date. Now since I am finally updated on posting everything I put on that website, you all must wait as my readers are over there. I'm sorry, but I don't know when I'll get the next chapter out. I have about 5 pages of it written as of right now... But I WILL finish this story as well as write 3 other fanfics about that fabulous Seeker, Starscream. It's on my to-do list and I have notes written all out for these fics. And trust me, when I put something on my to-do list it gets fucking done. I am NOT the type of person to leave stories or art unfinished. I ALWAYS complete it. This is why I also never have time for my videogames...**
> 
> **Anyway, as of right now I'm taking summer classes then have the fall and spring semester being full time in college working harder than ever. I am scheduled to graduate May 2018. I also may be moving out this summer due to some... shit going on between my sister and I. I currently am focusing on writing educational journals on veganism and animal/human rights (which you can view here: http://ga-maleven.deviantart.com/) and currently have 12 left to do. I should definitely finish them before the end of the summer. Once I have them done and they are all scheduled to publish monthly, I will use my free time to work on fanfic writing. "Legitimus Heres" will be the last story I do that's part of a series. The next three are stand alone stories, so new adventures each one. But, I'll give more information on those at the end of this fic. Just know that one is a MegatronxStarscream fic. I don't ship them, but seeing how many force it and make it look ridiculous, I figured I need to do something about it to show that if it were to happen this would be the PROPER way. :P You know, with Starscream embarrassing Megatron constantly with weird demands.**
> 
> **Anyway, thank you for reading and leaving comments. I LOVE comments. It really does make me feel somewhat important to know that at least someone likes the shit I write and/or draw. As you've seen in my other notes, I have PTSD, depression, and really bad anxiety. Like, my brain is not in the best places most of the time and suicidal thoughts are not uncommon. So, comments really do make my entire week. :)**
> 
> **Feel free to PM me on fanfic.net if you have one, comment on fics here, contact me through my deviantART, or even my facebook if you can find me on there. I will answer within 24 hours unless zombies are eating me. I'm more than happy to tell you how much closer I am to updating, how college is going, explain more on veganism and animal/human rights, or just chat. During the fall semester I might be traumatized from drawing lots of naked male models (ew, penises), as the curse of an art student goes, but I will still be able to reply despite pouring bleach in my eyes. :P**
> 
> **Thanks for reading, hope to update soon! I look forward to getting back into the swing of writing Seeker smut and drama! XD**


	3. Taking a Breeding Mate

"Nobody can go back and start a new beginning, but anyone can start today and make a new ending." ~ Maria Robinson

"If you do not create your destiny, you will have your fate inflicted upon you." ~ William Irwin Thompson.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Six Orbital Cycles Later:**

"Stop. No, I'm serious. Stop it!"

Nacelle flicked his wings, pushing away the much larger Seeker by the faceplates. His engine growled, but the other being was stronger than him, pulling him along the couch and pinning him down. He kicked at him, shoving at him again.

"I'm going to shoot you if you don't let me go." He snapped, wings flaring.

"Mhmm." Starfire continued harassing him, holding him down before getting over him and dry humping hard against Nacelle's aft.

Nacelle's optics narrowed, not ready for the courting to go there yet. He elbowed Starfire in the chestplates, then tried wiggling his way out of the iron grasp. Starfire only chuckled, easily pinning him back down and resuming the rude, dry humps.

"Starfire, Vector Sigma…." Nacelle vented an exasperated sigh. Part of him wanted this, wanted to just trine already and lose his virginity, but the other part told him to keep playing hard to get.

"You want me." Starfire purred in the other flier's audio receptor. "Just submit and accept me."

"Ha! You wish." Nacelle reached back and pushed at the dark faceplates, continuing with his squirming.

Starfire chuckled. Concentrating on courting Nacelle had helped him get over the beating he had suffered at the servos of Contrail the other orbital cycle. He wisely avoided the Alpha, for now at least. Maybe once he trined Nacelle he would resume being bold about his interactions with the grouch.

Nacelle certainly made him happier than he had been in a long time. He was feeling closer to him, not just as a friend, but he often found himself having unwelcomed erections when thinking about the other Seeker, or seeing him. He wanted him in a sexual relationship more than ever, and the desires, lust, grew stronger each orbital cycle. Holding the Seeker beneath him, helpless like this, feeling him squirm… And dry humping him as he currently was… It was certainly hard beneath his codpiece and he was barely able to keep that thing closed.

"You've exhausted your courting for this orbital cycle." Nacelle tried to persuade now. "Can I have some peace? Please?"

"No." Starfire licked his prisoner over the cheekplates.

"Stop it!" Nacelle flicked his wings, trying to slap the bastard.

Starfire chuckled, grasping the arms of the victim and pinning them behind his back. Nacelle's engine growled louder, ceasing some of his struggling, but still not fully submitting.

"You love me."

"I'm kicking your aft the moment you let me go." He curtly replied.

Starfire groped Nacelle's aft, eliciting a squeak and more wiggling. "Just accept me and I can do more to you."

"Oh, you wish!" The red faceplated Seeker then began to kick, trying his best to strike Starfire's aft.

Starfire smirked, looking so much like his carrier. He leaned over, pecked a kiss to his victim's faceplates, then finally got off him.

Nacelle quickly climbed over the back of the couch, ran to his berth, clambered on, then flared his wings as he faced his tormentor. Optics narrowed, engine growling, and showing every sign he could that he would maim.

"You actually make me want to come over there when you do that." Starfire winked with that sexy smirk of his.

"Bring it, glitch." The smaller mech crossed his arms and superciliously tossed his olfactory sensor into the air.

"I'm going to be your trineleader before you know it and when you do such things I'll answer by fragging you senseless."

"Don't know. I might beat ya."

"Mhmm. I'm going out. I'll court you some more when I get back." He palmed the door open.

"Touch me and I'll tear your limbs off!" The tri-colored Seeker shouted, his wings flicking.

Starfire rolled his optics as he walked out of the room. His spike was still hard, needing to feel the inside of that Seeker. Feel him beneath him, hear the sounds he would make as he was pleasured, and enjoy all the little games they would play.

He was going to have that Seeker. And it would happen very soon.

The young Seeker made his way outside and through the base, letting his peds carry him away to nowhere in particular. He allowed them to just do the work as his processor thought and he worked off that erection. He found it becoming increasingly harder to make it go away, but he still would never touch it, much less remove his codpiece. That was all for Nacelle to witness when he finally trined him. Because it _was_ going to happen.

Starfire turned a corner and stopped, his wings perking. He somehow ended up behind the generators where waste was processed. A place very few visited. But, there were others here.

The blue Seeker gasped softly every so often, his servos gripping the banister that surrounded the waste pit. He kept his optics ahead, growling with snarled denta when the grounder behind him began to thrust harder, pounding viciously into him. Starfire hesitated, not sure if this was rape and he should interfere, or a Seeker actually having an affair willingly with a grounder.

The grounder growled as he overloaded, filling the Seeker with his transfluid. The fighter jet growled, wings flicking as he felt the cum erupting inside of him. He looked back, watching the grounder closely.

"I'm not going to overload you." The grounder grunted as he pulled out. "I know how you charge." He stepped back, unsubspacing a bag of Shanix.

"Five overloads is not enough for me. I want more, Ransack." The Seeker turned around to face him, closing his codpiece.

Starfire perked his wings recognizing who the Seeker was. A _trined_ Seeker.

"You're a whore, Bitstream." Ransack shoved the Shanix at him. "I'll use your services when I can afford them again."

Bitstream snatched the bag and promptly subspaced it. He closed his codpiece, knowing that he wouldn't get anymore from the grounder. "Fine. You were losing your endurance anyway. Send your friends over. I'm still wet."

"You're insatiable."

"Damn right."

Ransack started to depart when he saw Starfire. He hesitated, knowing that Bitstream was keeping these things secret from his kind. The grounder glanced back, then proceeded onward, passing the large Seeker, leaving the flyers behind.

Bitstream raised an optical ridge. "Are you here to lose something?" He crossed his arms, leaning against the rail behind him.

Starfire flicked his wings. "Since when did prostitution become favorable to the Seekers?" He began to approach.

Bitstream smirked. "I do my own thing regardless what others think or say. I've followed orders and been a slave long enough."

"A slave to whom?"

"To society. Tradition. Hotlink."

"He's your trineleader."

"He's an idiot and is so beyond strict that it's abusive." He shrugged. "What he doesn't know won't kill him."

"You're cheating on your trinemates."

"If I was doing it because I loved someone else, yes. But loveless interface is just for fun. I'm horny, Seekerlet, not in an affair." Bitstream flared his wings, starting to become irritated.

"Why aren't your trinemates enough?"

"Maybe because they get boring? Listen, if you're just going to chastise me then I'll take my leave. I get enough from Hotlink's floggings to know that what I do is greatly frowned upon in this uptight society that rather keep everything tightly shoved in their tailpipes than try something new. So, unless you want interface…" He pushed himself off the banister and began to walk off as he flicked a rude Vosian gesture at the young Seeker.

Starfire's optics narrowed, glowing brightly for a moment. "That's why everyone tells me to avoid you."

"Wrong! They tell you to avoid me because most of the time I pick a fight that ends with a trip to medbay!"

"Such behavior is going to get you injured or killed."

Bitstream only gave a dry chuckle, choosing not to respond as he walked off, wings flared.

Starfire watched him depart, optics narrowed as he flicked his wings. He would need to learn more about each Seeker if he was going to lead them. He had read the notes Starscream had in his private datapad, but some things may have changed or never been logged in. He would know each and every Seeker by spark just like his carrier. Unlike Contrail who was just an arrogant jerk.

* * *

"Ouch! Please, stop."

"I'm being gentle."

"Not really."

"Sunstorm, relax." Bitstream ordered as he shoved Sunstorm onto the berth in the yellow Seeker's room.

"Mmph!" Sunstorm grunted as he struck the berth, wings flaring up at his trinemate. "Bitstream, I'm really not in the mood."

"I am." The blue Seeker climbed on top of the smaller mech, pinning him down.

"Please, Bitsy, I'm kind of tired, and I already bonded with you and Hottie this morning. Can I please go back to reading?"

Bitstream's face was suddenly in Sunstorm's. "Sunshine, you don't need to read." He lustfully smiled. "You just need ol' Bitsy's spike in you."

Sunstorm grasped Bitstream's faceplates and pushed them back. "Sunshine needs a _break_ from Bitstream's spike. You fragged me nine times yesterday alone. You have a serious problem."

"Only a problem if you make it one. Turn over."

Sunstorm's optics narrowed, changing from blood red to yellow. "No, Bitstream." He said firmly.

"Turn around or I'll make you."

"Please, Bitstream, I don't want to interface right now." He began to squirm, starting to feel uncomfortable.

Bitstream suddenly grasped his neck and pinned him roughly down, his optics narrowed, wings flared, and engine beginning to softly growl. "I wasn't asking you, Sunstorm." He growled.

Sunstorm swallowed, getting nervous. "Please, Bitsy. Don't do this again."

"Turn over or else."

"Please…"

"I'm going to assert dominance over you if you don't turn over."

"Bitstream, you're scaring me." He lowered his wings, optics beginning to fill with static. Sometimes these situations didn't end too well.

"Turn over and there won't be anything to be afraid of."

"Please…"

"One…"

"Don't count."

"Two…"

"I want Hotlink." He whispered.

Bitstream suddenly yanked him up, turned him around, and slammed him against the berthtop. Sunstorm didn't fight back, too scared and simply too submissive to. He looked up when Bitstream released him, marched to some cabinets, and began to dig inside one. Sunstorm's wings drooped as far as they could go.

"Y-you c-can interface w-with me, Bitsy. Y-you don't n-need to assert yourself." He stuttered, coolant starting to fill his optics, knowing the mood his aggressive trinemate was in.

Bitstream returned with a weapon often used on himself by Hotlink. He ignored the bumbling begging from his sobbing trinemate, instead grasping a yellow wing with his left servo as the other raised the metal cable up. He brought the cruel thing down hard on his trinemate's aft, eliciting a pained cry, kicking, and squirming. He kept going, not giving the outlier a break from the abuse.

Finally, he set aside the cable after several brutal lashes, and climbed onto the berth. Sunstorm didn't fight him, just covered his faceplates as he softly cried. Bitstream soon had Sunstorm's codpiece open, slid inside, and began to thrust rapidly. The crying was soon mixed with occasional pained moans, but the submissive Seeker never moved, never spoke, or did anything but stay there.

"See? You like this." Bitstream smiled, just going harder and faster, his servos grasping Sunstorm's shoulders.

"I wish I didn't have you as a trinemate…" Sunstorm muttered quietly, wiping at his optics.

"You don't mean that. You love me." He bit Sunstorm's neck cables, growling softly.

Sunstorm narrowed his optics, glaring at the wall ahead. "I do love you, unfortunately. Ahhh… ouch…. But I wish you weren't around to rape and beat me constantly."

"It's only rape if it's non-consensual outside of the trine."

"It's rape if it's non-consensual IN the trine!" Sunstorm shrieked.

"Well, if you want to keep to that definition, fine. But I'm never not going to rape you. I'm insatiable."

Sunstorm rolled his optics, glaring daggers at everything in front of him. He missed Starscream. Going to Hotlink just earned Bitstream a severe flogging and did nothing on his bad behavior. But going to Starscream about these things did get temporary results. Bitstream always reverted back, but for the time he did behave it was nice not being raped.

"I love you, Sunshine. You're everything to me." Bitstream said softly, leaning over to kiss Sunstorm on the cheekplates, never ceasing his humping.

Sunstorm swallowed, his anger dissipating some. It just took that simple kiss and those words and he was lost all over again for his trinemate. He shouldn't, but knew reporting the rape to Hotlink wouldn't happen now. Not when Bitstream loved him. No one loved him. He had to keep those who did love him still loving him. Bitstream getting away with another rape and beating wouldn't be the end of the world. As long as he loved him. That's all that matter.

"I… love you too." He said barely louder than a whisper, offlining his optics to the pain.

* * *

"And how are your trinemates?" Contrail inquired before sipping from his cube of engex.

"Functional." Hotlink grunted. "Bitstream continues to be a javelin in my side while Sunstorm continues to remain perfect as usual."

"So," Contrail paused, studying his drink as he sat next to Hotlink in the mess hall, his trinemates nearby. "Which one is the better frag?"

A small smirk spread over Hotlink's face. "Depends on what you're feeling. Want to be hard and rough, Bitstream. He can take anything and love it. But for a tight, clean valve and true intimacy, Sunstorm. What about yours?"

"Nova has the better valve, and Stormrunner is the better kisser." Contrail paused again. "There's a reason I'm meeting with you, Hotlink. I have some things to discuss."

"Is this about the bastard?"

"Starscream's creation is not a threat to me. Simply a youngling who requires frequent discipline."

"Seeing how half the Seekers flocked to him when he returned, I'd say he is a threat. Most Seekers saw Starscream as the greatest Alpha and believed in everything he said and did. The non-traditionals hate you, and the traditionals hate each other. It's a tough crowd to be leading."

"So it would seem. And with the current state of the war I do not see much changing for our kind any time soon. The Seekers must follow their new Alpha, and we cannot be holding back our primary purpose much longer."

"It being?"

"Breeding."

Hotlink raised an optical ridge. "I wouldn't advise breeding with the war still commencing. I may not have liked Starscream, but he was right when he said it was too dangerous to be raising Seekerlets during a time of war."

"And yet he did."

"An accident, yes, but he was the Alpha."

"And now I'm the Alpha."

"Good luck getting that by Megatron." Hotlink grunted before sipping from his cube.

"Oh, Megatron doesn't need to know. He has no rights over the Seekers. He's a miserable grounder who doesn't need to be sticking his olfactory sensor into our business." Contrail stated firmly.

"Pray tell, you're going to spark your trinemates right now?"

"Actually, I have given this some thought. While, yes, I will eventually spark them, I wish to start with a breeding mate."

"A breeding mate before trinemates?"

"Yes. See, we need to not only grow our numbers, but we need to ensure that the strongest breed first to help end this war sooner, and pass on their better coding. Starscream had the chance to breed with such a powerful Seeker, but failed to do so. Now, such Seekers are even harder to find."

"What you mean? Thundercracker?"

"No, outliers."

Hotlink's optics widened, staring at Contrail silently, scared of what he meant.

Contrail smiled slyly. "Starscream could have bred Skywarp, but missed that opportunity. And now the most powerful Seeker, in regards to outlier ability, is Sunstorm. And given his compassion and gentleness, he would make a prime carrier.

Hotlink was silent a moment before speaking. "No." He slowly shook his helm. "Sunstorm is my trinemate. I'm not letting you take him away from me."

"I'm the Alpha. You have no say in the matter." Contrail said matter-of-factly.

"No, listen," Hotlink leaned forward in his seat. "Sunstorm h-had a _very_ traumatic past. H-he-"

"The outlier labs, yes, I'm aware."

"No, you don't understand. H-he was cruelly tortured in those things for _stellar cycles_! A-and when he escaped he almost starved to death in a dumpster. I-if I hadn't found him when I did he wouldn't be alive. H-he depends on me. I'm his _only_ sense of security. H-he's constantly suicidal a-and has tried to kill himself hundreds of times with poison, guns, removing his own organs, a-and even free falling. He's _not_ mentally stable at all. He's _extremely_ depressed, anxious, h-he starves himself frequently, and has frequent breakdowns. You take him away from me and he won't last long. A-and if you breed him h-he wouldn't be able to care for a sparkling. H-he would-"

Contrail held up a servo to silence the purple Seeker. "I'm aware of Sunstorm's mental disabilities. He will be fine, Hotlink. And having a creation would be good for him."

"He would get postpartum depression and then-"

"I've already made my decision. I'm taking Sunstorm as a breeding mate. I'm not missing the chance to breed an outlier." Contrail resolutely stated before sipping from his cube again.

"Contrail, sir, Sunstorm may not even be fertile. He's _extremely_ radioactive a-and the only reason Bitstream and I aren't sick from him is because I managed to create a device that counteracts the negative effects of the radiation, and implanted it inside of myself and Bitstream. Hook has examined Sunstorm enough to inform us that his system have several abnormalities due to the radiation. And Hook knows a Seeker's inner workings better than any doctor. His radiation either made him infertile or he may be unable to carry a protoform to term."

"Well then," Contrail studied his beverage. "If he is unable to bear sparklings I shall return him to you. But I'm not going off of the guesswork of a grounder doctor who should be working in construction rather than rummaging inside of a superior model."

"Sir, Sunstorm can't handle the stress you would-"

"Enough, Hotlink." Contrail snapped, flicking his wings. "My decision has been made." Hotlink opened his mouth to say more but Contrail continued. "Leave my presence, Hotlink. And I have already dealt with the radiation danger."

Hotlink glared at the Alpha for a moment before standing up, throwing his cube against a wall, smashing it, and stomping away. Contrail coolly watched him depart before smirking.

"Prepare our quarters. We are having a guest tonight."

* * *

"If I fragged you right now would that be rape or trining?"

"You are sounding like Skywarp." Nacelle glared up at him.

Starfire smirked. "My uncle said stranger things." His wings fluttered as he sat on top of the smaller Seeker, pinning him down on the floor.

"I just wanted to enjoy my evening and I find myself being sexually harassed…" Nacelle flicked his wings, banging them loudly against the floor.

"Accept me." Starfire purred, his dark faceplates in the red ones.

"I think you better piss off and find someone else to court. And since when was courting pinning someone down and harassing them?"

"Since I watched Skywarp do it to my carrier ninety times an orbital cycle, every orbital cycle."

"Listen, Starfire, I love the dedication, but sometimes this is just annoying. Primus… STOP!" He shoved at Starfire's faceplates when the red Seeker licked his cheekplates.

"Accept me."

"NEVER!"

"Is your sensitivity up?"

"Don't you _dare_!"

Starfire smiled, reaching down to remove the panel to reach the outer plate sensitivity settings. Nacelle desperately fought against him, but he wasn't as strong as the bastard. Soon, he was squirming, kicking, and guffawing as he was so cruelly tickled over his abdominal plates.

"Th-this isn't h-how you court!" He managed to shriek between uncontrollable laughter.

"I was mostly raised by a non-Seeker. My courting methods will differ." He replied calmly.

"G-go to hell!"

"I'll meet you there."

"I-I'm serious! St-sto-op!"

Starfire did as ordered, quickly leaning over and kissing his prisoner on the lip plates. Nacelle's optics widened, grasping his attacker's neck to begin to push him off when the door hissed open.

"Why do I hear screaming in here?" Acid Storm demanded as he and his trinemates entered, only to stop with perked wings. "Are you…?"

"We are _not_ trined!" Nacelle exclaimed, desperately trying to get Starfire off him. "He's assaulting me!"

"He's about to accept me so it's fine." Starfire shrugged.

"Aw, you guys make a cute couple." Nova Storm winked.

"It makes sense that they would end up as trinemates." Ion Storm pointed out.

"Not trinemates!" Nacelle repeated.

Acid Storm gave him a "uh huh" look before speaking. "Apologies for interrupting your fun, femmes. Do continue."

"Don't leave me with him!"

"Starfire, I hear he wishes to get it in the aft so trine him in there first." Acid Storm suggested with a wry smirk.

"NOT TRUE!" Nacelle screeched. "If you _ever_ frag me in the aft I will _murder_ you!" He jabbed a digit at Starfire.

"So… I _am_ fragging you then?" Starfire fluttered his wings.

Nacelle rolled his optics. "Don't listen to the Rainmakers. Get off me."

"Accept me first."

"Later. Maybe. Off." He weakly shoved at him.

Starfire pecked a kiss to his cheekplates before getting off and standing. Nacelle flicked his wings, then slowly got up. He flared those vibrant limbs and superciliously marched past the Rainmakers and out of the room.

Acid Storm turned to the young Seeker once Nacelle was gone. "He likes you. You got him now."

"I don't have him until we're trined." Starfire grunted.

"It won't be long with him. With how long he's been single and finally finding someone who actually wants him… He's just acting the part, now. You already won."

"Think so?"

Acid Storm smiled. "I know so."

* * *

**Later:**

Sunstorm grasped Bitstream's leg, his optics narrowed. He gritted his denta and squirmed some.

"Bitstream… Ouch… You raped me this morning already… Do you have to do this again to me tonight? You've gotten a hundred strikes in! Please, stop."

Bitstream chuckled. "Sunshine doesn't like getting his aft beaten?" He kept smacking his servo against Sunstorm's aft as the yellow Seeker lied across his lap.

"I know you only do this to make sure I don't fight you."

"I also like hitting your aft."

"I don't…" He gasped from the pain, it not too terribly painful but enough to warrant some grunts and hisses.

"I like annoying you. You're a better frag when you're pissed off."

"Why? Because I bite?"

"Because I like it when my victims yell and threaten me."

Sunstorm rolled his optics. "My aft hurts enough and I _am_ annoyed."

Bitstream suddenly yanked Sunstorm up and kissed him on the lip plates harshly. "Good, because now I want you to suck me."

Sunstorm sexily smirked. "Not sticking it in me first?"

"I'm going to let you get some enjoyment before I have my way with you. I'm going to make you run crying to Hotlink like a sparkling."

Sunstorm got off Bitstream's lap and onto his knees before his trinemate. "I'm not going to run crying to Hottie."

"Uh huh." Bitstream spread out his legs, remaining seated as he removed his codpiece."

"I'm not." Sunstorm leaned in closer, eyeing Bitstream's very hard asset pointing right at him.

"We'll see once I'm through with you."

Sunstorm, without any hesitation, quickly took Bitstream's length into his mouth and down his throat, his gag reflex non-existent from how often he did this. Dominant Seekers would never engage in oral, but Sunstorm was as submissive as they came, and fellatio was an integral part of his fetish. He gave his trinemates a blow job almost every time they bonded, in public or behind closed doors. He didn't care who saw him sucking them off. It was what he did afterwards that he kept secret from the outsiders.

Bitstream offlined his optics, leaning back and relaxing. His arms folded behind his helm, letting his trinemate pleasure him properly. He moaned softly on occasion, only given proper oral by his trinemate. Not even the trained whores came close to what Sunstorm's glossa could do. Perhaps it was because Sunstorm could send electrical currents directly into his spike while mouthing it. Or, a bit of both.

Sunstorm continued mouthing, running his glossa over, swallowing around, and sending electrical currents into Bitstream's most prized possession. It was a couple of kliks before the pint up energy released itself as a gush of transfluid into Sunstorm's mouth. Sunstorm didn't even bulge, taking it all in, them smoothly pulling his helm back and swallowing every drop. He then licked the few specks he missed off Bitstream's phallus, and sat upon the blue Seeker's lap.

Without pause, the yellow Seeker vomited up all of the transfluid and whatever else was in his fuel tank all over Bitstream's chest plates. The smelly concoction of liquids oozed down the flyer's torso, seeping into transformation seams and coating his body. Bitstream's lustful smile only grew.

"Ride me, glitch." He purred.

Sunstorm obediently removed his codpiece and sat down on the re-hardening spike. His engine purred contently, wings fluttering as he grasped Bitstream's shoulders, pressing their bodies together. Ebony servos grasped the yellow aft, squeezing it tightly as the submissive began to hump against his dominant, feeling the large spike inside of him.

"I love you." Bitstream softly spoke.

Sunstorm sheepishly smiled. "I love you more, Bitsy."

"Kiss me, slut."

Sunstorm leaned over, capturing his brother's lip plates in a searing kiss. Bitstream's glossa was soon inside his mouth, ravaging it between playful nips. Sunstorm giggled, his optics offline, concentrating on just lifting himself up and down, up and down. Bitstream's servos roved over the outlier's frame, feeling that curvaceous body, groping his aft and chest plates. Sunstorm's wings never ceased fluttering, much rather be bonding with his trinemate like this than have him raping him.

They nuzzled olfactory sensors, Sunstorm wrapping his arms around Bitstream's neck, wanting to be as close to him as possible. Bitstream grasped the outlier's thighs, stood up, and carried his trinemate to the berth. He practically threw the radioactive being onto the furniture, adjusting his legs as he took control.

Sunstorm relaxed, folding his wrists over each other above his helm, staying submissive, and preferring his trinemate to do all the work. Bitstream grasped Sunstorm's wrists pinning them there as he leaned over, panting into those faceplates he loved. Yellow optics locked on red, the submissive smiling up at his dominant. Bitstream smirked back before kissing those perfect lip plates. He trailed his kisses down Sunstorm's cheekplates, then to his neck cables. Sunstorm giggled, it always tickled to be kissed there. Golden electricity begun to zap and cover his body, striking Bitstream, pleasuring his systems. The blue Seeker moaned, wings fluttering from the extra stimulation. Primus, fragging Sunstorm was like nothing else because of that wondrous gift.

"Oh, oh, hah…. I love you." Sunstorm moaned quietly, always so shy during interface when he had to face the one inside him.

"I love you even more." Bitstream thrust harder and faster, turned on even more.

"I love you most."

"Nah, I love _you_ most. You're too adorable to not love most." He sweetly smiled.

Sunstorm sheepishly smiled, turning his helm away. This was why he was always so shy. It was these comments that did it to him.

Bitstream kissed the exposed cheekplates, panting in Sunstorm's audio receptor. "I'm going to abduct you. Take you far away and never share you with anyone."

"Not, hah, even Hottie?"

"Nah, not even Hottie. You're mine. I saw you and knew I needed you to be mine." He kissed him again. "All mine and no one else's."

"But, I like sharing myself with Hottie…" His wings drooped playfully.

"I'm selfish. You know I am. I'm not a puritan like you."

Sunstorm giggled. "Primus still loves you."

"I just love my brothers. I don't need Primus' nonexistent love." He kissed his trinemate on the lip plates. "Open up. I want to feel you."

Sunstorm folded away his chest plates, exposing his pulsating spark. Bitstream revealed his own, pressing himself down so the spark energy could intertwine easier. He pounded harder and faster into his brother, feeling their energy connecting, feeling their very life force.

They cried through their shared overload, raw, unadulterated energy pulsating through their bodies and into the berthtop. Bitstream filled his trinemate with his fluids, panting heavily into the other Seeker's face. Sunstorm softly panted back, not as overheated as Bitstream due to his ability.

"Again?" The outlier smiled.

Bitstream smirked. "Again, and again, and again. Never stopping." He kissed him.

Sunstorm squealed and giggled as Bitstream nibbled and kissed his neck cables, resuming thrusting into his trinemate. Sunstorm hugged him, holding him close, needing to feel his love.

::Seeker Sunstorm, come to my quarters immediately.::

Sunstorm's optics widened some, stiffening at the familiar vocalizer. He pushed at Bitstream, signaling for him to stop as he pressed two digits to the side of his helm.

"Seeker Sunstorm to Seeker Contrail: What is it, sir?"

Bitstream raised an optical ridge, not sure why Contrail would care for his brother. No one did.

::I require your presence in my quarters. I will brief you upon arrival. Contrail out.::

Sunstorm looked up at his brother. "Contrail wants me to go to his room."

"What for?"

"Said he'll tell me when I get there."

"Did he say when to be there?"

"Immediately."

"Oh, so we still have time for a few more overloads."

"You sure?"

"He doesn't know where you are. You could be out in the city." He kissed him. "Moan for me, sexy."

Sunstorm smiled, doing just that as the humping resumed.

* * *

The clopping of thruster heels sounded in the empty hallway as the yellow outlier made his way down it, clean from his interaction with Bitstream. He stopped before the door of the Alpha's quarters, rapping his knuckles against it. The door hissed open and he entered, keeping his wings low in a sign of submission.

"You summoned me, sir?" He inquired as he approached the desk. The desk that was once Starscream's.

"Yes," Contrail set aside the datapad he had been reading. "Has Hotlink spoken to you?"

"I only saw him briefly this morning for bonding, sir. He's been somewhere else the rest of the orbital cycle."

"I see." Contrail then stood up and walked towards the berthroom, his trinemates walking to the door and locking it.

Sunstorm glanced back at them, not sure why they were staying over there. He looked up when Contrail spoke again.

"Come with me, Sunstorm."

The outlier hesitated, not sure why the Alpha was acting like this, but he did as commanded. Once they were inside of the berthroom the golden Seeker locked the door behind them.

"Sir?" Sunstorm asked, beginning to get uneasy.

"You have a gift, Sunstorm. That outlier ability is truly magnificent." Contrail begun, circling around his prey.

"Well, I-I don't really like it." Sunstorm said softly, wings drooping all the way, suddenly wanting out.

"Why not?"

"I… I burn those I love when I don't mean to. A-and the radiation makes my friends sick, a-and I lost my family because of it." He so quietly explained, servos wringing.

"But imagine if all Seekers had your ability? Or we were all outliers? We would be far more powerful in combat than we already are. Grounders would worship and fear us as they should."

"Worshiping is reserved for our lord, Primus, sir. U-us mortals are not worthy-"

"If Primus is real."

"Apologies, sir, I don't mean to force anything."

"No, I am aware of your devotion to your religion. And that is your decision. I will not force you to abandon your faith or ideologies. I personally still question his existence."

"Understood, sir."

"I don't believe what you have is a 'curse,' and I believe we, as a subspecies, are better off with more like you."

Sunstorm bit his lower lip plate, not daring to looking Contrail in the optics.

"I have already spoken to Hotlink about this. Seeker Sunstorm… I am taking you as a breeding mate to help spread this gift into our kind." Contrail explained bluntly.

Sunstorm's helm darted up, optics widening. "W-what? B-breeding..?" He then quickly shook his helm, stepping back. "N-no, I-I'm trined, sir. I-I can't."

"You're no longer part of Hotlink's trine. You're mine now and I'm going to do what Hotlink should have used you for long ago." He stood by the berth and gestured to it. "Lie down."

Sunstorm was trembling now, a sinking feeling in his gut. This couldn't be happening! He kept backing up until his back was pressed against the wall. "Please, sir, I-I… I just bonded with Bitstream so I'm tired. I-I don't think-"

"You don't tire as easily as other Seekers. Normal Seekers. Lie on the berth, _now_." He snapped his digits at the berth.

Static filled the now yellow optics of the outlier. "Please, Contrail… Y-you'll get sick fragging me."

"I already covered that. Lie on the berth now or else I'll force you on it." He growled, wings flaring.

Coolant started to leak from his optics. Bitstream raping him hurt, but at least he knew his trinemate would never kill or _seriously_ harm him. It was simply because Bitstream had a problem. An interface addiction or something. But he didn't know Contrail all that well. Contrail might tear off limbs, dominate, and even kill him!

"Please, I-I'm scared, sir. I-I can't-"

Contrail's miniscule amount of patience was gone now. He stormed over, grasped Sunstorm's wrist, and yanked him over to the berth. Sunstorm's optics were wide, terrified, but too scared and submissive to dare fight the Alpha. He wasn't strong enough to take him on. If Hotlink couldn't defeat him then he definitely would lose in nanoseconds. He couldn't even fight off Bitstream who was weaker than Hotlink.

Contrail shoved him against the berth, pushing his helm into it. At least he wasn't making him have to look at him.

"Remove your codpiece." Contrail ordered.

"Please, sir, don't…" Sunstorm softly begged, afraid to speak any louder, his servos gripping at the berthtop. "I don't want this… I'm scared."

"Open or else." He growled, wings flaring, narrowed optics glowing.

Sunstorm was petrified. He swallowed, removing his codpiece, not wanting to find out how he would be punished if he didn't. His trembling increased when Contrail grasped his thighs, spreading his legs apart. He felt those unfamiliar servos touching him down there, wanting him to lubricate. His intakes quickened when he heard Contrail's codpiece fold away, then felt the tip of the attacker's spike poking his intimacy. Coolant began to leak from his optics, his denta gritting in preparation for the unwanted pain, his wings rattling against his backplates. The servos were still touching him down there, he felt the unwanted member circling around his valve, then… It pushed inside.

He barely could keep himself silent, all his emotions flooding inside of him. He never once thought he would be raped by the Alpha. He wanted Starscream back now more than ever. Starscream had dignity. This… He belonged to Hotlink and Bitstream, not anyone else. He had never been with anyone else like this. He needed his brothers.

Cruel servos grasped his wings, gripping tightly as the harsh, unloving thrusting began. It hurt. Each thrust hurt more than the last. He wasn't turned on, he didn't want this, and it wasn't that familiar size that fit so perfectly into him.

His pained moans soon became cries, then occasional screams. He bawled into his folded arms, just feeling that person moving in and out of him, wanting to fight back, to do something, but he knew he couldn't win. And even if he did get away he couldn't escape. Contrail was the Alpha. The Alpha got what he wanted.

He startled when his neck cables were bitten and tugged, the rapist growing in lustful passion, pounding harder, furiously into him. It hurt so much. He wanted Bitstream, Hotlink. He needed them. Why did he have to be an outlier!?

It felt like an eternity before Contrail finally overloaded, filling him with active nanites. The yellow Seeker jerked, it just feeling different somehow than his trinemates ejaculating into him. He didn't dare move or look back, just concentrated on the shelves filled with datapads before him. Then, the thrusting continued, and so did his crying.

It was four more overloads later when the Alpha finally pulled out of his subordinate and covered his plates back up. Sunstorm quickly covered his own, that final overload also consisting of a spark bond. It felt horrible having that spark connect with his. He slowly stood up, looking down at the floor, unable to look at his rapist.

Contrail lifted his chin and kissed him on the lip plates. "You're mine now, Sunstorm. No more bonding with Hotlink or his trinemate. You will only be with me for now on." He studied those upset faceplates, wishing he would look at him. "I'll pleasure you better than them. And soon, you will be carrying our sparkling." He kissed him again. "Let's get some recharge."

"May I recharge in my own quarters, sir?" Sunstorm inquired barely audibly.

Contrail didn't answer immediately. "Very well. You may return to your quarters."

Sunstorm slowly nodded before turning around and walking to the door. Contrail watched him go, surprised by how nice Sunstorm's valve was. With how much Bitstream abused him he thought for sure it would feel over used and poorly kept. But it was anything but.

Sunstorm walked out of Contrail's quarters and down the hallway, not making a sound other than his thruster heels clacking with each step. He finally reached his destination, not even bothering to knock. He palmed the door open and entered, going straight over to the one who protected and cared for him.

"What's wrong?" Hotlink asked as he set aside his tools, moving his seat back some so Sunstorm had easy access to him.

The yellow Seeker sat on Hotlink's lap and hugged him tightly, his cries soon renewing in pitiful sobs. Hotlink held him close, stroking a wing lovingly.

"What's wrong, Sunstorm? Did Bitstream try to lock you in the Sharkticon room again?"

Sunstorm quickly shook his helm, not calm enough to speak yet.

"Did he hurt you with a cable? Insult you? Spread another rumor? He didn't cheat again, right?" His wings flared at the last one.

"I-it's n-not Bitsy." He choked out, his faceplates buried in the crook of Hotlink's neck.

"What is it then, my love? Say a designation and I will tear them apart for you and gift their helm for your wall decoration."

Sunstorm took a moment to try and regain control of his emotions. "C-Contrail… He… I'm sorry…"

Hotlink turned to him, his optics narrowing. "What did he do?" He growled.

"He… I-I didn't want to… He… t-took me." More coolant pooled in his optics. "It hurt! I-I was so scared! I-I didn't w-want to do it!"

He clung to Hotlink as his crying renewed, trembling so hard now. Hotlink flicked his wings, but knew there wasn't much he could do about the Alpha taking a breeding mate.

"I'm so sorry, Sunstorm. I didn't realize he was going to do this so soon… I should have warned you." He softly spoke, hugging the outlier protectively.

"I-I want to stay with y-you."

"You are. Want Bitstream?"

Sunstorm nodded. "But don't tell him… Not yet…"

"I won't. I know he'll do something stupid.." He kissed his brother. Yes, he was still his. Slag what Contrail said.

"C-can you help me shower? I… feel unclean."

"Yes, I'll come with you. You're not unclean, Sunstorm. Don't let him make you feel that way."

"He wants me to carry h-his sparklings."

"He told me that if you can't keep them alive or are infertile he'd give you back."

Sunstorm perked his wings. "Really?"

"Mhmm." Hotlink nodded.

"I-I'm pretty sure I'm infertile. I-I don't have gestation nanites cycling or… seem to have any in me."

"Even if he doesn't give you back for being infertile, I'm still going to get you back. Understand? You're mine, not his."

Sunstorm slowly nodded. "Yes, sir."

"I love you." He kissed the outlier's cheekplates.

Sunstorm gave the faintest of smiles. "I love you more."

"I love you most." He kissed him again, savoring this moment when he knew Sunstorm was safe in his protective arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I'M NOT DEAD! I haven't updated this story since January 1st. 6 months and 16 days. Wow! I'm sorry about that, guys. I'm a senior in college and this last semester was cray-cray. Like drawing 12 drawings a week plus homework for 6 other classes, plus a job, plus taking care of my job, plus stupid PTSD shit plaguing my life. I was not able to do any writing what-so-ever, so when I returned to this I'm rusty and thus why the writing is kind of blech... As I keep going I'll get back into story writing which is different from essay writing for school.**
> 
> **Anyway! I am an official senior now, on the Dean's List, and if I keep my GPA as is or higher I will graduate with Honors! :D I'm doing some summer classes but they will be over soon and then I have 2 months of freedom before fall semester starts up. I probably won't be able to get a lot of writing done this year... I'm sorry. Just know that I graduate May 2018 and hopefully will have more time since I would just be working a job then go home and not deal with homework. As always, you can message me or check my deviantART account (Ga-Maleven on deviantART) to stay updated on what I'm doing.**
> 
> **I'm also doing educational blog posts on dA covering veganism and animal/human rights so that's been taking some time. Got them almost all written out. Just like 3 left to go and those will be publishing monthly, so please check them out! :)**
> 
> **Now, about the story! Bitstream has a rape/dominant fetish and he is a sex addict. Sunstorm is an emetophilia (vomit fetish). Hence why... He loves giving fellatio because then he can vomit all over his trinemates, and his trinemates have learned to deal with it long ago. They don't get turned on by it, but they know it makes him happy and more fun in berth so they just go with the flow.**
> 
> **Nacelle hasn't been courted before so he's eager to get going with everything, thus why they are moving along quickly with courting, and Starfire is just aggressive because he wants to be trined already as well.**
> 
> **Ransack is not the Ransack from the IDW comics. I just threw a name in there. deal with it!**
> 
> **So, after not writing this story for so long I kind of forgotten the flow of it. I have all my notes still so still know key points/scenes, but... Idk... Things kinda have been forgotten here and there. This story isn't going to be that long and a lot of skipping around. But, once it's done I have three other fanfic ideas not related to this story at all. You'll love them. Just bear with me getting this one done. Besides, this one is giving helpful Seeker knowledge of breeding mates which is used even more in one of the upcoming fanfics.**
> 
> **Don't know when the next update will be and don't know how many I'll get in this summer. Sorry about that, but university is a bitch. Thank you for your patience! :D**


	4. Some Old Faces

"We know what we are, but know not what we may be." ~ William Shakespeare.

"To do all that one is able to do, is to be a man; to do all that one would like to do, is to be a god." ~ Napoleon Bonaparte.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Nacelle chuckled as he sat in the mess hall with Elevon, the two contently refueling during some palaver. A bouquet of crystal flowers was suddenly shoved in the tri-colored Seeker's faceplates, causing him to roll his optics.

"Must you?" He grumbled.

"Yes." Starfire then sat on his lap. "Accept me."

"Primus…" He turned away, missing that thing called personal space.

Elevon smirked at the less than pleased Seeker. "Just bang already, you two. You're not finding anyone else."

"Says you." Nacelle snapped.

On the other side of the mess hall, Hotlink sat at a table with Bitstream and Sunstorm. The yellow Seeker was curled against the purple one, not feeling well enough to refuel. Bitstream sat on the other side of the outlier, stroking a wing to comfort him.

"I'm going to kill him." Bitstream said dangerously.

"You will not engage him. You're not strong enough to fight him." Hotlink stated firmly. "We're going to ensure Sunstorm never bears him a creation, and then he will be left alone."

"Just remove his gestation nanite production unit?"

"I doubt he'll get sparked, but if he does we will have it secretly aborted."

Sunstorm looked up at him. "Y-you can't kill an innocent sparkling. I-it's not their fault! I-it's the sire's fault."

"Sunstorm…" Hotlink vented a sigh. "I get where you're coming from, but I don't think you would want that glitch to be a sire. He would neglect your creations and you would only become more depressed. _If_ the sparkling even makes it to term. And when this war ends we will just go far away and see if we can't make our own."

Sunstorm fluttered his wings. "I want one with you, Hottie." He hugged him.

"I know, my love." He lifted the outlier's chin and kissed him on the lip plates. "But not with Bitsy because he would give his creations engex before they even finish nursing."

"I would." Bitstream nodded in agreement before drinking from his cube.

Sunstorm pressed himself against Hotlink, kissing him on the cheekplates. Hotlink nuzzled olfactory sensors with him, smiling faintly. Sunstorm smiled back, wings fluttering, his digits interlocking with Hotlink's as they held servos. Sunstorm offlined his optics, resting his helm against Hotlink's chest plates, feeling safe with him. He was his hero and always protected him. He was never in danger when Hotlink was beside him. And if he did have sparklings with Hotlink, or Hotlink with Bitstream, he knew Hotlink would be the best sire because no one would ever be able to get near their creations to harm them. He smiled at that thought, imagining being an actual carrier and raising a family with his trine. That was his future, definitely.

"Get away from him."

Sunstorm jumped back as Hotlink was suddenly yanked back and thrown off his seat. Bitstream leaped to his peds, wings flared and engine growling as he grasped Sunstorm's arm, pulling him over.

Contrail stepped closer, his own wings flared. "Release him, Bitstream." He ordered calmly.

Bitstream pushed Sunstorm behind him, never backing down. "Stay away from my brother." He snarled, optics narrowed. "He's not your frag toy."

"He's my breeding mate. He's already been claimed. Release him at once or else you will be punished."

"Go ahead. You can't do worse to me than what Hotlink does every orn. A flogging, dominating, public humiliation… Been there, done that." He flicked his wings in warning as Contrail's trinemates neared.

Hotlink slowly stood up, his own wings flaring. "Contrail, leave Sunstorm alone. He's not able to handle this."

"I already informed you that my processor has been made up." Contrail snapped before turning back to Bitstream. "Step aside, adulterer."

Bitstream's engine growled louder. "Insults won't make me stand down."

"That was a statement. Everyone is aware of your whoring activities and desires to interface outside of the trine. Now, move."

"Make me, fragface."

"Bitsy, please." Sunstorm said softly, clinging to Bitstream's arm. "I-I don't want him to hurt you."

"He won't. He's a coward."

"Stormrunner, Nova, remove Bitstream. I'll deal with him later." Contrail ordered.

The two designated Seekers moved forward, wings flared. Bitstream flicked his wings, preparing for battle. Sunstorm's optics were bright yellow now, golden electricity beginning to zap over his frame.

"Touch my trinemate and I will tear off your limbs." The blue Seeker ominously hissed, glowing optics thin slits.

"Don't give him to your Alpha and we'll tear out your insides." Stormrunner flicked his wings.

"Good luck, aft-kisser."

Hotlink glanced back and forth. Everything telling him to protect his trine, to tear those threatening the two he was sworn to protect and care for apart. They were his duty, his brothers, his trinemates, his lovers… His family. But if he tore apart Stormrunner and Nova, what would the Alpha do? The Alpha had control of the Seekers, and many Seekers hated Hotlink. He was strict, he disciplined harshly, and was traditional. Many would be more than happy to take out such a Seeker. Especially the Starscream followers. His loyalists were still large in number and determined to see his plans for the Seekers fulfilled.

Being a trineleader was not as easy as many thought it was. Sometimes you have to set aside pride to protect those you loved. If he was killed or seriously harmed he couldn't defend his trine. If he was killed, Sunstorm would kill himself. Bitstream would be alone and may not feel upset over losing Hotlink, but he would be beyond devastated over the death of Sunstorm. And if he did fight back and was defeated, him and Bitstream could face torture, or worse: Banishment. Never to see Sunstorm again and the outlier either committing suicide or dying a prolonged, miserable death from depression and his loss of will to survive.

He hated himself, but he had to do what would cause the least harm to those he loved.

"Bitstream, stand down. We won't win this fight." He ordered, trying to stay strong for them.

Bitstream turned to him. "What!? No! I am _not_ letting them touch my brother! I WILL KILL THEM BEFORE THEY CAN LAY ONE DIGIT ON HIM!"

Coolant was leaking from Sunstorm's optics, clinging tightly to Bitstream, starting to tremble now, his wings drooping, needing his trinemates to protect him. Despite what many thought, not all Seekers were eager or willing to fight. And Sunstorm did his best to avoid conflict. He was a lover, not a fighter, simply put. And with his anxiety, depression, and extreme self-loathing, he needed his trinemates to care for him. He couldn't do it himself.

"Bitstream, I want to kill them as much as you do, but if we start a fight we won't win it. Not this orbital cycle. Contrail has control of the Seekers. He'll send them on us and if we're not killed we may be banished. We need to stay with Sunstorm. We will have our victory, I promise. Contrail has his this orbital cycle."

Bitstream flicked his wings at his trineleader, still keeping Sunstorm behind him. The yellow Seeker swallowed, terrified at the thought of losing his trinemates. He clung pitifully to his brother, feeling him so tense, knowing that Bitstream would go all the way to defend him. Bitstream had killed other Decepticons for simply pushing Sunstorm over, or insulting him to the point he cried. And despite how terrible his punishments had been, he never hesitated to do it again. He did everything for his trinemate, no matter the pain, humiliation, or if he would die. That's what trines did. They sacrificed each other, because their love was that strong. And even though his trine was broken, and rumors had been going around that it may soon split, he still loved them as if nothing was wrong between them. He loved them so much, and couldn't bear to see them suffer, especially not for him.

"I-if I-I submit, w-will y-you l-le-eve my b-brothers alone?" Sunstorm stuttered, trembling even harder, his wings rattling against his back.

"No, you are _not_ submitting to this glitch!" Bitstream flicked his wings, keeping a servo on Sunstorm's chest to ensure he stayed put.

Contrail smirked. "You submit to me and no harm will come to them. I will allow you to visit them during the orbital cycle as long as you stay with me, do exactly as I command, and don't fight me as I spark you."

Sunstorm slowly nodded, hesitantly releasing Bitstream and stepping forward. Bitstream quickly got in front of him, grasping his arms.

"No, Sunstorm. You don't need to do as this waste-of-metal is saying. We'll just leave. He's not our true Alpha. He's just a temporary wannabe." The blue Seeker flicked his wings.

"Bitsy… We can't go anywhere. We have to stay with the other Seekers and Decepticons or else we will be traitors…" The outlier explained softly, not looking at his trinemate. "I-I'll be fine. H-he won't spark me. I-I have to protect you."

"No _, I_ protect you, Sunstorm." Bitstream said firmly, his grip tightening on Sunstorm's arms. "You are _not_ strong enough to care for yourself or your trinemates. It's mine and Hotlink's job to protect you, care for you, and see to it that the trine is safe. We have always done this and we will continue to."

"Maybe it's my time to return the favor."

"Stop."

"He'll hurt you and Hottie. I-I can't let that happen." Coolant began to leak from his optics, finally looking up at his trinemate.

"He'll do his worst. But you are not his."

Sunstorm was silent a moment before speaking, barely louder than a whisper. "Primus will take care of me. He always has."

"Sunstorm, Primus isn't real…"

Contrail flicked his wings, growing impatient. "Sunstorm, come." He snapped.

Sunstorm swallowed, then pecked a kiss to Bitstream's lip plates. He stepped away from his brother, feeling the strong servos releasing him. Anxiously, the outlier approached the Alpha, keeping his wings low, servos wringing.

Contrail flared his wings at Hotlink, shooting him a dangerous glare. Hotlink flared and flicked his back, optics narrowed, engine growling softly. Bitstream flicked his own wings, his engine still bitterly growing, making sure everyone knew just how pissed off he was. Stormrunner and Nova flared their wings back at the blue Seeker, warning him not to attack as his body language was still threatening.

The golden Seeker took his victim's servo, feeling him trembling. "There's no reason to be afraid, Sunstorm. I would never hurt you." He said soothingly, almost sounding like he could be trusted.

Sunstorm didn't dare look at him, now thinking this was a bad idea. He was shaking so hard that his denta were rattling as he was turned around and pushed against the table. His servos made to rest on it, then his legs forced apart. Those unwanted servos touched his intimacy, the place he only reserved for his trine. He removed his codpiece when Contrail gave it a rude tug, wanting it gone. He heard Contrail removing his own, could feel the hardening spike between his legs, then felt it pushing inside of him. His optics widened, gasping at the intrusion. Strong arms wrapped around his waist, almost in a hug, before hard thrusts followed. His faceplates scrunched up, gritting his denta from the pain. His body was preparing himself even more, making it less painful, tingling with some pleasure now, feeling that large spike moving in and out of him. Sliding, scraping, touching his sensory nodes, but not the way his trinemates did.

"Ow… Hah… Ow… Ow, ah, hah, ouch… Mmmmph! Ow… Hah, ow, oh, hah… Nrrrgh…." He moaned, optics offlining, servos clenching the tabletop. He onlined them again and looked up when he felt someone holding a servo, wrapping digits around his.

Bitstream watched him, his wings low now, the expression on his face different. still angry, but softer. He held Sunstorm's servo, the other stroking the back of it, letting him know he was there. Sunstorm grasped his brother's servo, letting his emotions go. Bitstream was here to protect him, so he could show what he was feeling. He cried, coolant flowing from his now yellow optics as some golden electricity zapped from them. He yelped when Contrail roughly bit his neck cables, flicking his wings to show that the outlier was his. He was claiming him in front of everyone, making sure they would notice, and his body as aggressive as it could be.

Seekers were looking over, wings perking, seeing that the Alpha had taken a breeding mate. Trineleaders flared their wings, now knowing their trinemates were at risk of being taken away from them. Singles glanced nervously, aware they were easy prey to an Alpha who was ready to breed.

Starfire perked his wings, holding Nacelle on his lap against the other Seeker's will. He watched the scene happening on the other side of the mess hall, hearing the pitiful crying of the outlier.

"Why is he doing that?" The young Seeker asked.

Nacelle perked his own wings, watching for a moment before speaking. "Contrail has taken Sunstorm as a breeding mate. He's claiming him."

"And Sunstorm definitely is not thrilled about it." Elevon pointed out. "Poor guy… He has enough slag to deal with."

"Why him?" Nacelle turned to his friend. "I mean, Sunstorm is a great guy, he's just kind of a wimp."

Starfire ignored what they were saying, his optics never looking away from the rape. His wings flared as is optics narrowed, watching how Contrail was hurting the smaller Seeker, pinning him down, and biting him. How much Sunstorm was crying, clinging to his trinemate, and clearly wanting none of this. This was wrong. This was why his carrier never took breeding mates. Everyone had a right to be with who they wanted to be with. If a Seeker wanted to be a breeding mate, then fine, but it was wrong to take a Seeker from their trine and force them to carry your spawn. And it wasn't right to just watch this abuse of power unfold.

"I'll be back." Starfire pushed Nacelle off his lap and stood up.

"No, I know what you're thinking." The tri-colored Seeker bounced in front of the young Seeker, holding his arms up to stop him. "Starfire, don't. He'll kick your aft."

"I was thinking 'kill you.'" Elevon blurted out, sipping from his curly straw.

Starfire just glared at them. "He's hurting Sunstorm. That's not right."

"He's claiming him as a breeding mate." Nacelle explained.

"Against his will!" Starfire exclaimed, wings flicking. "Move, Nacelle." He pushed aside the smaller flyer and marched straight over to the Alpha.

Sunstorm was still crying, clinging to Bitstream's servo. Hotlink stood by, servos clenched in fists at his sides, trying to keep himself from murdering. Contrail was just thrusting harder and faster now, panting, his wings fluttering from stimulation, greatly enjoying his newest plaything. He smiled between nips to Sunstorm's neck cables, keeping him pinned to the tabletop.

"Hey, slagface."

Contrail looked up just in time to receive a brutal bunch to the faceplates. The Alpha fell back, completely taken by surprise as he stumbled. Sunstorm yelped from the pain of the sudden pull out, jumping onto the table and quickly clambering over it into Bitstream's protective arms. Hotlink jumped back, as did Stormrunner and Nova.

"What the hell!?" Contrail roared, turning to face his assailant.

"You have no right to be raping a Seeker!" Starfire flicked his wings, engine growling, optics glowing daggers.

Contrail eyed him, his wings flaring. "Back down, bastard, before I tear your wings off." He growled.

"And let you rape and terrorize the very ones you claim to be protecting? Hell no." The young Seeker snapped.

Hotlink slowly began to back away, glancing over at his trinemates. Bitstream held Sunstorm, slowly sneaking away with him as the yellow Seeker continued softly crying. Contrail was too distracted with Starfire to notice Hotlink's trine getting away.

"You're out of line, sparkling. Back down, _now_." Was the harsh order.

"Make me." Starfire prepared to fight.

Nacelle rubbed a servo over his faceplates, knowing this would only end in tears and a lot of pain for the red Seeker. Why did he have to take after his carrier so much? It was like watching Starscream and Megatron glitching to each other all over again.

Contrail lunged first, grabbing the young Seeker and activating his thrusters. Starfire activated his own, grasping the golden Seeker, holding him tightly. Contrail slammed Starfire into the wall, pinning him there as he rained down relentless punches to his faceplates. Starfire tried blocking them, kicking the Alpha in the abdominal plates to get him off. Contrail flew back, but slammed back into Starfire, grabbed an arm, and swung him around. Starfire lost his balance, slamming into a support pillar, then falling onto a table, breaking it in half.

He groaned, slowly getting up when Contrail dove down, grasped his neck, and flew back up. He dived back down, holding Starfire before him, and smashed the larger Seeker helm first into the floor.

Everything was black for a klik. His optics slowly onlined, feeling himself being dragged along the cold, hard floor. He was so dizzy, his brain module trying to get back fully online from that crash. He felt… Himself being lifted. Something cold, and smooth was now pressed against his front. His arms… Were pulled up and… Chains or something tight tied to his wrists. And to his ankles. He groaned, slowly beginning to realize what was happening as he hung from his wrists.

He was chained to a support pillar, his arms above his helm and back exposed. His optics widened, suddenly scared of what was going to happen.

"Good, you're online." Contrail grunted as he stood beside him. "You are nothing but trouble like your worthless carrier. And like your worthless, slut carrier, the only thing to keep you inline is a flogging." He then held up a long, thick energy whip with multiple tails.

Starfire's optics only grew in size, his spark pulse racing. He couldn't get himself to speak, watching a smirking Contrail walk behind him. The red Seeker looked ahead, only seeing the grey pillar before him. He pulled his restraints, but they weren't bulging. His optics offlined, suddenly wishing he was with his sire.

"Since this is his first time maybe I should go easy on him." Contrail so casually said as he uncoiled the whip, powering it on. He glanced over the watching crowd, noting a very anxious Nacelle. The Alpha smirked. "Nah, I'm sure the bastard has pain immunity like his carrier so deserves extra."

Starfire was cycling his air faster, remembering when he was flogged by Megatron. That searing pain, his screaming, his carrier's pleas. His systems went into panic mode, not wanting to feel that hell again. He desperately started to tug at his restraints, almost like some savage beast, absolutely terrified. His wings flicking, lowering, having to move from the energy boost now filling his freaking out systems. There was chuckling from the crowd, thinking he simply was scared of his punishment.

Contrail's wicked smile grew, knowing he was going to enjoy this greatly, and then frag the slag out of his trinemates. He raised his arm, swung it, and brought the cruel weapon down hard across the young Seeker's lower back.

Starfire's optics brightly glowed as he yelped from the pain. He jumped, tugging with more fervor, needing to get away. More lashes struck his back and wings, each followed by a pained cry, jump, and more struggling. They even lashed over his aft and thighs, leaving nothing safe from their cruelty.

Nacelle swallowed, barely able to watch. Many of the Seekers were laughing. All of those who hated Starscream were getting a kick out of this. To them, seeing Starscream's only creation suffering was terrific revenge on someone who actually tried to make good change.

The lashes continued to mercilessly rained down, Starfire's wings, backplates, aft, and thighs now covered in cuts and his leaking energon. He kept crying out, jump, trying to get away, but couldn't. Some coolant began to leak from his static filled optics, suddenly wanting his sire. He wanted his carrier as well, but the urge was stronger for Skyfire, perhaps because he had been around him longer. He wanted his sire to come in, beat the slag out of Contrail, and save him. He wanted to hug his sire and be with him again. Why did he mistreat him? He needed him to save him!

The flogging continued for nearly two breems. Starfire's back was all torn up, his energon pooling on the floor. The young Seeker was no long struggling, just weakly hanging there, whimpering from the lashes. He was weakened from the energon loss and burning up so much of his reserves with struggling. His wrists and ankles were leaking, torn from his desperate attempts at escape.

Contrail finally ceased the scourging, subspacing the whip as he smiled. "No fun, is it, youngling?" He hissed, now standing beside the tortured being. Starfire didn't acknowledge him, just continued softly panting, trembling some. "I'm your Alpha, understand? What I say goes. Act up again and you will get a dominating. Understood?"

Starfire didn't react, just kept cycling air. Contrail flicked his wings. "No one touches or speaks to him! I will release him when I choose to. If anyone takes him down from here they will receive the same punishment. Am I understood?"

The watching Seekers nodded, some speaking their affirmation. Contrail glanced at Nacelle, making sure he heard. "We're leaving." He then snapped his digits before storming away with his trinemates.

The other Seekers obediently followed, some glancing back at the injured Seeker. Nacelle hesitated, but then followed when Elevon tugged his arm. He kept looking over his wing back at that poor being.

Starfire listened to them depart, cycling his air. Once the last of them were gone he let it out, crying into the support pillar, wishing he was with his sire.

* * *

"Look at me." Bitstream grabbed Sunstorm's helm, making him do so. "I love you. You're safe now. Shhh, I have you."

Sunstorm just continued crying, clinging to his brother in a fierce hug. Hotlink stood by the door, watching them. They were in Bitstream's quarters, for that's where the blue Seeker had carried the yellow one. Hotlink didn't go too close, despite wanting to hold Sunstorm himself. Bitstream was being aggressive and was pissed at his trineleader. Not only that, but Bitstream hated him and he didn't want to upset him. He was trying to keep the trine together for Sunstorm's sake, and if that meant keeping his distance from Bitstream, then so be it.

"I know, love. Shhh, let it out. That slagger isn't touching you again." Bitstream gently rocked his trinemate, trying to calm him down. Sunstorm kept bawling into Bitstream's chestplates, shaking all over.

"Contrail may come looking for him soon." Hotlink spoke softly.

"He's not getting into my quarters." Bitstream flicked his wings.

"Maybe not… But we can't risk him sending all the Seekers after us and Sunstorm being hurt."

"He HAS been hurt!" Bitstream shouted, glaring daggers at the purple Seeker. "And you didn't do _anything_ for him! You are the _worst_ trineleader ever! You just sacrifice Sunstorm to that maniac all because he's a joke of an Alpha?!"

"Bitstream, don't you raise your vocalizer at me." Hotlink flared his wings.

"Or what? You'll dominate me? Flog me? Publically humiliate me? You've done that a trillion times. I don't care anymore."

"You have no right to speak to me so!"

"I have every right and I will! You're a useless trineleader and we don't need you!"

"STOP FIGHTING!" Sunstorm shrieked, so tired of hearing this same argument over and over again.

Bitstream glared silently at Hotlink, tightening his grip on Sunstorm. Hotlink lowered his wings slightly, hating this position. Before, he would just walk away to hide in his own quarters, scared to push Bitstream away. Before, he would have just grabbed him, beaten him, dominated him, and locked him in his quarters for a time. But, now it had gotten to the point where Bitstream was threatening to leave the trine and showing signs that he was nearing that. A thread was all that was holding their trine together, and Hotlink could feel the strands wearing away each orbital cycle, each time they argued, each time he begged Bitstream to stop being with people outside of the trine. He was going to lose him, but he was trying to prolong that inevitable orbital cycle. All for Sunstorm.

"Just… Leave." Bitstream ground out, stroking Sunstorm's backplates.

"I-I want Hottie." Sunstorm pitifully whimpered. "I-I want b-both of you."

Bitstream vented a frustrated sigh before kissing the outlier on the lip plates. "Fine. Just for you."

Hotlink swallowed, regaining control of his emotions. He couldn't be weak in front of his trine. Cautiously, he approached, having lost trust of Bitstream long ago after so many attacks. He sat down beside them, instantly being pulled in by the smallest member of their trine.

"Cuddle with me? Like a trine does?" Sunstorm softly asked.

"Okay, for you." Bitstream kissed Sunstorm before making him lie down beside him.

Hotlink bit back his emotions once more. The fact his trinemate has to beg for them to act like a trine tore him apart. He lied on the other side of the yellow Seeker, the two cuddling him protectively. Sunstorm fluttered his wings, faintly smiling, not having shared a berth with both of them at once in a very long time.

"I love you. Both of you." He quietly said, snuggling against both.

"Love you, too, Sunshine." Bitstream kissed him on the cheekplates.

Hotlink hesitated. "I love you, Sunstorm. And you, Bitstream." He kissed Sunstorm, then started to lean to give Bitstream a kiss, only for the blue Seeker to turn his helm away and scoot back.

Hotlink bit his lower lip plate, lying back beside Sunstorm, holding him closer. Bitstream vented an exasperated sigh, kissed Sunstorm again, then snuggled, trying to avoid touching Hotlink.

Sunstorm felt the tension, the hurt, and the loathing. "Can you both kiss me? Three way? Please?"

"I'm not kissing Hotlink. He's going to probably flip out if I give him another ITV…" Bitstream grumbled.

Coolant pooled in Sunstorm's optics, hoping that it would have worked. He slowly nodded, curling into Hotlink's chassis, needing the comfort he brought him. Bitstream rolled his optics, scooted back until he was against the wall and the furthest from Hotlink, then shut down for recharge. Hotlink stroked Sunstorm's helm, listening to the hurt outlier renew his sobs.

* * *

Starfire hung there, everything sore, unable to move, covered in his dried energon. His cycling had slowed down, but he felt so weak, so tired, so… abandoned.

Loud pedfalls neared, but they were not the obnoxious clacking of Seeker thrusters. No, they sounded flat, like a grounder's. They stopped beside him, and he could feel someone gazing at his torn frame. He wanted to look back to see who it was, but movement brought horrible, searing pain to his agonizingly, dying body. He swallowed, hoping they wouldn't rape or kill him. He had had enough of a bad orbital cycle without death to add to the list.

"You look just like your carrier. But you don't think like him."

Starfire's optics widened, recognizing that vocalizer. Only one person in the entire universe sounded like that.

"Soundwave?" He whispered, unable to speak any louder.

The Communications Officer silently removed the chains from the Seeker's ankles, and then his wrists. He caught him as he fell, supporting him with an arm slung over his shoulder. He then dragged him along, remaining silent.

Starfire spoke after a bit, feeling more energy come to him. "I-I was wondering where you were."

"Seeker Starfire: Gone for stellar cycles. Presumed deactivated. Soundwave: Pleased to see you alive."

"R-really?"

"Soundwave: Enjoyed sparkling Starfire. Too bad you grew."

Starfire smirked. "Yeah… Sire says the same thing. Wished I had stayed tiny. He never shuts up about when he could carry me on the palm of one servo."

"Reason for return?"

"To be the Alpha…"

"Working out well?"

"Don't rub it in…"

"Seeker Starfire: Sound like Seeker Starscream. Sarcasm and complaints."

"Well, live a miserable life and you see how cheery you sound."

"Still sound like Seeker Starscream." Soundwave paused before speaking again. "Soundwave: Sorry for your loss. Knew Starscream very well. He did not deserve to die like that."

Starfire bit his lower lip plate, remaining silent. No, his carrier did not deserve to die, period. Why must the good, compassionate, and loving people always die first while the wretched ones, like Contrail, keep living?

The tapedeck walked the large flyer down a couple of hallways before palming open the door to medbay. Starfire perked his wings, trudging along to the medberth that Soundwave pulled him to. The Seeker carefully lied on his front, hissing from the pain. The blue grounder cocked his helm, watching him, the scene so familiar with another Seeker.

"Is someone out there?!"

Soundwave looked up as the vocalizer sounded from the back room. "Require medical assistance." He intoned.

"Of course you do…" Was the sarcastic remark as the Constructicon medic walked from the back. "What is it this time?"

"Hook: Will be pleased to see him."

Hook eyed the Communications Officer as he came around. He paused, seeing the Seeker, not recognizing him. No Seeker was that large, or was painted that particular scheme. He neared, stopping when Starfire turned his helm to look at him. Those dark faceplates…

"Starfire?" He asked softly, then suddenly stormed over, grasped his shoulders and shook him. "Where the hell have you been!? Why are you damaged?! He better not sent you here to make my life miserable all over again!"

"Ouch! It hurts! Please stop…!" The young Seeker yelped, not expecting that greeting.

"Where have you been?"

"My sire took me to a colony to hide me from the war and everyone. I recently returned to claim my right as Alpha of the Seekers."

"Hmm," Hook released him, roughly grabbing a wing to inspect it. "And I can tell that's working out for you."

"I'll beat Contrail, don't worry." Was the curt response.

"You sound like your carrier talking about Megatron…" He paused to grab a scanner and run it over the flyer. "Low on fuel… Soundwave, go get Scrapper from the back."

Soundwave brightened his visor for a moment before silently walking to the back room to do so. Hook picked up a welder and began to seal up the still leaking wounds. Starfire remained still, letting the doctor work.

"You really look like him." He said after a moment.

"Everyone says that."

"You do."

"Well… I am his son. I imagine that's how coding goes…"

"Much bigger than I thought you would end up being. I delivered you, you know. And you were pretty small for a Seekerlet. We assumed that meant you would be on the smaller side like Starscream. Your carrier always talked big, but he was scrawny for his frametype."

"Yeah… I remember my uncles always making fun about his size. He was a bit shorter than Skywarp so they said things about that representing the size of other body parts on him… And that he had 'short person syndrome.' That being short just made him feisty and dangerous."

Hook smirked. "I have no doubt he had that. He would always play games with his Seekers and they would often target him simply because of his height. Maybe it's a good thing he fell in love with a shuttle. That ensured you wouldn't be little like him."

Starfire faintly smiled. "Yeah… I'm just glad he did find someone like sire. He needed someone who actually loved him as much as sire does."

"How is your sire doing?"

Starfire's smile vanished. "Not good… He's so depressed he's no longer working. He painted himself black and just sits at home crying, watching TV, and looking at pictures of carrier. I was providing for him for several stellar cycles because he just couldn't do it himself anymore. Sometimes I would have to remind him to refuel, shower, or just… that it's okay to live."

Hook didn't speak immediately. "I'm so sorry for your loss… I… considered Starscream a friend. Not a close friend. More like… Frenemies. He was always my nemesis. Never listened to me, always doing something idiotic that got him damaged or almost killed… And I was the only one he trusted enough to repair him, despite how much he fought me."

"He complained about you a lot."

"I know he did."

Starfire was silent, thinking to himself before softly speaking. "It's not right he's gone."

Hook vented a soft sigh. "No… It's not. Especially not when he had a sparkling to raise. Creations should be raised by both creators and never have to deal with such trauma."

"I want to kill his murderers."

"We all do. But we have to be rational with what we can and cannot do. And going after Autobot high command is simply not something we can do… yet."

"When then?"

"If we win the war."

"No soon enough."

"The end of this ridiculous war never is…"

"How much longer before I'm patched up?"

"Patience. It will be a bit." He was quiet for a moment before continuing. "Who was the one that oversaw his execution."

Starfire's optics narrowed. "Prowl of Petrex."

Hook slowly nodded as he continued welding the Seeker's backside. Scrapper and the other Constructicons soon came, having held back to allow Hook some time with the Seekerlet he had adored. Now they were all over that grown Seeker, asking him questions, filling him in on the latest happenings, and pointing out how much he looked like that infamous former Decepticon Second.

* * *

**The Next Orbital Cycle:**

Contrail pinned Sunstorm against the berth, thrusting brutally into him. The yellow Seeker whimpered and moaned, but held still, looking up into those lustful optics. He was too scared to move, his legs on his rapist's hips, and his servos grasping at the berthtop. They were locked in Contrail's quarters, the Alpha having dragged the outlier away from his trinemates. It wasn't gentle either. He had literally barged into Bitstream's room, grasped Sunstorm, yanked him out, and taken him to his quarters to immediately begin interfacing with him.

"Ouch… Hah… Mmmm…. Ow… Hah… Ow…" Sunstorm moaned softly, his helm between the two servos of the Alpha that rested on the berthtop. The Alpha was working on his third overload, relentlessly pounding into the smaller mech, not giving him a moment's respite. Sunstorm clenched his denta, pitifully looking up into those blood red optics, wishing they were his trinemates'. "Ow… C-could you slow down, hah, sir?"

"I'm about to come." Contrail grunted.

Sunstorm bit his lower lip plate. "Yes, sir. Ow…."

Contrail kept going, starting to thrust even harder and faster until he finally reached his climax, releasing his active nanites into his breeding mate as their sparks connected savagely. Sunstorm whimpered and wiggled, his servos tearing at the berth top from the pain of the sparkbond.

Contrail panted over him, his heated exhales caressing the other's cheekplates. Sunstorm wasn't panting, not overheated like the Alpha was. He silently watched him, just waiting for it to start back up.

"Why aren't you enjoying this?" Contrail inquired between pants, not angry, but not pleased either.

Sunstorm lowered his wings. "I… I'm just… Not turned on, sir. Th-the interface isn't bad. I-I just… I-I just a-am use to my trinemates a-and what we do together."

"And what do you do?"

Sunstorm didn't answer immediately, his servos raising to wring together. "Well… W-we have our own… fetishes we do on each other. A-and play around… Laugh… Be silly… I-I'm usually tickled… Told I'm loved… W-we used to… have a lot of fun all bonding together. Now I just… bond with them one at a time. Bitsy and Hottie are… separating. They don't love each other anymore." He said the last sentence softly, wishing that his trine did love each other as they had so long ago.

Contrail perked his wings some. "What kind of fetishes?"

"Well… Bitsy is into raptophilia, light sadism, toucherism, voyeurism, exhibitionism, erotophonophilia, asphyxiation, dacyphilia, blastophilia to an extreme, and tiny bit of necrophilia. And he practices several on me."

"I don't know all of these fetish terms…"

"Bitsy likes to rape me. A lot. Constantly. And the more I fight him the more he loves it. And if I don't fight him enough he beats my aft, which I hate. I don't like pain. But he also likes it when the person he's raping is crying, so whipping me makes me cry a lot. He likes that. I don't. I don't get turned on by Bitsy's fetishes, really… It's all about him hurting someone. And I don't like being hurt or hurting anyone."

"Well, what do you like?" Contrail leaned over, pressing a kiss to Sunstorm's cheekplates, wanting to make him happy to better the chance of a successful sparkbond.

Sunstorm swallowed, still scared of him. "I… I'm a…" He bit his lower lip plate.

"Hmm? You can tell me. I'm not going to hurt you, Sunstorm. You're mine now. And I want to make you happy. You're going to be carrying my creations before long." He kissed him on the lip plates, not receiving one back. "It's now my job to care for, protect, and pleasure you. Alright?" He smiled, trying to play the poor Seeker.

"I-I don't kn-know if you would want to-"

"Just tell me." He trailed kisses along his neck.

Sunstorm swallowed again. "I'm... Into emetophilia. Like… The extreme of it."

"I don't know any of these terms…"

Sunstorm swallowed, embarrassed about his fetish. Only his trinemates knew. He hid it from the rest of the world out of shame, knowing how disgusting it was. No sane person would be into such a gross thing.

"I… I like… love… to suck spike… S-swallow it… A-and purge it back up. I-it turns me on like nothing else. The smell… sensation of feeling it come up… seeing it… A-and sucking itself makes me feel so… alive. I-I love giving fellatio. Bitsy always says I could die happy with a glory hole, b-but of course I would never partake of such activity."

Contrail smirked some. "You like sucking spike that much?"

Sunstorm slowly nodded, not sure if he said the right thing. "P-probably should… stop kissing me…"

"I haven't been sucked off in forever. Of how gross vomit is, if it gets you to better sparkbond… We can have a cleaning drone come through. I'm sure the floors have seen worse with Starscream's trine once living here."

"Well, it's not just the floor… I… Nevermind. Y-you don't have to, sir. I'm sure I'll still get sparked, maybe, just without the fetishes."

The likelihood of better sparkbonds increases when both parties are turned on. I like increasing my odds."

Sunstorm slowly nodded. "Yes, sir. I… understand."

Contrail slowly pulled out of the smaller Seeker, leaving his impressive spike exposed. Sunstorm sat up, wings perking slightly as he looked down, then up at his rapist.

"Go ahead." Contrail gestured to his greatest asset.

"Um… You want to be standing, sitting, or lying?" The outlier asked softly, nervous, but kind of glad Contrail was actually being nicer to him.

"I'm fine standing."

Sunstorm slid off the berth and got on his knees before the Alpha so his face was in front of the phallus. He hesitated, never having done this to anyone other than his trinemates. He looked up at Contrail, then back to the thing that had been hurting him so much recently. He vented a sigh before taking the entire thing into his mouth and down his throat, without pause and without any sign of gagging. Contrail gasped softly from the sudden engulfing of his spike, not expecting it to be done so fast, or smoothly, like that.

Sunstorm grasped Contrail's hips as he fluently bobbed his helm back and forth, mouthing the spike, feeling it moving inside of his throat. He swallowed around it, letting his denta gently scrape along it, knowing how best to play with the sensory nodes on it. His glossa expertly rubbed and pushed against it, giving the Alpha the best blow job he could ever get. Not even trained whores could match the skill that the outlier was giving him.

Contrail gasped, beginning to softly pant as his systems heated up. A servo grasped the top of Sunstorm's helm as the other held the head of the berth, helping to stabilize him. His optics offlined, taking in the sensation to the fullest. Yes, they had to do this again. Every orbital cycle! It was incredible, and far better than anything his current or past trinemates had ever given him.

It wasn't long before Contrail overloaded, his live nanites gushing into Sunstorm's throat like released floodwaters. The outlier didn't even flinch, keeping still and swallowing everything obediently. Once it had finished squirting the last of it into him, he pulled his helm back, Slowly letting the thing out as his glossa trailed along it. He swallowed once more, not a speck of transfluid visible from how well he took it all.

Contrail watched him, panting still. "Wow… That was… Good. Definitely need to do that again."

Sunstorm sheepishly smiled, his wings giving a slight flutter. He was feeling turned on. A lot, actually. He still wanted only his trinemates, but he needed a spike in his valve immediately. He could feel it expanding, lubricating, screaming for something large to slide inside and pound into him.

The outlier stood up, letting the Alpha grasp him and throw him back onto the berth. He gasped as he was penetrated once more and ravaged by that selfish spike. His optics locked on the red ones before him, moaning and gasping from each brutal thrust. Contrail was certainly more turned on now than before, for he was relentlessly giving it to the smaller mech. It was hurting still, but there was more passion, more emotion than just simple need to procreate.

Sunstorm's chest plates parted, his spark exposing itself to the golden Seeker's. Contrail opened his own, pressing himself down to better connect the spark's energy. Raw tendrils of spark energy interconnected, pulled, and grasped, connecting them together in the most intimate connection Cybertronians could have.

Sunstorm offlined his optics, imagining it was Bitstream inside of him, pounding him into oblivion. Feeling him slide in and out, in and out. Feeling the spark connection, those heated exhales, his own frame so turned on from the fellatio. It was Bitstream inside of him. Yes, it was Bitstream. He was with his brother, lover, and best friend. His beautiful, gorgeous, incredible, aft of a trinemate. He loved him and never was happier when with him.

He moaned louder, truly feeling something he liked now since he envisioned Bitstream doing this to him. Oh, he had to do more to that Seeker. He was in the zone. He was with Bitstream. Yes, Bitstream. Bitstream who was always sexier when covered in his vomit. Feeling it come up... Watching it splatter on him… That wondrous sensation. He needed to do it now.

Sunstorm suddenly jerked his helm forward as the most horrific gagging sounded from his throat. The burning sensation of it all coming up scraped along his throat and glossa, feeling its wet, warmth spewing from his gaping jaws and onto the faceplates before him, splattering in all directions.

The humping stopped, everything seemed frozen in time. Sunstorm onlined his optics, feeling so turned on and pleased, but then they widened in fear. Contrail just stood there, his optics offline, the smelly, disgusting concoction of partly processed energon, oil, and grease oozing down his plates and dripping lazily off corners.

The outlier swallowed, his wings so low. "I… I-I told you I-I like... purging…" Was the barely audible reply.

Contrail's wings slowly flared, a frustrated and loud exhale leaving his olfactory sensor, caressing the other Seeker's faceplates. "I expected…. You to purge on the floor." He growled, his denta gritted, barely moving his lip plates in fear of something getting inside.

Sunstorm swallowed. "I-I told you I was… the extreme type. I-I like to purge on my trinemates', a-and to be purged on. A-and the faceplates… _Really_ turn me on. Ack!" He yelped when he was slapped across the faceplates.

Contrail pulled out of him and stormed out of the room. Sunstorm quickly closed his plates and crawled further onto the berth, curling into a ball. He messed up and now he was terrified what would happen. He trembled, wishing to be anywhere but here. Some flames and golden electricity appeared on his wings as his optics glowed bright yellow.

It was long before Contrail marched back into the room, cleaned off of the repulsive filth. His wings flared and frame tense, he locked the door behind him, holding an energon whip in his servo. Sunstorm's optics widened, scooting back.

"Lie down." Contrail snapped, his optics filled with raw fury.

Sunstorm shook his helm quickly. "P-please, sir! I-I didn't mean to upset you! I-It was a reaction! I-I'm sorry!" Coolant began to leak from his optics.

"Lie down, _now_!" He roared.

Sunstorm was shaking so hard, unable to move as he stayed where he was. Fear engulfed his entire being, wanting his trinemates here to protect him.

Contrail stomped around the berth, grasped the yellow being, and yanked him onto the floor. Before he could get up. Contrail pressed a ped down on his nape, raised his arm, and began to lash the screaming Seeker.

* * *

**The Next Morning:**

Sunstorm swallowed, slowly making his way down the corridors to the mess hall. He wiped the back of a servo over his optics, coolant still leaking out. The clacking of his thruster heels the only company he had. He had spent the night with Contrail, in his arms, actually. It was terrible. He had cried himself to recharge, wishing that it was his trinemates holding him, not that monster.

The outlier palmed open the door and entered the crowded space. His wings so low and folded behind him, not wanting anyone to see them or him. But, he could never stay hidden from those who truly loved him. Soon, he found himself in the strong, safe arms of Bitstream, pulling him close and comforting him. The blue Seeker led his brother over to a table, sat down, and pulled him onto his lap. Sunstorm clung to him before letting his emotions out, crying into that chassis he knew so well.

"Shhh, shhh, I got you. You're safe now, my love. Bitsy has you." He soothingly said, stroking the damaged backplates carefully.

Hotlink leaned over, lifting Sunstorm's chin up and kissing him lovingly on the lip plates. "Why did he hurt you?" He asked quietly.

Sunstorm couldn't hold it in any longer, breaking down in loud, uncontrollable sobs, desperately clutching Bitstream as if Contrail was there trying to pull him away. The hacker continued stroking his brother's backplates, his wings flaring, wanting Contrail's helm mounted on his wall.

"H-he s-said th-that he wanted t-to please m-me." The outlier choked out between his sobs, wiping at his optics. "S-so h-he said for m-me to do w-what I n-norm-maly do with y-you two."

"You purged on him?" Hotlink softly asked, stroking the yellow Seeker's helm.

"I-I was i-imagining th-that Bitsy w-was in m-me. I-I lost c-control and…" He swallowed, trying to control his emotions. "I-I purged on his faceplates… H-he was pissed and left the room. I-I thought he would j-just clean up and be grumpy b-but he came b-back with a-a whip a-and start-ted to-" He resumed crying harder, the memory of the attack still vivid.

Bitstream flicked his wings. "I'm going to kill him." He growled.

"I want to as well, but we can't do that. Not yet." Hotlink whispered back.

Bitstream rolled his optics. "Hotlink, look what he's done to our brother! He is _not_ getting away with this!"

"Contrail has the Seekers on his side and-"

"Frag that. This is my trinemate. I can get deactivated as long as he's safe."

"And you getting deactivated will only cause him to deactivate himself."

"The Well will a better place with us…" Bitstream grunted.

"Stop." Hotlink growled.

"P-please, don't, Bitsy." Sunstorm hugged him. "I-I'm n-not worth you getting hurt over."

"I don't care. You are mine and I will kill that creep for you." The blue Seeker said resolutely.

"The creep just entered the room." Hotlink spoke as his wings perked, looking ahead.

Bitstream flicked and flared his wings, hugging Sunstorm protectively.

Contrail entered the room with his trinemates in formation behind him. He glanced around the room, noting everyone present, then his optics stopped on the support pillar. His wings perked as he quickly walked over, seeing how the red Seeker was gone.

His optics narrowed before he spoke. "Who released the bastard!? Speak up!"

No one made a sound, wings lowered all around.

Contrail flicked his wings, seeing Nacelle sitting by Elevon. His engine growled as he stomped over, knowing it was that damn single. He would dominate and beat that Seeker for disobeying him, enjoying the screams he made from his punishment.

Nacelle's optics widened as Contrail neared, suddenly terrified.

"How dare you release him without my permission!" The golden Seeker grasped Nacelle's neck, yanking him out of his seat. "Where is he!?"

"I'm over here, Chuckles."

Contrail looked over, then dropped the tri-colored Seeker. He stomped across the room until he came to the red flyer amongst the green mechs.

"And how can I assist you and your cheerful personality?" Starfire smirked, leaning back in his seat with his peds crossed on the table. Around him sat the Constructicons with Scrapper to his right and Hook to his left. The grounders watched the Alpha closely, knowing how volatile Seeker hierarchy was.

Contrail's engine only growled louder as his optics brightly glowed death. "Who freed you?"

"Soundwave. Because he still loves me." Starfire sipped from his cube. "Oh, and in case you didn't know, these guys are the Constructicons and they also adore me. Fixed me up, gave me somewhere to recharge, and shared stories with me. Swell group of fellas, even if they are grounders." He smirked, looking so much like his carrier.

Contrail's expression didn't change. "Get away from them and come here." He gruffly commanded.

"Nah uh. See, I don't take orders from you because you are not my boss. I will soon be Alpha, and if I keep you alive you will be my slave, cleaning out waste for the rest of your miserable existence. Because you are waste and you deserve to be with your own kind. I'm sure your former trinemates are glad they are dead. Probably ensured it to get away from you."

Contrail's optics widened before the pits of hell burned within them. He leaped up onto the table and dove at the young Seeker, only to be grabbed and thrown back by Bonecrusher.

The golden Seeker crashed into another table, shattered cubes as energon splashed onto the Seekers seated around it. Other Seekers and Decepticons in the mess hall turned to watch, always excited for a fight.

Contrail leaped to his peds, ready to fight, but paused. The Constructicons all were standing now, prepared for battle as well.

Starfire chuckled, the same cursed chuckle as his carrier. "Contrail, I rather doubt you would want to face off with Devastator. See, these guys got my back. They're on my side. Just as they were on my carrier's side. And they won't let you frag with me just because your turbines are in a twist."

"This is a Seeker matter and they have no right to get involved-"

"Starfire will not be bullied by you when I'm around." Hook interjected sternly. "I worked hard to keep Starscream alive long enough to conceive him, carry him, and give birth. I delivered that Seeker and _all_ of that hard work and time will _not_ be wasted because you have to measure off your spike to everyone."

"What he said." Starfire nodded towards the medic. "You cannot touch me, slagface."

Contrail flicked his wings, the desire to murder in his optics. He glanced at the Constructicons, knowing he couldn't defeat them alone, and sending the Seekers after them would just start a big fight that would end in getting nowhere. Of how much he hated losing, he had to admit he couldn't fight this battle at this time.

"He won't be protected by you forever. Hide like the coward your carrier was, bastard. The moment you are away from them I will tear your wings off." He flicked his own.

Starfire just kept smirking. "I'll be waiting to see you then, Chuckles."

Contrail hopped off the table he had been standing on and stormed over to his trinemates. He could at least mock the half breed with the fact he was trined and not a sad, lonely virgin. The golden Seeker grasped his sister and slammed her against the nearest table. He harshly bit her neck cables, growling in her audio receptor, his wings flared and flicking.

Nova whimpered, staying submissive as she quickly removed her codpiece, not daring to fight him despite not being in the mood for a frag. She gasped when he forcibly penetrated her, her long, thin digits tearing at the tabletop as he began to brutally thrust into her. He continued biting and tearing at her neck cables, wings flicking, engine growling, and pinning her down. It looked more like some savage beasts having angry interface in order to keep from murdering each other.

Starfire flicked his wings, catching how Contrail kept glancing in his direction. The young Seeker noticed Hotlink and his trinemates quickly sneak out of the room, going unseen by the Alpha.

"He's a lovely character." Scavenger grunted as he sat back down.

"Yeah, a winning personality." Starfire replied, a digit running along the rim of his glass.

"What's the plan with him?" Scrapper inquired.

"Well, I need to trine and then defeat him in combat. That's the only way I will be Alpha."

"Got any idea who you're going to trine?"

Starfire glanced over at Nacelle who was talking with Elevon. The red Seeker smirked. "Yeah. I have one in my sights."

"Which one?" Hook demanded.

"Nacelle."

"Really?" The medic raised an optical ridge.

"Yes, really. He's really nice, cute, smart… funny." He sheepishly smiled as he looked down at his drink.

"Never thought the spawn of the nemesis would be interested in Nacelle."

"You forget that Starscream fell for a shuttle." Scrapper reminded him.

"Ah, yes. That was a shock." Hook sipped from his cube.

"Sire and carrier got along just fine despite differences in personality. They really loved each other." Starfire commented softly as he eyed his energon.

"Starscream was not loyal to your sire nor his trinemates."

Starfire flicked his wings. "Regardless of what my carrier did behind closed doors, he was a great mech who should be respected and remembered for the good he did."

"I don't deny that."

Starfire vented a sigh, talking about his carrier always brought back painful memories. Seeing those smiling faceplates that were now forever frowning. The young Seeker looked up, suddenly wanting to get away from everyone, needing to be alone. A trait he shared with his deceased creator. His optics landed on Nacelle, seeing that handsome Seeker smirking at Elevon as they talked about something or other. The red Seeker lowered his wings, feeling a bit calmer at the mere sight of that mech. The Seeker who would soon very much be his.

Starfire glanced at the Constructicons around him, having these friends now simply because of his carrier's impact on their lives. So many hung on the bad things Starscream committed, forgetting the good. Forgetting why he did what he felt like he had to in order to protect his people, his trine, and his family. No one would understand the true depths that Seeker was willing to sacrifice himself to in order to protect those he loved. Even to protect those who despised him such as Contrail.

Starfire sipped his energon, hoping to be just like his carrier. Protecting every Seeker no matter how much they may despise him. For that was what the Alpha had to do.

He glanced back at Nacelle, looking forward to courting him later that orbital cycle.

* * *

**Ugh... So much shit to talk about...**

**Well, regarding the story... Again, I'm sorry for poor writing. I just really lost the fire for this story. I guess because there's no Starscream and because I'm so excited about the fics that are next. But, I still will finish this fic because I don't believe in leaving projects unfinished.**

**Sunstorm's comment about abortion and it not being the baby's fault is true. No child should be killed all because the father raped or otherwise screwed up. Babies all should have a chance to live and be loved. It's not fair or right to kill them simply as punishment for someone else's sins or out of laziness of not wanting to deal with them. Don't want them? Use birth control. Have an accident? Give them up for adoption.**

**According to the IDW comics, Prowl actually is from Petrex.**

**Chuckles is something Starscream called Prowl in "The Libero Trilogy."**

**Starfire went too far with insulting Contrail's deceased trinemates. Low blow!**

**Yes, all those fetishes listed are very much real. And I gave these characters those a long time ago. They never seem to ever be given fetishes by anyone else, so I'm here to do the dirty work. You're welcome. Love me. I'm here writing about fetishes when I'm an asexual who doesn't do any such things...**

**And now to bitch about my miserable existence. So, currently this summer of 2017, I just finished my summer classes and now have 100 credits and a GPA of 3.72. Hopefully I will be graduating May 2018 and be done with college forever!**

**But the bad shit? Well, same shit with my abusive parents is going on, my dog is aging but still healthy and happy, and life just has shit throwing around. But recently my sister and I have been getting into altercations. Recently my sister went off on me for being vegan and a Christian. She still won't apologize for doing something that really upset me back in May, and so is still kicking me out of the house. But. I think I found somewhere else to live and possibly found fellow vegans to be roommates since rent is beyond ridiculous in this area.**

**But wait! There's more! I had started a new job back in March of this year. I was going to be an art teacher for little kids and was supposed to be paid a decent amount. So, I eagerly left where I had been working for the last 7 months at that time (human hotel. Prostitutes everywhere...) to instead work with children teaching what I love which is art. Well, I was scheduled to start learning how to work in the classrooms on the second week of me being there, but for someone reason after I started they had someone else begin to learn to teach. They made me do office administration, treating me like an employee but paid me as an independent contractor... Obviously because they were avoiding paying taxes. As I kept waiting to do what I signed up for, the teaching, they kept making me do office administration, then began to cut back on my hours. After being there for two months I asked when I would start to teach and the director, Janet, told me I "wasn't ready." But you hired me to teach... They soon only had me working one day and I was losing a lot of money. I asked for more hours and Janet told me to find a second job. Rude. When my summer classes were finally over (last week) I told Janet that I could help with summer camp now and to just tell me which days to come in. She then told me that I wasn't needed. But when she hired me she said she would need me to work 40 hours a week during summer camp because of how crazy it got.**

**So, last Sunday, I came in, worked, and even stayed extra to help out due to summer camp starting the next day. I asked Janet if there was anything else she needed and she told me "no" so I went home. About 4 hours after I got home I got onto my email and I got an email from her informing me that I was terminated from my job because someone who had worked there before was "returning" and was "more experienced" so they were giving my shifts to her.**

**So, they terminated my employment because someone else is coming else? IF this other person exists! Maybe they didn't have enough money to have so many people working there, but then again they hired 3 more teachers. And I NEVER did anything to make them lose money, upset anyone, or do ANYTHING worth being fired over. I made a few beginner mistakes, but they were small. Everyone makes mistakes. I worked hard, I did extra, I always asked what else I could do to help, but they let me go for some reason I can't even place. And what a COWARD to inform me this via email instead of to my face! What a useless, pathetic bitch to do this to anyone!**

**I am SOOO pissed off, guys. So, I am currently unemployed and trying my best to NOT spend money. But that's really hard when you have pets and attend college. I may have found another place to work, and I am also looking for art students to teach. Whatever happens, I will still be writing, drawing, and you can still keep up with me on my deviantART account. Just know that I am so stressed right now that my writing is icky and I may not be getting as many chapters out this summer as I had hoped. We will see.**

**I can't even get more comic books! I am currently reading them online just so I stay up-to-date. Once I am able I'll buy all the copies because I love having my own copy, and I want to continue supporting IDW so they keep making them. I just read Lost Light #7 and am SO PISSED at what happened to Megs, the gay robots breaking up (so many gay robots), and just other shit. Roberts, I don't need this. I need good things to happen. My life is shit right now. Give me happy gay robots!**

**Sorry for the rant... Blech...**


	5. One Down, One to Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Drama. Gay robot drama.**
> 
> **Yes, Nacelle and Starfire said their vows to each other. I didn't want to make up new ones. Sue me.**
> 
> **Bitstream is such an asshole, but his dialogue is fun. It felt wonderful to write Starscream talking again. Love that butthead. He's a butthead. It's confirmed. Afthelm of the... century or whatever.**
> 
> **Lot of shit happening. More shit will happen. Will things ever not be shitty? Stay tuned to find out!**

"I am the master of my fate and the captain of my destiny." ~ Nelson Mandela

"You face your greatest opposition when you're closest to your biggest miracle." ~ TD Jakes

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"You know I don't have much time."

Starfire looked up from where he sat at the bar, the stool, bar, and his cube seemly the only solid things in the misty world. "I know. Just… Needed to talk."

Starscream eyed his son, sitting next to him with his own cube. "What's going on, sweetie? You know you can tell me anything."

Starfire vented a sigh. "Well, besides getting another beating from Contrail, I still haven't trined."

"Trining takes time. You know how long it took your uncles to trine me? Doesn't help that I'm a glitch who plays hard to get… But those two fraggers kept harassing me non-stop until I finally gave up and accepted them."

"Courting isn't harassment, carrier."

"Ha! You never were courted by Skywarp." The former Alpha grunted.

"How are they doing, by the way?" The young Seeker perked his wings.

The former Decepticon SIC smirked that sexy smirk of his as his blood red optics gazed at his cube. "Skywarp is happy. Actually, legitimately happy. He no longer has anxiety, he doesn't freak out if he can't find me or TC, and he's just… Happy. He found his creators and they are together. He's never been around them at the same time before. And his uncles are no longer attacking him. They actually love him and apologized."

"What about Uncle TC?"

"He's happy as well. He's been able to see all his siblings that died before him, and his creators. Even his pets he had when he was younger than you. He's no longer all over me and scolding me for everything."

"What about you?" Starfire leaned against his carrier, who was significantly shorter than him.

Starscream's smile turned sheepish. "I met my sire for the first time. My _real_ sire. Not that abusive step-sire I had."

"What's he like?"

"He's kind, loving… Everything I missed out on in my sparklinghood. I'm reunited with my carrier as well. She said I pull her look off better than her."

"Hmm?"

"My paint scheme is hers. I lost her so in memory I took on her colors. Something I see you did, although not identical." He looked over his son.

"You have good taste." Starfire kissed his carrier on the cheekplates before hugging him.

Starscream's engine purred, leaning into his son's embrace. "Don't get too caught up in seeing me. I can't stay."

"I know. I just… Really miss you." He said softly, unable to get himself to release his carrier.

"I know. I miss you and your sire as well. Believe it or not I kinda even miss Megatron. No one else is as fun to piss off as him." He paused, his wings perking. "Enough about me, tell me what you're doing with Contrail."

Starfire rolled his optics. "I just need to trine and defeat him already."

"Listen to your carrier because I know best." He gently pushed him off, then turned in his seat to face him. "Patience. You _have_ to be patient. Destiny doesn't arrive when you will it to. You take your time, you follow where your path leads you, and you grasp opportunities as they appear. Do not be afraid to take a chance. But also do not be too quick to jump into a decision. Think everything through, calculate every possible scenario and following consequences. Stay two steps ahead of everyone else. Your processor is your greatest asset. There are two weapons you must always pull out before seeking violence: Manipulation and what's between your legs. Those are the greatest weapons that Primus gave us. Use your glossa to work with their processor, play with them, manipulate them, make them do what you want them to do, but make them believe they are doing it for their own good. No one does anything for others. It's all about themselves. Make them believe that by helping you they really are helping themselves. But don't make it too obvious. And if your glossa speaking doesn't do it, lower it down so that their other processor can hear."

Starfire raised an optical ridge. "I'm a virgin, carrier. I don't feel comfortable with that and… I need to stay clean for my trinemates."

"'Cleanliness' doesn't actually exist, Starfire. It's a fabrication created to keep people inline and obedient to traditional standards. I recharged with Megatron a million times, and that doesn't make me dirty. It means I just got what I wanted a million times."

"It's prostitution."

"I prefer the term 'quid pro quo.'"

"Carrier…"

"Have you ever touched yourself?" The former Air Commander sipped from his cube.

"No! Primus, carrier, why would you ask your own son that?!" Starfire exclaimed in shock.

Starscream shrugged. "It's all natural. There's a reason whores are easy to come by. Everyone wants to stick it in something that isn't an interface toy. Us Seekers are the ultimate prize. Use that to your advantage. Don't be afraid of interface. It's not morally wrong nor does it make you a slut to give it to someone in exchange for your benefit. Quid pro quo."

"Ugh, carrier…" Starfire groaned as he rubbed his faceplates. "I'm not fragging Contrail to get leadership."

"Of course not! Never said to frag him. The fragging is for grounders and other non-Seekers who give you difficulty when your words are not enough. No, for Seekers, there's a much simpler manner to deal with them. Kill Contrail."

Starfire perked his wings. "Of how much I want to I don't think-"

"Nah uh. Don't think about it. Just do it. I killed Skycutter to become Alpha. That's the only way you will win the respect of those spike-sucking, orthodox inbreds. Tear off Contrail's helm, dominate his corpse, and mount his remains for all to see."

"Ew…"

"It works. The only awkward part about humping a corpse is it's so quiet you feel like you're doing something wrong." He leaned back against the bar, saying it so casually.

"I-I'm not comfortable with necrophilia."

"It's not. That's for sexual pleasure. Dominating is punishment and establishing the hierarchy."

"Anything else to inform me about?" The red Seeker grunted.

"Practice with your fighting. You have to be prepared for anything. Fight dirty. Seekers don't win by sticking to 'rules of war' or any of that slag. We're a warrior culture, and the mightiest are the ones who take the cheapest shots. Aim for the optics, the codpiece, bite, tear them apart, throw a sparkling out a window so they have to heroically dive after it and you shoot them in the back. Wars, battles, scuffles, are not won by those who stick to feminine punches and tickle fights. Go for the kill. Do as much damage as possible. They say to keep punching the face? Pssht, punch their neck directly over the sensory node so they purge, cause them to lose that valuable energy. Then tear off their spike, stab a knife in their valve, and shove their spike in their mouth and make them swallow. A knife in the codpiece makes it too painful to walk or kick. If they can't walk, they can't run, and they can't fight. They are down. You can take them out."

Starfire slowly nodded, not sure if he could fight that dirty, but if his carrier told him to then he would try. "What else?"

"Read and learn everything I wrote in those datapads for you. And… Once you get Nacelle… Go for Slipstream."

Starfire's optics widened. "What?! She's insane, carrier! I can't trine her!"

Starscream smirked, chuckling at his son. "I know my Seekers better than anyone else. Go for her. Trust me."

"You want me deactivated."

"I want you to succeed in all your endeavors. Just trust me on this."

Starfire vented a sigh. "Alright, carrier. I do trust you."

Starscream smiled. "I love you, Starfire. I'm immensely proud of you."

Starfire looked up, his wings perking. "Really?"

Starscream reached over and hugged him. "Really. My perfect son. I did a good job with you… Skyfire did even better." He cupped his faceplates, studying them before kissing his cheekplates. "You look so much like your sire. I know everyone says you look like me, but you definitely take after your sire." He paused, savoring this moment with his creation. "I love you, Starfire. Don't ever forget it. I'm always with you. Even when I feel far away… I'm right here."

Starfire swallowed, coolant pooling in his optics as he slowly nodded. "I love you too, carrier." He said softly.

"Shh, don't cry, sweetspark. There's nothing to cry over." He almost whispered, using his thumb to wipe away a tear streaming down Starfire's cheekplates.

"You're dead. That's a lot to cry over." He reset his vocalizer, trying not to cry.

"Yeah… I am… Everyone eventually dies. My time was just a little sooner… But, mourning for me is not going to help you. I want you to be happy, I want you to smile, and I want you to live your life. Don't waste it thinking about me or crying over me. My time came and went. It's your time. Your life. One orbital cycle we will be together again, but until then, don't hurt yourself over my deactivation. I want you to be happy. Understand?"

Starfire slowly nodded, wiping at his optics as more coolant leaked out.

Starscream offered him a small smile. "I love you, Starfire. Of everything I did in my life, you are my greatest accomplishment. And I'm proud of that. I want you to now accomplish your own goals without me getting in your way." He paused before hugging him. "I love you, Starfire. I'm sorry for what happened, but don't blame yourself for it. I made the mistake. Live your life, get your trine, have a family… Just live the way you want to. Promise me you will."

Starfire nodded, starting to cry now as he tightly hugged his carrier. "I-I promise, carrier." He managed to choke out.

Starscream faintly smiled, his optics offline as he just held his precious creation. After a moment he released him, cupped his faceplates, and kissed his cheekplates again. "I need to go. I love you, my perfect son."

"I love you, carrier. Please, don't go yet."

Starscream vented a sigh, wanting to say more. Instead he hugged his son, staying with him as long as he could.

* * *

Starfire onlined his optics, dried coolant on his cheekplates. He slowly sat up, recalling the dream he had during the night. The young Seeker perked his wings as he glanced over at the other berth, watching the other Seeker.

The red Seeker slid off his berth, no longer in pain from the flogging he had received almost an orn ago. He did suffer through two other beatings with a cable between that incident and now, but luckily it didn't escalate to anything worse. One of those aft beatings was just yesterday, and his aft was still sore from it.

Starfire stood over Nacelle's berth, debating how to online him this time. He finally just leaned over and kissed Nacelle's cheekplates, smiling when the corners of Nacelle's lip plates curled up in a faint grin.

"Morning, gorgeous." Starfire greeted softly.

"Mmm, go away. I need more beauty recharge." He sleepily groaned, not moving at all.

"You get anymore of that and you'll start killing people with your beauty."

"Frag that… I'm ugly and need as much beauty recharge as I can get."

"You're not ugly. Want me to carry you to the mess hall?"

"No… I haven't accepted."

"When will you?"

Nacelle smirked. "Never."

Starfire raised an optical ridge before dramatically sighing. "Fine, I'll just force you to."

"Stop!" Nacelle squeaked when Starfire suddenly got onto his berth and sat on him. "Please, don't! Not again!" He then found himself squealing and guffawing as Starfire evilly tickled his abdominal plates, keeping him pinned beneath him.

* * *

Starfire entered the mess hall holding Nacelle's servo. The smaller Seeker kept trying to free himself, but Starfire was stronger.

"Elevon! Help!" Nacelle exclaimed as he was dragged past his friend. "He's taken me prisoner!"

Elevon raised an optical ridge. "What you expect me to do?"

" _Something_!"

Starfire forced Nacelle into a seat and kissed him on the lip plates. The tri-colored Seeker kicked him, struggling to be free. The red Seeker only chuckled, enjoying tormenting his prey so much.

"I love you." Starfire smiled.

"Frag off and get me energon." Nacelle flicked his wings.

Starfire chuckled, grasped Nacelle's face and gave it a quick shake, then walked off. Nacelle hissed at him, growled his engine, and flicked his wings.

The young Seeker began to walk over to where the energon dispensers were located, passing by Contrail and his trinemates. Sunstorm, Hotlink, and Bitstream were no where to be found in the room, obviously from trying to hide the outlier from the Alpha.

Contrail watched the red Seeker passing, his wings perking. "And how does your aft feel after I beat it into submission, yesterday?"

Starfire paused, his optics narrowing. He turned to face the golden Seeker. "It feels better than my optics currently do looking at your hideous mug."

Contrail rolled his optics, so tired of this Seeker. "Apologize and submit or else." He grumbled, his patience almost completely depleted.

"Make me, slagface." He flicked his wings.

"You keep saying that and every time you get your aft handed to you." The Alpha snapped.

"You don't hand it to me. You can bully me and the others all you want to, Contrail, but you won't be the Alpha for long. Everyone despises you, you're pathetic, and Starscream will _always_ be the greatest Alpha that the Seekers ever had." He said firmly, flaring his wings.

Contrail glared at him, then glanced around the room, making sure the Constructicons were not around. He smirked, seeing that they were absent. Those merciless optics then fell on the young Seeker. "Submit or else I am going to give you a beating that will ensure you stay submissive."

"I'm not ever submitting to you, you spike-sucking, orthodox, inbred coward."

Contrail was out of his seat so fast. He clambered over the table, leaped off it, and tackled the red Seeker, slamming him to the ground. Others in the mess hall turned to watch as the Alpha flew up and swung Starfire into a support pillar by his arm. Starfire kicked at him, trying to get away, but the Alpha simply was more skilled. He punched him, kicked him, and threw him against the wall. Starfire fell down, starting to get up when Contrail smashed a chair over his helm. The young Seeker cried out, trying to recover from the blow only to be grabbed by a wing and dragged over to a table. He was thrown onto it and pinned down by the Alpha.

"Nova, Stormrunner, bring the chains." Contrail ordered, his wings flared as he kept the half-bred Seeker where he was.

The two designated Seekers soon arrived with the chains, helping their trineleader tie down Starscream's creation. Starfire was chained spread eagle to the top of the table, his back exposed. He tugged at his restraints, unable to get them to loosen from his wrists, ankles, or the legs of the table.

Contrail walked around to the front and bent down so he could look Starfire in the optics. "I'm done with you. I really am. So I'm just going to beat you until my arms fall off. That's how done I am." He explained, obviously exasperated with the red Seeker.

Starfire flicked his wings, his optics narrow as he watched the golden flyer. Contrail walked to the side of the table and unsubspaced the weapons he would be using. He produced the multi-tailed energon whip, a thick, metal cable, and a long, thin metal switch.

"Which one should I start out with?" He asked as if he was speaking out the weather, calmly stroking over Starfire's backplates and wings.

"Cable." Stormrunner suggested.

Contrail smiled. "I concur."

He selected the cable, bent it over in his servo, and then began to rain down hard, brutal blows to Starfire's aft, thighs, back, and wings. The young Seeker cried out with each blow, jerking and wriggling as he instinctively tried to escape. His struggling just encouraged the Alpha, who kept hitting him harder and faster. Starfire's struggling continued, his optics filling with static, but trying not to cry.

It just kept going. Every brutal blow more painful than the last. His aft was soon burning, as well as his thighs, back, and wings. The blows were so hard that he felt their ferocity reverberating throughout his entire frame. He grit his denta, looking ahead, seeing the wall, some chairs, and uncaring Decepticons going about their morning routine. No one cared about his pain.

Coolant started to leak from his optics after a breem of the cable beating. Contrail set it aside, then grabbed the switch. He tapped it against Starfire's aft before beginning to strike him as hard as he could. Starfire cried louder, jerking and kicking , unable to move still. The blows soon struck his wings, back, and thighs, leaving no spot of his backside free of dents or pain. Coolant was pouring out of his optics now, some soft sobs escaping as the beating just kept going.

It was almost another breem before Contrail set aside the switch and grabbed the whip. He uncoiled it, powered it on, and resumed tearing apart Starfire's aft, thighs, back, and wings. Starfire screamed in pain, barely able to get himself to move now. His wings as low as they could go in submission. The lashes just kept coming, the crack of them striking his body filling the room.

It was much longer than a breem before Contrail ceased the flogging. Starfire couldn't get himself to move, his entire backside torn and leaking energon. It was dripping down, pooling all around the tabletop. Contrail untied the red Seeker and pulled him to the edge of the table, keeping his torso on it, but his legs off. Starfire didn't fight him, too weak and in too much pain to do anything. He stayed leaning over the table, just waiting for more pain.

"Open this." Contrail tapped Starfire's codpiece as he used his peds to force the young Seeker's legs apart.

Starfire's optics widened, realizing what was about to happen. "P-please, sir… D-don't dominate me." He barely choked out above a whisper, having lost his vocalizer from all the screaming.

"Open or else I will tear it off." Contrail snapped.

Starfire swallowed, not wanting that to happen, but terrified of being dominated. He had to reserve himself for his future trinemates, and he had never been penetrated before. It was scary to think about. He wasn't ready for that next step!

"Please… I-I'm a virgin. I-I need to be clean for-"

"Open, _now_!" Contrail roared, thoroughly done with this Seeker disobeying him.

Starfire winced, then concentrated. He removed his codpiece, never having done this before. His valve cover slid aside as he began to tremble. He heard Contrail remove his own codpiece, heard the Alpha preparing his spike, then felt something hard pressing against him down there. Touching where he had never been touched before. He bit his lower lip plate, nervous, scared, but also curious. What did it feel like to be penetrated? To have someone inside of you?

He knew it was going to hurt since it was a dominating and that's what dominating was for, but it was still kind of… exciting to finally find out that feeling. It wouldn't be the nicest way of finding out, but, better than never finding it out.

The tip of Contrail's spike pressed against his valve, pausing before slowly pushing in. Starfire's optics widened, feeling himself being pushed inside of, pulled apart, his sensory nodes that had never activated before suddenly filling him with sensations he never experienced. He gasped loudly, clawing at the tabletop, arching his back before hissing in pain and quickly lowering back down.

Contrail chuckled, a servo grasping Starfire's nape and pinning him down as he slid all the way to the hilt. "You like that feeling?" He purred, leaning over and softly speaking into the red Seeker's audio receptor. "I feel good inside of you, don't I?" He gave the Seeker a single, firm thrust, eliciting a small jump and loud gasp. Contrail just chuckled, his wings fluttering. "You could be my breeding mate, you know? Feel me inside of you, pleasuring you, filling you with my essence every orbital cycle." He stroked along Starfire's side, causing the hurting Seeker to shiver. "It would be much better than wasting your time trying to find trinemates and dying a sad, lonely virgin."

Starfire remained quiet, not wanting to say anything that would cause him to receive anymore pain than he was about to. He clamped his valve, feeling that large, solid spike inside of him. He bit his lower lip plate, wishing that it had been his trinemates first inside of him, not this aft.

Contrail eyed the young Seeker before harshly biting his neck cables and tugging. Starfire yelped, jerking his frame from the pain. Suddenly, Contrail began to thrust, hard and fast, keeping his pelvic area positioned in such a way so that his spike scraped uncomfortably inside of the fresh valve. Starfire's optics were wide, yelping and crying out from the pain. He weakly struggled, but that only brought about searing pain from his injuries. Contrail kept biting, pulling, thrusting, and then cruelly bent the tip of Starfire's wing. Starfire screamed from the pain, it all becoming too much for him. His optics filled with static, coolant streaming down his cheekplates as he began to loudly cry. The pain from the beating, his wings being bent and unbent, the dominating, and the biting was just too much. He had never felt so much pain before, and it was overpowering his systems.

He buried his faceplates into his folded arms, listening to Contrail's sparkless chuckle. The dominating only got worse, the biting casing him to leak, and his wings felt like they would fell off.

"P-please, stop!" Starfire begged between sobs, but it didn't. All his begging, pleading, and crying didn't stop it. It just kept going.

Finally, after nearly a breem it ended. His attacker pulled out, eliciting a gasp from the defeated Seeker. Quickly, Starfire closed his codpiece back over, not wanting to be hurt like that anymore.

"Get up." Contrail snapped.

Starfire swallowed, but slowly did so, growling at the pain. Contrail roughly turned him around to face him, his wings flared.

"Be a good Seeker and thank your Alpha for disciplining you so that you may be a well-behaved, obedient Seeker."

Starfire swallowed, keeping his wings low and not making optic contact. He didn't want to humiliate or humble himself anymore, but he couldn't stand to go through another beating or dominating. He remembered how his carrier would have to bury his own pride in order to keep from being hurt, whether it was bowing down to Megatron's wishes, or even to his own trinemates. His carrier had said to do anything to survive multiple times to him. And this was something he had to do to survive.

"Thank you… Sir…. For disciplining me. I-it won't happen again." He said quietly, unable to speak any louder.

Contrail studied him, wanting him to have spoken stronger, but knew his vocalizer was weak. "You're dismissed, Starfire. I better not have to remind you your position again."

Starfire nodded, then quickly walked to the door, not daring to look at anyone. Once in the hallway and the door shut behind him, he ran. His thrusters clacking loudly as he raced down the hallways, blinded by the coolant now pouring from his optics. He had to get away from everyone.

He kept running, stopping when he found a storage closet, opened it, and hid inside. He sat in a corner, not even bothering to turn on his night vision. He hugged his knees and cried into them, unable to hold in it any longer.

Why did this keep having to happen to him? And now he wasn't even a pure virgin anymore! He had to be for Nacelle, for whoever would be the third. No, he was filthy. He was a useless, worthless, pathetic Seeker, He would never be Alpha, never make his carrier proud, never fulfill his destiny. Why did Starscream have to die? Why did those damn Autobots have to take him from him?!

Starfire cried until he couldn't cry anymore. He lied down after a while, unable to fall into recharge, but so tired he wanted to. It was almost two cycles before he heard vocalizers outside of the closet. He swallowed, hoping no one would come in and see him like this. He just needed to be alone.

"No, _please_ , Bitsy!" Sunstorm begged as the door opened and he was roughly forced inside.

"Shut up and take it, glitch." Bitstream growled, throwing him down to the ground and stepping back.

"Bitstream, I hate being locked away! Don't!" Sunstorm shouted, getting to his peds and trying to escape.

Bitstream only shoved him back inside. "I really don't care!" He mockingly replied. "You're staying in here and I'm going to take what I want from your quarters."

"Please, don't throw away my Book of Primus. O-or empty your waste tank on it again." He lowered his wings, hating how his brother bullied him like this.

"I'm going to throw it and your other fantasy slag in the trash, dump my waste on it, and then dump whatever waste I have left in me on your berth. And smear it all over your quarters. Like that?"

"I'll tell Hottie!"

"I don't care!"

" _PLEASE_!"

"I'm also taking all your energon goodies. I need them more than you do."

"Why do you do this to me!? I-I'm already going through enough with Contrail trying to spark me!" Sunstorm began to cry, coolant leaking from his optics.

"Maybe because it's tough love?" Bitstream shrugged, not caring in the slightest.

Starfire slowly sat up. "Leave his stuff alone, Bitstream." He flared his wings, wincing at the pain it brought him.

The other two Seekers turned, perking their wings. Bitstream turned on the light, smirking at what he saw.

"Well, well, well, little bastard came to a hole to cry and lick his wounds?" He fluttered his wings as he chuckled. "Contrail certainly enjoys having his fun with you."

Starfire flicked his wings. "Shut up, whore."

Bitstream laughed. "The fire in this turbofox. Can't beat the wild out of him."

"Be nice, Bitsy. He's been hurt." Sunstorm chided as he sat beside Starfire. "You probably should see the medic."

"I'm fine." Starfire grumbled.

"Just like his carrier." Bitstream approached, shutting the door behind him. "Listen, champ, you can't keep pissing off the big ego and expecting to come on top. You need to play this game by the rules until you can cheat, get ahead of the other players, and aft frag that golden prototype."

"I rather not aft frag anyone…"

"It's not as bad as it sounds. Right, Sunshine?"

Sunstorm's optics widened some. "Bitsy! He doesn't need to know."

"He'll know when I make you suffer in front of him." He sat down on the opposite side of Starfire from his brother. "Listen, shortstuff-"

"I'm taller than you…" Starfire said slowly.

"Shortstuff, you're not listening. See, I've been in this miserable world a lot longer than you have and have fought my own trineleader numerous times for leadership. It doesn't happen overnight. You need to keep training, stay strong, but don't purposely aggravate unless you really love pain. Which, I'm not judging if you do. Some are into that. Who am I to judge? I frag corpses for fun. But that's beside the point. The point is, stop insulting and challenging Contrail when you are _far_ from ready to fight him. I know you've been training with sweet, pushover Nacelle, but you probably should really be training with someone who will actually show you how to fight dirty."

"You offering?" Starfire raised an optical ridge.

"Depends. What's in it for me?"

"You probably want a frag and I'm not fragging you."

Bitstream chuckled. "You said it first. But I would love a frag. Get me some whores and I'll see to it you actually learn how to fight like a proper Seeker."

"I'm not getting you whores, Bitstream." Starfire said firmly.

"Fine. I'll settle for a servojob."

"No! Nothing-no."

Bitstream chuckled. "Virgin."

Starfire's wings drooped as he looked away. "Not anymore…" He quietly said.

Bitstream studied him before lowering his own wings. "It hurts. I know. I've been dominated a trillion times. And not just by Hotlink."

"I was supposed to be clean for my trine." He whispered.

"Oh, Starry, you're still clean." Sunstorm sympathetically spoke up. "You were dominated, but that doesn't mean you can't still enjoy the first _proper_ time with your trinemates."

"They were supposed to be the first ones to enter me." Starfire wiped at his optics as coolant threatened to leak out.

"Oh, poor sparkling!" Sunstorm hugged him, stroking his backplates. "I know, it's not fair. I-I had things done to me down there back w-when I was in the outlier labs. M-my trinemates weren't the first to touch me. But… They were the first to love me, and make me feel loved."

"Starfire, don't let Contrail get to you. And especially don't let the traditionals get to you." Bitstream firmly stated, wrapping an arm over Starfire's shoulder. "The traditionals… They break down those who go against their views. Tear apart their sparks with the beatings, humiliation, verbal abuse… That's how they keep people inline. Being submissive and miserable gives them pleasure. Don't challenge them, but don't make them feel like they have you wrapped around their digit. Listen to Uncle Bitsy, here. I have been playing this game with them for a very long time. Hotlink, my trineleader, is as traditional as they get. I'm as far away from being traditional that… I'm often referred to as a grounder due to my worldviews. Even Starscream got tired of me for how… un-Seeker-like I can be. I grew up in a half trine. My carrier was a femme, and both my creators were non-traditional. It was just me and my sister. We lived in the slums, I had to attend school with grounders who lived in the same slums. I learned how to fight dirty, steal, defend what was mine, because… No Seeker was there to help me. My sire lost his job several times simply for being a Seeker, so stealing… Was something I had to do sometimes. And when I reached your age and got booted out, I went looking for trinemates. I found Hotlink and Sunstorm and… Wow, Hotlink was so different from anything I ever knew. I fell in love with him and Sunshine, eventually they accepted my courting, we trined, I lost when Hotlink got a lucky punch to my face, and… That was that. Or so I thought. As I started to try and live my… Less than Seeker life, I found myself getting dominated, spoken down to, and my aft beaten quite a bit. I was scared, I learned to hide who I was, and just followed the rules. Hotlink let me rescue some turbofoxes, I got a job, took care of Sunshine, and we had a very nice apartment in the southern end of Vos. It wasn't a bad life. But I wasn't… Really that happy. And it was because of how Hotlink treated me when I didn't act the way he wanted me too.

"When the war started and progressed… I just got tired of following orders. Listen to Hotlink, listen to Starscream, do as Megatron says, follow Soundwave, everyone was bossing me around. I felt like a slave with no voice or purpose but to follow orders. So… I began to challenge Hotlink, I started trying new things, I let myself come out. I admit I… do have habits that no respectable person should have. And it's led me down dark paths. I tried Syk. Don't ever do that. I had an addiction, secretly, for almost a vorn before I managed to get off it. Only Sunstorm knows about it because he would… have to deal with me the few times I almost overdosed. I developed some drinking problems, I have anger issues… Now I have a serious interface addiction that I… Can't control myself once the urge presents itself. I just… Feel it and… Whoever is closest that I can take advantage of or they are willing to do it, we go at it. I know it's bad. Not just because it hurts my trine, but it does hurt me. I've had so many ITVs. I've been hospitalized for decacycles from it. I've been hospitalized for decacycles from a client getting too… worked up and doing things to me. And this really… While it's me also breaking free and being myself, most of it is just… rebelling against the traditionals. I was hurt by Hotlink a lot. He still hurts me. I would be flogged, beaten, and dominated about five times an orn for… thousands of vorns. I'm just tired of it. I am so tired of authority, of being bossed around, that even your carrier would take punishing me into his own servos. Starscream kicked my aft a lot. I was a threat to his leadership and just… never listened.

"My point being with all of this being said… If you let the traditionals get to you with their mind games, of how they make you feel miserable, worthless, and beneath them, then you will believe it's true, and when you want to break away, if ever, you might lose yourself to something far more sinister. I'm about to lose my trine. I can't get myself to stop hating Hotlink or to stop being so destructive to myself. I love Sunstorm, so I stay for him. But if I had learned long ago to just… not let it get to me, to talk to Hotlink, and to set boundaries with him of what was acceptable punishments for actual crimes I was committing… My trine would be quite different.

"Contrail is trying to break you with these beatings and humiliating you. Don't let him. Don't try to rebel. Rebelling is not the solution. Not in this instance. You obey him, you stay just under his radar, you learn how to fight and lead, and when you are ready, _then_ you challenge him. Not before. Capisce?"

Starfire looked up at him, then slowly nodded. "I'll try. I just… He keeps jabbing me with insults and-"

"He _wants_ you to fight him. You fight back, you give him a reason to beat you, to break you. Don't give it to him. He insults you, either ignore him or give him a firm, 'yes, sir.' It hurts, I know. Recall your carrier who would humble himself greatly to keep Megatron from hurting him, and then later use that to his advantage. All of this… The Seeker hierarchy they will tell you it's all about brawn and the strongest wins. Yes, that wins the battles, but it doesn't win the war. Starscream was weak, short, and not the best warrior when he became Alpha. He defeated Skycutter simply because of his cunning and speed. But he was able to stay in control of the Seekers for so long because of the mind games he played. And as he was able to become a better warrior, he was then able to also use that on the rare occasion when fights did break out."

"Just humble myself for how long though?"

"Given how bad you are I'd say from stellar cycles to even a vorn or two before you could fight him. Contrail has been fighting in the greatest war of Cybertronian history for thousands of vorns. Little wuss like you is like snapping a petrorabbit's neck. You're nothing. Wait until you are something."

"And you'll train me to be something?"

Bitstream was silent a moment. "Sure. I hate Contrail more than most. He's raping the only slagger I actually give a frag about. Only I'm allowed to rape him… I'll teach you how to fight the bigger Seekers if it means getting him away from my brother."

"When do we begin?"

"Not until you are better form those injuries. How about… In five orbital cycles you meet up with me. I'll turn you into a real mech."

"No whores."

Bitstream smirked. "Nah, that's the reward for when you graduate from training! Let's take you to medbay."

Starfire faintly smirked. "Thanks… You're not as bad as what everyone says you are."

"Ha! I'm _worse_ than what they say I am. You haven't been raped by me, yet."

Starfire gave him a look, hoping that was sick jest and not that he actually wanted to rape him.

"Come on, champ." The blue Seeker stood up, helping Starfire up.

The red Seeker grunted from the pain, leaning against the blue and yellow Seekers. They soon helped him out of the closet and down the hallway. Starfire tried his best to ignore all the awkward crotch staring Bitstream gave everyone they passed. Worse, strange mechs he didn't know didn't bother hiding how they seem to know Bitstream in that intimate manner by how they looked at him all lustful and… It was gross.

Wonder if his carrier was still proud that he was now going to train with one of the lowest life Seekers to ever exist…

* * *

**Later:**

Nacelle entered his quarters, pausing when he saw Starfire lying on his front on the couch. The red Seeker's wounds were repaired, still visible, but better looking than they had been. He slowly perked his wings, looking up at the tri-colored Seeker.

"Hey." Nacelle greeted, shutting the door behind him.

"Hey…" Starfire said barely louder than a whisper, reverting his optics back to the TV.

Nacelle approached, his wings lower than usual. "So… H-how are you feeling? Did Hook give you anything to help with the pain?"

"Yeah… He gave me some pain dampeners and fixed everything. Still a bit sore." He replied, not looking at him.

Nacelle sat on the floor in front of the couch. He gently stroked Starfire's arm to reassure him. "You doing alright?"

Starfire vented a sigh. "I was dominated… I'm no longer clean… And it fragging hurts still… No, I'm not alright."

Nacelle's wings lowered. "I don't care if you aren't a pure virgin, Starfire. It happens. Several singles I know have been dominated either by Contrail, or by Starscream. Just something that can happen if you piss off the Alpha enough."

"I wanted to feel my trinemates in me for the first time. Not… That slagging glitch."

Nacelle slowly nodded, understanding that. He looked down, thinking, then looked back up at the larger Seeker. He scooted some, then got on his knees, allowing him to better lean over. Hesitantly, he kissed Starfire on the cheekplates. Starfire's wings perked, his optics widening some. He turned to the smaller flyer, gently taking his chin and pulling him closer. Nacelle didn't fight back, instead leaning more so, his faceplates in the dark ones. Starfire gently kissed him on the lip plates, Nacelle hesitated, then kissed back. The larger Seeker held him there, nervously kissing with a bit more passion, slowly sitting up. Nacelle moved with him, never breaking the kiss, suddenly finding himself being pulled onto Starfire's lap.

Starfire's wings perked, suddenly feeling himself harden, his cooling fans kicking on. He wanted in him. He needed to be inside of this Seeker. He pushed Nacelle down onto the couch, slowly climbing over him, being careful of his injuries.

Nacelle looked up at him, his wings drooping, biting his lip plate. The red Seeker paused, his wings perking more so.

"What's wrong?" Starfire inquired gently.

"I… I'm nervous. Just… Virgin…" Nacelle whispered, his intakes quickening, obviously anxious.

"I'll be gentle. If I hurt you or something makes you uncomfortable, just say so. I _will_ stop." He kissed him. "I promise."

Nacelle nodded, anxiously wringing his servos. He watched the larger Seeker, feeling those servos rove over his frame, sending electrical currents into him. Starfire caressed those curves, excitedly feeling him like this for the first time. He was going to be his. They soon would be doing this whenever they wanted. His brother. Primus, it was happening!

The half Seeker continued feeling over and pleasuring the full Seeker, his own frame heating up. Nacelle gasped softly, looking away, never having felt this before. He startled when Starfire touched his codpiece, not use to that.

"Shh, shh, I'm not going to hurt you." Starfire soothed.

"I know." Nacelle nodded, pausing before folding away his codpiece.

Starfire couldn't help but look down, seeing Nacelle's intimacy. The smaller Seeker would have been blushing terribly had he been organic. He squirmed uncomfortably, not having anyone seen him down there since his carrier cared for him when he was a tiny sparkling.

Starfire chuckled, then pressed a kiss to Nacelle's cheekplates. He leaned back, removing his own codpiece, not expecting how quickly his hard spike shot out. He paused, seeing this part of him for the first time since… Well, since he was a sparkling himself and curious what that weird thing was. Nacelle's wings fluttered.

"That's… I'm glad I can gloat that my trinemate has that." He sheepishly smirked.

Starfire rolled his optics. "Oh, shush, you." He adjusted himself, feeling so awkward right now. He had seen other Seekers do this position, but actually doing it himself just felt… How do the legs go?

"Ready?"

Nacelle nodded. "Y-yeah. Please, go slow." His servos grasped at the couch, scared that this would hurt. But it was supposed to feel good, right?

"I will. Shh." Starfire grabbed his spike, then pressed the tip of it against Nacelle's valve. He hesitated, then began to push it inside. His optics widened, gasping as he felt Nacelle's tight valve clenching around his eager phallus.

"Ah, ahhh!" Nacelle gasped, then loudly moaned, digits tearing into the couch, trying to keep from wriggling away. His optics offlined, turning away as Starfire slowly pushed all the way inside.

"You alright?" The red Seeker perked his wings.

Nacelle nodded, turning back to face him. "Y-yeah. Just… Feels… Big."

Starfire smiled. "I bet it feels better than what I felt this morning." He took a moment to adjust their legs, allowing Nacelle to move his until they both were comfortable. Starfire leaned over him, his servos resting on the couch on either side of Nacelle's helm. "Ready?"

Nacelle nodded, biting his lip plate as he gripped the couch even tighter.

Starfire paused, then gave him a gentle thrust, eliciting a loud moan from the smaller mech. His wings fluttered liking that feeling of something so tight around his spike. He gave him another thrust, then another, and another, and yet another! His wings fluttered, getting the hang of this as he kept thrusting, moaning and panting loudly himself. Nacelle moaned loudly with each thrust, gasping between them. He began to scoot back, the feeling of the spike going all the way up inside of him just… it was so weird, and nice, but also scary. He kept scooting, and Starfire kept moving up with up. Finally, the smaller flyer was against the arm of the couch, unable to scoot away any more.

Starfire began to thrust faster, feeling something amazing working up inside of him. Everything just told him to go harder and faster, to pound into this wonderful, beautiful, amazing Seeker beneath him. Primus, he was his. They were doing this. He loved him. He really, truly did. This was his brother, his lover, his trinemate. Finally, his.

Nacelle was moaning even louder, making such loud cries, it filling the room over the sound of their clanging bodies. Starfire couldn't help but smile at those sounds. They were nothing like what he expected from Nacelle, but he loved them. He leaned forward and kissed his trinemate on the lip plates for a moment before concentrating on the thrusting once more.

It felt like it was forever, but in reality it was only about a klik before Starfire overloaded, gasping and moaning from the powerful sensation erupting through his systems. The surplus energy poured into Nacelle, tipping him over and causing him to overload with a howl. Their wings fluttering, cooling fans overworking, panting heavily, they looked at each other, taking a moment to try and cool off.

"Wow…" Nacelle panted, optics locked on Starfire's.

"Wow, yourself." Starfire kissed him again.

Nacelle's engine purred, his wings fluttering as they banged loudly against the couch. "That was… Different from what I expect."

"Same. I bet it gets better the more you do it."

"Definitely."

Starfire kissed him again, suddenly unable to get enough of those luscious lip plates. Nacelle kissed back, awkward about the whole thing. Starfire pressed his brow against Nacelle's smiling stupidly, so happy to finally be trined to someone. Nacelle sheepishly smiled back, turning away, blushing so hard.

"I love you." Starfire quietly spoke.

"I love you, too." Nacelle fluttered his wings, not looking at him.

Starfire kissed him again. "Want… Round two?"

Nacelle shook his helm. "I-I think I need a break. Just… Slowly work up to doing more, you know?"

Starfire nodded. "I get that. Maybe you can spike me next."

"Maybe." He looked back at him. "I supposed now it's time for you to dominate me and ensure I stay submissive to you."

"I was dominated earlier… I don't want to hurt you. And I really doubt you want to challenge me."

"You're huge, Starfire. Both ways. I know I would lose. Even though you suck at fighting now it's only a matter of time before you get good, beat me senseless, and I never am able to walk again. Besides, I never been interested in being trineleader. Not since the war started. After seeing all the stress they go through, and having to lead their trines into battle… Yeah, I rather be a follower than leader. And given how Starscream ran his trine I imagine you would be similar, with the whole equal thing minus you just make the rules."

Starfire nodded. "Yeah, I read all of my carrier's notes on being a trineleader and remember everything he told me. I won't be beating you into submission or dominating you. Only if you _really_ need it."

"I'm too lazy to misbehave."

"You are." He kissed him again. "I love you."

Nacelle fluttered his wings. "Get out. I wanna watch TV and cuddle. But get out slowly!" He said the last sentence quickly.

Starfire kissed him again. "As you wish."

Nacelle moaned and gasped as Starfire slide out, grasping at the couch. He waited until Starfire was sitting before closing his codpiece and gingerly sitting up. He cuddled against Starfire, wings fluttering eagerly. Starfire hugged him, keeping him close to him. His optics offlined, exhaling deeply in content.

One down, one to go.

* * *

Sunstorm looked ahead, his servos holding the strong arms around his waist. Stormrunner was humping away at Nova, making her moan like something possessed. The yellow Seeker swallowed, his wings drooping, just standing there in the middle of the room as the golden Seeker thrust inside of him. They had been interfacing for a while now. Some overloads, a break, more overloads, a longer break, and now back at it. It just never stopped.

Sunstorm gasped as Contrail overloaded, their sparks bonding rudely. The outlier flicked his wings to remove the tingling, excess energy, then pressed back against Contrail, needing support from all of this fragging. He was exhausted, despite doing nothing other than lying down or standing. Contrail did all the work, but still didn't seem tired.

The Alpha panted heavily, sounding almost like a turbofox after chasing petrorabbits all orbital cycle. He finally pulled out of the smaller Seeker, closing his plates. Sunstorm quickly closed his own and sat on the couch, his wings drooping, hoping that this would signal the end for this orbital cycle.

"Can… We recharge now? I'm tired." He asked softly, hating having to cuddle with the Alpha, but he was just done and needed to rest.

"We will. I want to take you to medbay for a checkup first." Contrail said between pants.

Sunstorm looked up at him, then slowly nodded. "Yes, sir."

* * *

Sunstorm entered medbay with Contrail, Stormrunner, and Nova. The Seekers made their way to a medberth, which Sunstorm sat on, his wings as low as they could be. Contrail walked to the back, soon reappearing with Hook in tow.

"Hello, Sunstorm." Hook greeted, obviously not in the best of moods.

Sunstorm forced a small smile. "Hello, Hook. H-how are you, sir?"

Hook curled a corner of his lip plates, giving the Seeker the smallest grin he could. "Alright. How are you feeling?" He pulled out a light and flashed it into the Seeker's optics, checking them.

"Tired…"

"Just tired?"

"And the usual depression, anxiety, panic attacks… and… Suicidal thoughts."

"Nothing new?" The medic held up his scanner and scanned it over the Seeker.

"Negative, sir. Just… tired… Really tired. Been tired for a couple of orbital cycles now."

Hook studied the results on his scanner before looking at the outlier. "Are you comfortable discussing your results in front of them?" He nodded his helm toward Contrail and his trine.

Sunstorm perked his wings ever so slightly, then slowly nodded. "Yes, sir."

Hook showed him the results of the scan. "I'll get you the carrier addictives and instructions."

Sunstorm's optics widened, grasping the scanner and staring at the results. His servos trembled, shocked at the results. "B-but you said… Y-you told me and Hottie that… I-I was infertile."

"I said there was a high chance of it due to the radiation. But even if you can be sparked, the likelihood of the sparkling coming to term is slim. Your radiation levels probably will kill it shortly. And even if it does make it to term, there's a chance that the protoform will be deformed, or the spark. Or both. I told you and Hotlink that you should refrain from having sparklings with you being the carrier because even if you could produce a protoform to the end, it's a billion to one chance that that sparkling would even look like a sparkling. Probably will be born without a brain module or something else. You should _not_ have sparklings. My recommendation? Let's proceed with an abortion. Best for your own safety and for whatever is forming inside of you."

"No abortion." Sunstorm said quickly. "L-let Primus decide his fate. H-he's mine." His servos covered over his abdominal plates, protecting the being growing inside of him.

Hook gave him a bit of an annoyed look. "If that's your decision. I'll give you the addictives and datapads on what to expect."

Sunstorm slowly nodded. "Thank you." He looked over at Contrail as the medic walked away. The golden Seeker was smirking, but it wasn't like the smirk of someone excited to be a creator. More like… Someone who won something to benefit themselves.

The outlier looked down, his servos over his abdominal plates. He really didn't want to stay with Contrail nor bear his creations, but… He was actually sparked. Maybe this meant he and Hotlink could be creators after all? Maybe… Maybe he could have a creation with Bitstream and somehow save his trine? Maybe this would… Help him feel like he actually had a purpose to stay living.

He bit his lip plate when he felt the Alpha touching his wings. The nightmare still wasn't over.

* * *

**The Next Orbital Cycle:**

Starfire pulled Nacelle into the hangar, smiling so proudly while Nacelle sheepishly looked down. They had interfaced for the second time after onlining, unable to stop laughing from being awkward, and only making things more awkward. They had refueled, then gone back to their room to give it yet another go with more awkwardness and laughter. But now they were prepared to announce their trining to the world.

Starfire led Nacelle to an empty table, lifted him up, and placed him on it. The smaller flyer lied down on his back, wings low, getting so anxious about all of his friends seeing this. Starfire leaned over and kissed him on the lip plates, his wings fluttering.

"Just watch me, love."

"But… You're ugly…" Nacelle giggled.

Starfire rolled his optics, then nuzzled olfactory sensors. Nacelle giggled again, looking away as he wriggled beneath the larger Seeker. Starfire touched his trinemate's intimacy, earning a low growl from the tri-colored Seeker. Nacelle removed his codpiece, looking up at the ceiling, still so awkward about this.

"Oh, Primus!" He loudly gasped when Starfire quickly entered him, causing him to claw at the tabletop as his peds scraped.

"Shh, calm down." Starfire cooed, pecking another kiss to the red faced Seeker's cheekplates.

Nacelle offlined his optics, gasping loudly again when he received a firm thrust. More began to follow, the larger Seeker holding him in place by the hips. He moaned loudly with each thrust, looking away from the one inside of him. His wings perked and he quickly looked down when he noticed his friends watching and nearing.

"Told you you had him." Acid Storm grunted, sipping from his cube, his trinemates in tow behind him.

"Woot! Single no more!" Elevon exclaimed, holding his servo out to Nacelle.

Nacelle slapped it, trying to control his loud moaning. "Hah, yeah… Ohhh…. Primus… This… Is so different. Oh, hah… Try it."

"Eventually." Elevon chuckled.

"Here," Acid Storm handed his cube to Nova Storm, who drank some of it, before getting behind Starfire. "Position your legs like this." He grabbed Nacelle's legs, crossing them behind Starfire and over his hips. "That'll keep them in place. And you don't need to hold him so firmly. Lean over more." He directed the red Seeker who did as he instructed. "His legs are keeping him in place. Kiss him on the lip plates, his neck cables, lick his spark casing. Make it fun for him. You're doing a mediocre job of making love. It's not about you. It's about showing how much you love and trust your trinemate. And he in return will show his love and trust to you. Feel each other all over. Don't be afraid of touching. It's fine to be awkward. If you can be awkward with the one you love you have a strong bond. Bonding is not just about getting a frag in. It's about trust building, love making, and having fun. If you can't laugh in and out of the berth with your trinemate, you are not going to have a good relationship."

Starfire nodded, hesitating before kissing Nacelle on the lip plates. Nacelle clumsily kissed back, still not sure how to properly do this thing. Starfire broke the kiss to trail gentle kisses down his trinemate's neck cables. Nacelle's optics widened, giggling and wriggling from the ticklish sensation. Starfire smirked, never realizing how much he loved hearing that Seeker laugh.

Sunstorm sat beside Contrail, the Alpha perking his wings when he saw the bastard claiming a trinemate. The outlier noticed how the golden Seeker was distracted, taking the chance to sneak away, going to the back of the hangar. He soon found himself being hugged by Bitstream, the blue Seeker desperately kissing him on the lip plates.

"How are you?" He asked softly, cupping Sunstorm's faceplates.

Sunstorm slowly shook his helm, reaching out for another hug. Bitstream obeyed the silent command, hugging him protectively. The hacker stroked his brother's backplates, keeping his wings flared to anyone else who may dare try to upset the outlier.

"Did he hurt you?" Hotlink asked as he came over, hugging both his trinemates, relieved that Bitstream didn't actually pull away this time.

Sunstorm looked up at them both before barely speaking louder than a whisper. "I'm… I'm carrying. H-he sparked me."

Hotlink's optics slightly brightened. "There's a chance it won't live. Your radiation-"

"ARGH!" Sunstorm cried out when Bitstream suddenly punched him hard in the abdominal plates. "What the hell, you fragging tin helm?!" Golden electricity and fire suddenly engulfed his body, his optics now yellow as lightning flashed out of them, clutching his wounded torso.

"Is it dead?" Bitstream blurted out, wings perking.

"You think punching me will just cause it to die!?" He screamed, the metal floor around his peds melting from the fire.

"Eh, I was hoping to cause a miscarriage." Bitstream shrugged.

"Stop it." Hotlink snapped. "Fighting and abusing Sunstorm won't solve anything."

"Violence solves so much."

"No, it doesn't you lagging, lug nut, slow processing, bolt-brain!" Sunstorm screeched, his flames only getting brighter and larger over his frame.

"Name calling won't help you either, Missy." Bitstream placed his servos on his hips as he leered over the smaller Seeker.

"Slag off."

"So unholy, little puritan."

"Stop it." Hotlink flicked his wings, getting between them. "Punching Sunstorm isn't the best way of going about trying to cause a miscarriage."

"It's the most fun." Bitstream smirked.

"Bitstream… Stop being you for a nanosecond." Hotlink vented a sigh. "Sunstorm needs support and us to help him figure out how we will get him through this."

"I could connect to him and change his system settings so the protoform is denied energon. It will swivel up and die and the spark will follow." The blue Seeker held up a servo, his interface connectors reaching out from the tips of his digits.

"You are _not_ causing an abortion, Bitsy! That's final!" Sunstorm shouted, electricity shooting out and zapping nearby support pillars.

"Calm down, Sunstorm." Hotlink held up his servos to placate him, the outlier easily capable of bringing down the entire structure if he lost control of himself.

"I need help and all Bitstream wants to do is murder my sparkling! I-If it doesn't make it it'll be by Primus' will, _not yours_!"

"You mean science." Bitstream rolled his optics. "Your fantasy stories aren't real, Sunstorm. When are you going to _grow up_ and accept that. Primus was made up because a bunch of morons didn't want to study science. Religion just screws over everyone."

"So I screw you over? Since when has my religion _ever_ screwed you over?!

"By making you act like a whiney-aft, little brat all the time! You know, no one should procreate with you when you yourself still act like a sparkling." The blue Seeker snapped.

"Bitstream…" Hotlink growled, his wings flaring.

Sunstorm turned away and stomped off, his wings lowering, but fire still engulfing his being. He wiped at his optics, the stinging words of Bitstream tearing into him and breaking him down a little more each orbital cycle.

"Sunshine! For slag's sake, Sunstorm, stop crying like a sparkling over everything I say!"

Hotlink grasped Bitstream's wing and bent the tip of it, eliciting a loud yelp from the blue Seeker. "I ought to flog you." He growled.

"Do it. I'm use to it." Bitstream struggled to get away.

Hotlink shoved him away, not having the energy to deal with him. He followed after Sunstorm, not trusting that Seeker to ever be alone.

Bitstream watched them depart, his wings drooping some, then rolled his optics. Everyone could be such sparklings at times. At least he didn't believe in fantasies. Now he needed a frag…

* * *

Hotlink caught up with the outlier in his quarters. The yellow flyer sat on his partly melted couch, still engulfed in flames and lightning. The engineer cautiously approached, his wings lower than usual.

"Hey," He said softly. "Could you put out the flames for me? I want to hold you."

Sunstorm wiped at his optics, taking a moment to control his emotions enough to concentrate on his ability. Soon, the fire and lightning was gone, only his optics still glowing yellow.

The purple one sat beside the yellow, pulling him onto his lap and hugging him. Sunstorm quickly clung to him, crying softly into his chest plates.

"Shhh, it's going to be alright, Sunstorm." He hugged him tightly, stroking his arm. "I'm not going to abandon you. You're mine and I love you so much. You know that, right?"

Sunstorm slowly nodded, wiping at his optics.

"If you don't want an abortion, that's fine. We won't force you to go through one. But don't get attached to this sparkling just yet. Remember what Hook told us when we went to see him about sparklings. It's very unlikely that you can carry one to term. So, this sparkling may die soon anyway. And if he sparks you again… That one may die soon as well. And if they keep dying he'll have to give up on sparking you and find someone else."

Sunstorm nodded, quiet for a bit before speaking. "Why is Bitstream like that?"

Hotlink didn't speak immediately. "I don't know, sweetie. I wish I knew… I wish I knew what turned him into an adulterer and bully. This forsaken war took him from us."

"I miss Starscream. H-he wouldn't be trying to spark me… A-and he might have been able to help us since he had nothing but dominants in his trine. I felt safe with him. I don't trust Contrail at all."

"Of how much I hated Starscream I concur that he was better than Contrail. But I don't think it's the Alpha's job to help us with our trine drama. We need to fight this battle on our own, my love."

"I don't think Bitstream will ever listen to us… He never has."

"Maybe not…" Hotlink paused before continuing. "We may… have to consider other options. Hypersonic seems nice. He's… Submissive."

Sunstorm wiped at his optics as more coolant began to leak out. "I-I don't want the trine to break up. I-I want it to work out."

"It may not, my love. Bitstream doesn't love me anymore, if he ever did, and he… I'm scared of him being alone with you. He's gotten so violent… He doesn't stop bullying you, locking you in closets, raping you, destroying your property… Maybe we need to move on." He paused. "Maybe Primus… Never meant us to trine him. I still love him. You know I do. But he's no longer the Bitstream we knew before the war."

Sunstorm slowly nodded, taking a moment to calm himself before speaking. "I'm scared about… getting a new trinemate. I love Bisty, I just wish he would stop being… What he is now."

"I know… We'll cross that bridge when we get there. We need to focus on getting you away from Contrail. Maybe he'll take Bitstream as a breeding mate…" He grumbled the last sentence.

"Bitstream breeding is terrifying." Sunstorm faintly smirked.

Hotlink smirked back. "Yeah… It is." He kissed him on the lip plates. "Have you refueled?"

"Some…"

Hotlink picked up the outlier bridal style as he stood. "Let's go to my quarters. I have some cake for you."

Sunstorm fluttered his wings. "I want cake." He then placed a servo over his abdominal plates. "The sparkling does, too."

"You may have all the cake you want." Hotlink kissed him before walking out of the room and going down the hallway.

They would figure something out. Something to either fix Bitstream or get a new trinemate. And something to get that idiot Contrail away from the suicidal outlier. But for now, Hotlink was going to pamper his brother to the utmost.


	6. Working on Destiny

"The only person you are destined to become is the person you decide to be." ~ Ralph Waldo Emerson.

"If it's meant for you, you won't have to beg for it. You will never have to sacrifice your dignity for your destiny." ~ Unknown.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**One Decacycle Later:**

"Oh, Primus, not too hard. Mmmm, yes, please, oh, that's it." Nacelle moaned, grasping a cushion as he lied on his front, panting hard.

Starfire thrust into him, one servo holding down Nacelle's helm while the other gripped his shoulder. He panted, concentrating on just humping his trinemate, giving him a hard frag while also satiating his own lustful desires. They couldn't get enough with this new pastime of theirs. They wouldn't do what some trines did which was overloading consecutively until they couldn't even stand. No, they would get one or two overloads in and take a break, allowing them to interface five to eight times an orbital cycle. And thus far they hadn't skipped on an orbital cycle. Perhaps it was the excitement of finally being able to interface, or the excitement of having a trinemate, but whatever it was they couldn't get enough of bonding. This was probably best since they had to build their bond, claim each other, and create trust.

Starfire spiked Nacelle more than Nacelle spiked him. Nacelle didn't mind being bottom most of the time, and Starfire was the trineleader so it made sense to allow him control more often. As long as they were together and fragging they were happy.

"Ah! Primus!" Nacelle cried out as he overloaded, clawing at the berthtop and jerking in almost a spasm.

Starfire got in a few more thrusts before he overloaded, growling with gritted denta. He fluttered his wings, removing excess energy as he heavily panted. A smile crept over those dark faceplates, studying the smaller Seeker beneath him. His Seeker. His beautiful trinemate.

He leaned forward and kissed those red faceplates. "I love fragging you." He said between pants.

Nacelle sheepishly smiled. "Love it when you frag me, too." He paused before speaking. "We probably should get groundings so we can start having sparkbonds. I don't trust to rely on just unplugging nanite wires."

"Set up a time and I'll go with you, love." He pressed another kiss to those cheekplates.

Nacelle fluttered his wings. "Love you, too. Even if you kick me while recharging."

"It was an accident."

"Uh huh. You're just-Oh! Hahh!" He gasped as Starfire pulled out of him. "Warning next time."

"I like making you suffer." The red Seeker slid off the berth, closing his codpiece.

"Ugh, don't start getting into BDSM…" Nacelle sat up, closing his own codpiece.

"We could if you want." He winked.

"I would legitimately cry like a sparkling. No kidding. Me and pain do not get along."

"Some people like making their partners cry."

"Heh, yeah, no. I'm too adorable to hurt anyway."

"Exceptions can be made." Skyfire lifted his chin and kissed him on the lip plates. "I'm going to head out. Want me to get you anything?"

"The war to end and a daughter."

"Don't know about the war but we can talk about sparklings later. Anything I can get for you this orbital cycle that's actually feasible?"

"Energon goodies. Feed me."

Starfire smirked. "Yes, sir." He kissed those lip plates again. "Love you." He whispered.

"Love you more." Nacelle fluttered his wings.

"Love you mostest." Starfire said before kissing, recalling how his carrier would say that.

Nacelle perked his wings as his trineleader walked to the door and exited. He paused, then got off the berth, thinking about the future. He was trined, and his dream of having a daughter was that much closer to happening. Maybe he would have two? Or five? He smiled, wishing this war was over so they could get started on the sparkling making.

* * *

Starfire walked down the hallways of the command building, his wings held high, his faceplates an enigma. He had been holding this off for as long as he could, but this orbital cycle… He needed to talk to him.

He palmed open the door to the Command Room, looking around to ensure no one else he knew was present. Grounders were all at the consoles, not a single Seeker, nor was that particular grounder present.

He approached the mech, stopping beside him. "Hey."

Soundwave looked up, visor slightly brightening. His cassettes were all around, Ravage on his lap, the twins playing games on the console, the birds perched on his shoulders, and Ratbat hanging by his peds from a monitor.

Starfire continued when the Communications Officer remained silent. "So… Um… I need to make a call… To someone I really miss. Could you help me?"

Soundwave cocked his helm, his visor brightening some. Then, he inclined his helm slightly.

* * *

Skyfire sat on the couch looking at a datapad that he held. He flipped through images of Starscream with a sparkling Starfire, some of the pictures including Thundercracker and Skywarp. They were all smiling, so happy, back when things weren't complete slag. Then he came upon the newer images of his adult son. He paused on one with Starfire hugging him, the two just enjoying each other's company. The only family they had left in this wretched world.

The shuttle startled when there was a loud beeping. He stood up, not sure who was calling him. No one ever did.

He sat in front of his computer and pressed the button to answer the call. He covered his mouth when the screen changed, his optics filling with coolant.

"Hey, sire." Starfire greeted softly, sitting somewhere alone.

Skyfire swallowed, trying to control his emotions. "H-hey, sweetie. It's so good to see you again. I-I've been so worried that you-"

"Sire, I'm fine. I made it to Cybertron in one piece. Hey, don't cry." His wings lowered some. "Sire… I'm sorry for not calling sooner… And I'm sorry for leaving you like I did. I just… I was scared and I couldn't live in a cage. I needed to get away… I'm really, _astronomically_ sorry, sire. I love you. I wish you were here with me. I could use a hug from you."

"What's wrong, sweetie? Are you alright?"

"I'm alright… Some slag's going on, but…" His wings perked as he smiled. "I… I'm trined now. I have a trinemate and he's really awesome, and sweet, and kind, and smart, and beautiful and… He's the best, sire. You would like him."

"Really?" Skyfire faintly smiled. "W-where is he? Can I meet him?"

"I can go to my quarters and introduce you, yeah. I'm hiding in a closet right now. Didn't want to be bothered by anyone." He got up, the area around him moving as he lifted up the tablet device.

"Just one?"

"For now, yeah. Still working on who will be the third but I have some ideas. What about you? What's going on in that stupid colony?"

"Not much. They were pretty pissed that you got away because they thought you would come back and kill them. But since you haven't returned in so long they now are happy."

"Heh, whatever allows them to get off, I guess."

"Sweetie, watch your language." He said gently.

"Yes, sir. Everyone has potty mouths here. Don't think you would like that. And the fact all the Seekers are fragging in front of each other."

"Yes, I'm aware of how Seekers are in public… Your carrier enjoyed trying to force me into such behavior."

"It's not so bad… Embarrassing at first, but now I don't mind an audience."

Skyfire paused. "You better not be…"

"It's claiming, sire. It's what you do when you have a trinemate. It ensures everyone knows we are together now so they don't try to like… Court or steal my trinemate. Don't lecture me. Seeker culture is different from yours."

"I know it is… Starscream made me quite aware of the differences."

"I've made several friends. Some of them are really nice, some… Are not that nice, but they have their uses."

"Who's not being nice? No one is hurting you, right?"

"Well…" Starfire grunted. "The Alpha is definitely not nice nor a friend…"

"What has he been doing?"

"He beats me…" He said barely louder than a whisper. "And it's increased since I trined. I have been trying to avoid him and be submissive to avoid beatings until I'm ready to challenge him, but… He'll go out of his way to hurt me and dominate me. He is beating me almost every other orbital cycle. He hasn't flogged me in a while, though. Mostly just… Hitting me with a cable or metal rod, sometimes adding a dominating in, but nothing requiring medical attention. Acid Storm said that now since I'm trined I could actually challenge him so he's trying to ensure I stay submissive. But I hope on getting my third trinemate before I challenge him. If I'm ready by then."

"Oh, sweetspark, I'm so sorry he's hurting you. If I was there he wouldn't be allowed anywhere near you." The shuttle stated firmly.

Starfire smirked. "I know, sire. I know you and carrier would kick so many afts for me."

"Oh, we would. Starscream more than me. I'll be too busy squeezing you to death."

Starfire chuckled. "I'm sure you would." He palmed open the door to his quarters and closed it. "Hey, sexy aft, come over here."

Nacelle perked his wings before trotting over. "Yes, sir?"

Starfire sat on the couch and pulled him down to sit beside him. He held the tablet so they both could see Skyfire. "Nacelle, this is my sire. Sire, this is the hunk I was telling you about." He then kissed a blushing Nacelle on the cheekplates.

"It's nice to meet you, Nacelle." Skyfire smiled. "I hope you're treating my son alright."

"I try. He's the one treating me most of the time." He leaned against his trineleader.

Starfire chuckled. "Don't talk too much about that. He's a shuttle. Things are a little more hush-hush with their culture."

"Sorry, I forget." Nacelle lowered his wings.

"You're fine, love." Starfire kissed him, his wings fluttering.

Skyfire paused, knowing that this was Starscream speaking, but he had to ask. Maybe Starscream was channeling this through him from the Well or something… That nosey Seeker… "So, um… Do you plan on having sparklings?"

Starfire's optics widened, but Nacelle eagerly fluttered his wings.

"Yes! He's going to give me daughters!" The tri-colored Seeker hugged his trineleader, snuggling against him.

"Oh, how soon?"

"Not soon enough…" Nacelle's wings drooped.

"We'll see." Starfire grunted. "It may be a while before we are prepared and able to start having creations."

"He's going to put several in me. Like… Five."

"I want to meet them all." Skyfire smiled, glad that Nacelle was eager to give him some grandcreations. "If you ever need someone to sparklingsit I am more than willing."

"Ahem." Starfire made a sound as if to clear his vocalizer. "That won't be for a while. We can discuss it when-"

"No, we can discuss it now." Skyfire interjected. "I look forward to having granddaughters. But, what about some grandsons?"

"I'm down for that. As long as I get my daughter." Nacelle fluttered his wings rapidly. "I've been wanting a daughter forever. I had several little sisters, and older sisters, so I am _totally_ prepared for raising femmes."

"Oh? How many siblings did you have?"

"Well… Many have died in the war, but there were eighty-three of us in all."

"Wait, what?"

Starfire turned to Nacelle, his optics wide. "You had eighty-two siblings?! How… How many times did your creators knock each other up?"

Nacelle gave him a puzzled look. "What do you mean? Most of my siblings were from breeding mates. Sire had six."

"Wait-wait-wait, your sire had breeding mates? But only Alphas have those." Starfire looked at him with much skepticism.

"Uh, yeah. My sire was Skycutter. The Alpha Starscream killed to become Alpha." He said in a 'well, duh' vocalizer. "Wait, you didn't know that? Weren't you wondering why everyone finds it funny that we are trinemates? We're both sons of Alphas. It's kind of weird that we are now trinemates."

Starfire was silent for a moment, not realizing that he had trined the son of a guy his carrier had murdered. What were the odds?

"How… But you like my carrier?"

"Yeah, so? He was a good Alpha. And he liked hanging out with the rest of us. He was a good mech."

"He killed your sire."

"Yeah, well, that happens when your sire is the Alpha. There are those who want to kill him so they become Alpha. Besides, he wasn't that nice. I mean, he loved his creations and pampered the slag out of us, but… His way of leading the Seekers wasn't going to help us. Could you imagine him being Alpha during the war? All of us would be dead… No, of how messed up it sounds, I'm glad Starscream killed him for leadership. We needed a better leader and Starscream was that leader. I miss my sire and I loved him dearly, but… One dies so many can live sort of thing. It's in the past. Can't fix anything. I mourned, I still miss him at times, just as I do with my carrier and the siblings I've lost. Honestly, it hurt more when Starscream killed my uncles, sire's trinemates. He let my carrier and the other breeding mates go free. But, I really had a strong friendship with my uncles…" He shrugged. "It's in the past. Ancient history. I don't want that to haunt my future."

Starfire was just silent, not sure if he could ever love the creation of someone who killed his creators. But, he was extremely close to his creators which made him quite protective and clingy to them. Nacelle probably just never was that close, and had time to let things go.

"What other siblings are still alive?" Skyfire inquired.

"Oh, thirty-seven. All of them are trined. I was the last one alive to trine." Nacelle replied.

"Who do I know is one of your siblings?" Starfire asked.

"Ramjet."

"He's your brother?"

" _Half_ -brother. Don't insult me." Nacelle flicked his wings. "He's from the third breeding mate. I'm from the second."

"What does it matter?"

"It matters because it means we don't share the same carrier. Just a sire who was busy knocking up eight Seekers, working, and didn't have a lot of time for all of his creations. I mean, he did his best, but…" He shrugged. "It doesn't matter. All in the past. Can we move on?"

Starfire eyed him before turning back to the tablet. "So, sire, thinking of coming over anytime soon?"

Skyfire slowly shook his helm. "I don't think I'm wanted there. I was an Autobot, you know."

"I'll protect you."

"I know you would, sweetie. For now, I have to stay away from the war. I'm not liked on both sides. But, the moment it is over I will come over and help take care of my grandcreations." He faintly smiled.

Nacelle fluttered his wings, smiling so adorably. "Don't worry, I'll ensure he gives you lots of them. Even if I have to trick him."

Starfire rolled his optics. "All in due time, love."

"So, tell me everything that's going on with you." Skyfire smiled, eager to catch up on lost time.

The three just talked for nearly three joors about anything and everything. Skyfire was sad to have to let his son go, but relieved to know he was doing just fine and was going to give him grandcreations with such a nice Seeker. He definitely approved of Nacelle. Such a nice, friendly, kind, and playful Seeker. Not like the rest of them all wanting energon, fragging, and disemboweling grounders. His son chose well.

Starfire vented a heavy sigh when he finally said his farewells and hung up on his sire. Nacelle snuggled against him, his wings fluttering when Starfire wrapped an arm around him and groped his aft.

"Daughters, eh?" Starfire finally said after a moment, subspacing the tablet.

Nacelle nodded. "Mhmm! I want several."

"Why daughters? Not against them, just usually mechs go on about sons."

"I just really want a daughter. Don't know… Like, I want sons too but femmlings… They just don't seem to be as loved as sons. I want my own to pamper and show they are just as important as the mechs. Maybe even adopt some. I'm totally open for adoption."

"I'm fine with adoption. We can have some of our own and adopt others."

"Yeah… Need to get the Seeker population up."

"Yes, we do." He gave Nacelle's aft a firm pat before removing his arm from around him. "Which position you want to try?"

Nacelle rolled his optics. "So horny."

"We took a long enough break. Pick something or I will."

"Missionary! But… On the table and you standing." Nacelle sat up, his wings fluttering.

Starfire leaned over and kissed him on the lip plates. "Get on that table then."

"The table is outside." Nacelle snapped his jaws before getting up, opening the door, and bolting outside.

Starfire rolled his optics, lazily getting up and following his brother.

* * *

Bitstream retracted his interface connectors back into his digits, unplugging from the drone that stood beside him. His wings flicked as he turned around. "You're late. Couldn't get your spike out of your glitch?"

Starfire narrowed his optics as he approached with Nacelle. "I lost track of time."

"From fragging. Don't try to hide it from me. I can smell it on you." He turned back to the drone. "Ready to get your aft kicked again?"

"Maybe if you didn't-"

"Talk back to me and I'll beat your aft with a cable." Bitstream jabbed a digit at him. "You don't glitch and whine like a sparkling over training. It's 'sir, yes, sir,' you keep your helm down, and you follow orders. Understood?" He snapped.

Starfire glared at him before speaking. "Sir, yes, sir."

"Better. You beat me and you can get petty revenge against me for being so strict. Deal?"

"Only if that means doing what I want without you crying like a sparkling."

Bitstream chuckled. "Good luck." He grabbed a metal pole and tossed it to the red Seeker, who caught it with one servo. The hacker then took his own metal pole. "Attempt to hurt me."

Starfire flared his wings before lunging, swinging his pole at the blue flyer. Bitstream easily blocked the blow with his pole while stepping to the side. In one fluent motion he swung the pole around, smacked it across Starfire's aft, and caused the larger Seeker to stumble over.

"Pathetic."

Starfire flicked his wings, quickly getting back to his peds and attacking again. The blue Seeker blocked the blow, swung around, and punched Starfire in the abdominal plates. Starfire yelped, swinging his weapon again, but once more the blue Seeker dodged it gracefully.

"I know they say to use your anger when fighting, but you are using it in all the wrong ways." Bitstream said as he circled around the red flyer. "We are Seekers. We rely on our speed and maneuverability. Do not keep trying to blindly beat your advisory. That is how large grounders like Megatron, Onslaught, and Motormaster fight. We are fragile and relatively weak in comparison to those brutes. Fighting is an art for our built. Stop trying to fight like a dump truck. Fight like a warrior."

"I'm trying too!" Starfire exclaimed, getting frustrated.

"You have been surrounded by grounders so long you think like them. You are a warrior. You're not them. Think like a Seeker."

Starfire swung his weapon, again it being blocked by Bitstream's. The blue Seeker smirked just before the drone suddenly onlined and punched Starfire from behind. The red Seeker cried out as he was thrown to the ground, dropping his weapon.

"You must be aware of your surroundings at all times. You are a petrorabbit in a turbofox's den. We cannot take the brute firepower from behind and keep fighting. We need to see it coming, dodge it, and then take it out as quickly as possible." He kicked Starfire in the abdominal plates. "Get up. We're not stopping until you either accomplish something or die."

Starfire grumbled several curses as he reached for his pole, and slowly stood up. He yelped when the blue Seeker attacked, desperately trying to block the blows.

Nacelle watched anxiously, wishing the hacker was gentler to his trineleader, but, alas, sometimes such treatment got a lesson through to a warrior quicker.

* * *

**The Next Orbital Cycle:**

Starfire kissed his trinemate, his wings fluttering as the smaller flyer eagerly kissed back. They nuzzled olfactory sensors, pausing to just enjoy each other's company.

"So… I think we need to start considering the third trinemate." Nacelle finally said, snuggling against the larger flyer.

Starfire glanced around the hangar, hugging his brother. "I actually have an idea."

"Hmm?"

He rolled his optics, hoping that that dream he had was his actual carrier and not him going insane. "I think we should go for Slipstream."

Nacelle jumped back, wings flaring. "Slipstream!? Are you fragging insane?!"

"Shhh! Keep your vocalizer down."

"You just said you wanted-" He was silenced by Starfire's servo grasping over his mouth.

"I know what I said. Trust me. I think Slipstream would work."

Nacelle mumbled something before Starfire released him. "If you want to die young with your spike shoved down your throat, yeah, that'll work out fine for you, but not me!"

"Have some faith."

"Have some common sense."

"Nacelle, love, trust me."

"Oh I trust you. Just not in this matter."

"You don't have to court her. I'll do all the courting."

"You mean you'll do all the dying." Nacelle grunted.

"I'm going to court Slipstream. If I die, just bury me with my carrier and uncles. Nothing fancy."

"You are not allowed to die. Not when I need this." He grasped Starfire's codpiece. "This is why I _trined_ you. The only reason I keep you around."

Starfire chuckled, kissing his trinemate on the lip plates. "I'm glad you are at least fond of some part of me." He kissed him again. "I'm going to court her. If I live… You can do whatever you want with me."

"I'm getting you a collar. I'm not into that, not that I'm aware of, but I want to get you one. With spikes. On the inside."

"Uh huh…" He pecked another kiss to those red lip plates. "You're weird."

"Mhmm."

Starfire let him go and stood up. The tri-colored Seeker growled his engine, wings flaring, not liking what Starfire was thinking. The larger jet growled and flicked his wings back, causing his submissive to quickly lower his wings. Starfire turned and walked away, activated his thrusters, and flew up into the rafters where the less social Seekers hung out.

Slipstream perched herself on a beam, crouched and overlooking those below. Her engine growled and wings flared when she noticed Starfire approaching her. The mech kept his wings low, trying to not be a threat to the volatile femme. She kept her hostile stance, but allowed him to near. He hesitated, seeing how her narrowed optics glowing with death and the desire to maim. Maybe this was a bad idea after all…

He produced a bouquet of crystal flowers from his subspace, paused, then anxiously held it out to her. She raised an optical ridge, eyeing it like one would their nemesis, then turned those cold, blood red optics on the mech that held them.

The scene that followed would have needed to been recorded and played back in slow time to see everything that happened. But, the femme used her lightning quick speed and skill to leap up, punch the mech in the faceplates, knee his codpiece, trip him, and then kick him off the beam.

Starfire managed to get his thrusters to online, but it wasn't soon enough. He crashed onto the floor, groaning loudly from the brunt force to his backside. Nacelle was beside him in a nanosecond, wings perked in concern.

"You alright!?" He worriedly exclaimed, helping his trineleader to sit up.

"Yeah… I'm alive. What happened?" He dizzily grunted, rubbing his helm.

"She kicked your aft." Nacelle said bluntly.

"Well… I'll try again tomorrow… Ow… Seriously, what's her problem?"

"She's a glitch."

* * *

Sunstorm sat on the couch in the Alpha's quarters watching TV. The last decacycle he had been sick a lot, so didn't do much other than recharge, purge his tank, and watch TV. Since being a warrior in the Decepticon army meant he couldn't be sparked, he had to lie about why he was sick and hide. Contrail kept the Constructicons quiet by threatening to seriously harm or even kill Starfire. But Hook had said that it didn't matter if he kept silent about Sunstorm carrying since the sparkling may never live.

And as usual, the medic knew what he was talking about.

Sunstorm snacked on some energon sticks, his appetite increasing as of late. His wings perked, suddenly feeling a burning sensation in his spark, followed by a terrible cramping in his gestation tank. He gasped from the pain, setting aside his snacks to claw at the sofa.

"C-Contrail!" He called out as the pain worsened. "Contrail, I-I'm scared!"

The golden Seeker soon appeared from his berthroom, going straight over to the outlier. "What's wrong?"

"I-I don't know, sir. Ah!" He clutched his abdominal plates, curling in on himself. "I-it hurts a lot! What's wrong? What's happening to my sparkling?"

"Let's get you to the doctor." Contrail helped him to stand.

"Dammit!" Sunstorm suddenly removed his codpiece, revealing energon streaming from his valve and down his thighs. His optics widened in horror as they turned yellow. He looked up at Contrail, trembling.

"Come on." Contrail pulled him along, guessing what was happening.

* * *

**The Next Orbital Cycle:**

Sunstorm entered the hangar, his wings drooping, optics laced with static. He searched the structure until he saw the two who he needed. The outlier quickly approached them, holding his arms out.

"What's wrong, love?" Bitstream hugged him, holding him close to him.

It took a moment before the yellow Seeker spoke. "I… I had a miscarriage. The sparkling is dead…"

"I'm sorry, Sunshine. But, it's better that you don't breed with Contrail. He'll keep you otherwise."

Sunstorm wiped at his optics as coolant began to leak out. "I-I know that. It's just… That was my sparkling, too. And it just means I really can't carry. I w-want sparklings."

"I know… I know you do. Maybe you just need to be a sire instead. Leave the carrying for me and Hottie."

"Hottie is traditional… He won't carry."

"He may make an exception for you, gorgeous." He kissed him.

Sunstorm was silent a moment before softly speaking. "I want you, Bitsy. I-I just… A-after the miscarriage." He swallowed, starting to lose control of his emotions. "Please? I need to bond."

"Sunstorm, you know I can't-"

"I don't care! Just tell him it was my idea. Please." He reached down and grasped Bitstream's codpiece. "I-I need my trinemates. I-I need someone who actually loves me."

Bitstream perked his wings as he scanned the hangar, making sure Contrail was not present. Not seeing him, he turned Sunstorm around and pressed his front against the outlier's back. "Remove your codpiece."

Sunstorm quickly did so, gasping when Bitstream soon entered him and began to thrust. The blue Seeker hugged his brother firmly against him, the yellow Seeker holding those strong arms, soon moaning loudly as he was pounded into. He whimpered softly when the aggressive Seeker began to nip and bite his neck cables, his wings flaring, reclaiming his trinemate in public.

Hotlink sipped from his cube as he sat at the table beside them. He watched them get one overload in, then began on a second. His wings flicked when the Alpha entered the hangar. His optics narrowed, prepared for the golden Seeker to try something against his trinemates.

The golden Seeker soon spotted them and stormed over, his wings flared and optics narrowed.

"Get off him!" He grasped Bitstream and yanked him away as he simultaneously shoved Sunstorm.

The outlier yelped from the pain of Bitstream pulling out so quickly and at an angle. He jumped back, closing his codpiece, his wings drooping in submission. Bitstream only flared his wings and growled his engine as he closed his codpiece.

"I was fragging my trinemate." The hacker snapped.

"He is off limits to you. Submit, Bitstream." Contrail growled, his wings flicking.

"No." Bitstream flicked his back.

Contrail turned to Hotlink. "Hotlink, order him to stand down or else I will discipline him for you."

"Bad, Bitsy. Down boy. No biting." Hotlink ordered in a monotone vocalizer, not even looking up from the datapad he had, then continued sipping his engex.

Bitstream's evil smirk only grew. "I'm not backing down, slagface. You're not my boss."

"You want to bet?" Contrail raised an optical ridge, his vocalizer darkening.

"I'm sure you simply just want to frag me. Most do. But I actually have standards, believe it or not. And the Insecticons and corpses are much better frags than you probably are."

"Sluts really shouldn't be boasting about where they collect their ITVs."

"Surprisingly enough that's not where I get most."

"I sometimes wonder if you are a grounder who was put into a Seeker's frame."

"I can ensure you I am not. I had two very respectable Seekers for creators."

"Yes, I'm sure they are quite proud of how their son whores himself out to the Decepticon army, cheats on his trine, and even frags corpses. Undoubtedly, you've extended your bestiality to the fauna."

"Honestly, if they are consenting I would give it a try. Who am I to deny a willing partner." He smirked. "Do you ask that because you want me to commit bestiality with you?"

Contrail's engine growled louder, his faceplate's in Bitstream's. "Back down, or else I will carve out your codpiece."

"I would love to see you attempt it."

"Bitstream, come." Hotlink commanded firmly, snapping his digits for emphasis.

Bitstream perked his wings, never breaking optic contact with Contrail. Then, he turned and obediently returned to his trineleader. The blue Seeker sat upon the engineer's lap, his wings fluttering before excitedly licking Hotlink's faceplates like a happy canine. Hotlink flared his wings, but didn't bother stopping him. He knew why Bitstream was doing this. It wasn't because he actually loved his trineleader, no, he was simply continuing his mocking of the Alpha. But, he was on his lap, something that hadn't happening in so long. And he wasn't about to push him off when he needed is trinemate to actually show some sort of affection towards him.

Bitstream cuddled and purred his engine, his wings fluttering. He rather obey Hotlink than Contrail, and he wanted to ensure that the Alpha was fully aware of this.

Sunstorm swallowed, his wings drooping, wishing to get in on that and love his brothers.

Contrail glared before speaking. "Keep a tighter leash on your pet, Hotlink. If it gets out again I'll shoot it."

"Yes, sir." Hotlink replied coldly, glaring dangerously at the golden Seeker. No one threatened to shoot Bitstream but him.

"Come on." Contrail grabbed Sunstorm's arm and yanked it, leading him away.

Sunstorm looked back over his wing, wanting to stay with them. He turned away and followed the Alpha until they were outside.

Bitstream flicked his wings, then took Hotlink's engex and drank from it. "I really hate that guy."

"I do as well." Hotlink grunted, taking his cube back and finishing off what Bitstream left him.

"I wish you had become Alpha. Things would still suck, but at least they would suck a little less."

Hotlink studied him, surprised that the blue Seeker hadn't leaped off his lap yet. He hesitated, then took Bitstream's chin and kissed him on the lip plates. Bitstream growled his engine, but didn't fight back, nor did he kiss.

"I love you." Hotlink whispered.

"Mhmm."

The purple Seeker hesitated. "Want to come to my quarters?"

"What for?"

"Bonding?"

"No, seriously, what for?" Bitstream eyed him uncertainly.

"Seriously, I want to make love with you. Please, Bitstream? I won't do anything you don't like. It's been over a vorn and… I really want to bond with you properly. Please?"

Bitstream studied him, not trusting him, but finally shrugged. "Fine, whatever. I guess we can bond. I'm still horny."

Hotlink faintly smiled, then kissed Bitstream on the cheekplates. "I'll carry you."

"Oh, you better carry me. I'm above walking on the dirt."

Hotlink subspaced his datapad, then stood up, carrying Bitstream bridal style. The blue Seeker just grinned like he was deserving of this special treatment, relaxing in Hotlink's arms. The engineer carried him out of the hangar, walked to the barracks, and down the hallway towards his quarters.

"Will you even remember how to frag me without it becoming a dominating?" Bitstream cocked his helm.

"I know how to make love to my trinemate."

"I'm not Sunshine. I require extra attention."

"I know how you are, Bitstream. I've bonded with you millions of times."

"Mmm, you have. All so boring."

"I'm not doing your kinks. I'll be rough, but no raping, intake restriction, or any of your other questionable fetishes."

"Uh huh."

Hotlink palmed open the door to his quarters and closed it behind him. He approached the berth and gently placed Bitstream on top of it. The blue Seeker flicked his wings, growled his engine, and snapped his jaws at his trineleader. Hotlink grasped his face and shoved him down.

"Behave."

"No, sir." Bitstream flicked his wings again.

Hotlink grasped his mandible and kissed him harshly on the lip plates, soon forcing his glossa into Bitstream's mouth. The blue Seeker growled, but soon kissed back, not very enthusiastic, but it was something. Hotlink forced his glossa in deeper, mouthing desperately, his servos beginning to feel over Bitstream's frame. Bitstream nipped at Hotlink's glossa, then darted his glossa into Hotlink's mouth. He grasped Hotlink's neck, lowering his wings, showing that he wasn't trying to be dominating.

Hotlink continued pleasuring Bitstream's frame with electrical shocks, roving all over that smooth frame, and pleasing transformation seams. Bitstream didn't react much, simply increased his intakes. The engineer rubbed the hacker's codpiece until it finally opened. He fingered Bitstream's valve, then forced a digit inside. Bitstream smirked, his wings fluttering. Hotlink smiled, then pushed a second digit inside before pumping them.

Bitstream offline his optics, moaning softly, then spoke. "Oh, just stick it in, Hottie."

Hotlink perked his wings, then lowered them, not sure if this meant that Bitstream was eager for the actual frag or simply thought his foreplay was poor. The purple Seeker removed his digits, folded his codpiece away, and quickly penetrated his trinemate. Bitstream moaned quietly, but didn't do much else.

Hotlink grasped Bitstream's hips before beginning to thrust into him. The blue Seeker wrapped his legs around Hotlink's waist, his optics locked on his trineleader's. Hotlink faintly smiled as he humped the smaller flyer, his wings fluttering some from the stimulation and simple joy of finally being in Bitstream again. The other Seeker didn't seem so thrilled, though. He moaned on occasion, but did little more. No touching back, no smiling, no enthusiasm. Just tolerating this frag.

Hotlink swallowed, then leaned forward and passionately kissed Bitstream on the lip plates. He thrust a little harder and faster, soon practically hugging the other mech, trying to pleasure him.

Bitstream just allowed it to happen, but gave nothing back.

Hotlink studied him, his wings lowering. "Bitstream? Are you alright?"

Bitstream vented a sigh. "Hottie, it's not the worst, but… I'm not really getting any satisfaction out of this."

Hotlink ceased his thrusting. "Are you not turned on enough? Should I have done more foreplay? Do you want to try-"

"Hotlink… It's not the interface… It's you. You're turning me off." He paused. "I'm sorry. Maybe this was a bad idea."

Hotlink's wings lowered all the way, then he slowly nodded as he looked away. "Alright," He said barely louder than a whisper. "I'm sorry for… Wasting your time." He then pulled out and folded his codpiece back over.

Bitstream sat up, his codpiece closing back up as well. "Hotlink, people change." He got up, standing beside the other Seeker. "I've changed." He paused, then placed a servo on Hotlink's shoulder. "Maybe we need to… Just stop fooling ourselves. This trine is a train wreck. We'll never put all the pieces back. But… It did have its good times, I won't lie." He paused, then kissed Hotlink on the cheekplates. "I think we need to figure out how to tell Sunstorm. Of how much I love him… I think he's best off if he stays with you."

"Bitstream, we can fix this." Hotlink said quickly, doing his best to hide his emotions. "Things have happened, yes, we've changed, but that doesn't mean our trine has to split. We'll work on each other. I-I'm willing to speak to a therapist. Bitstream, I'm willing to do whatever I must to save our trine. Please, just give me another chance."

Bitstream didn't speak immediately. "I've given you many chances, Hotlink. And every time I ended up being hurt again. I don't think I can take anymore abuse from you." He paused. "And I don't think you can take anymore abuse from me. I think… That we made a mistake. And we kept lying to ourselves because we both love Sunstorm. I don't think… I think he would be happier being with just you. Maybe a third isn't what's best for you guys. Maybe you're better off just being a half trine."

"Bitstream, if you leave Sunstorm will only get worse. He'll kill himself. I can't keep caring for him all alone. I need someone to watch him when I can't. You're the only other one who knows how he is. I understand you don't love me. I… I've accepted it. It hurts, but… Please, stay for Sunstorm. Don't make me lose him, too."

Bitstream was silent for a bit before speaking. "I'll have to think about it." He then walked to the door. "I'll see you later, Hotlink." And with that said, he walked out of the room.

Hotlink stood there, watching the door slowly slide closed. As trineleader, he wasn't allowed the luxury of emotions. No, he had to be able to care for, protect, and lead his trinemates no matter what was happening. He needed to be strong for them, to be their pillar of strength, to be the one they could always feel safe with.

But in these moments when he was alone, and his spark felt like it was ripped apart, he let his guard down.

The purple Seeker sat at his desk, taking a moment before letting it out. He covered his faceplates, crying heavily into them. An action his trinemates had never seen or heard from him. Something they simply assumed he was incapable of committing so never even thought about or considered. He was Hotlink, after all. He was strong, brave, reserved, and incapable of raw emotions.

He was Hotlink, one of the very few trineleaders to ever lose a trinemate from the trine simply splitting up. His sire would be ashamed of him. He was ashamed of himself. A mockery of a trineleader. Bitstream was gone, Sunstorm would soon follow, and then he had nothing else to live for.

Why did this damn war have to change his precious Bitstream?

* * *

Bitstream walked down the hallway, rubbing over his faceplates. Why did so much drama have to exist in his life? Now he was actually feeling bad for Hotlink. He didn't hate him he just… His love for him had weakened. He didn't want to hate, dislike, or even not love Hotlink. Hotlink had been his first, his best friend, his lover, his trineleader… They had done so much together, laughed, lived, and just… It was best that they split, but it was so hard to say goodbye to someone he simply didn't want to be separated from.

"Hey."

Bitstream looked up, his wings perking. He forced a sexy smirk as a bag of Shanix was flashed before him. "Hey, yourself, Headstrong." He took the bag, opened it, and looked inside. "This is more than I usually charge."

"I want to do extra." Headstrong lustfully smiled.

"Such as?" Bitstream raised an optical ridge.

"Kink. Blindfold, bit, reins, collar, some bondage and discipline."

"What kind of discipline?"

"Whip"

"It must have one tail and be low powered."

"It is."

Bitstream hesitated, then nodded. "I could use some kinky interface. Had a long orbital cycle."

Headstrong gestured to the inside of his quarters. The Seeker entered, subspacing his pay for prostitution. The Predacon closed the door behind them before enjoying his pleasurebot.

* * *

Sunstorm sat on the couch with Stormrunner and Nova, wiping at his optics. After Contrail took him away from Bitstream he had forced him to lie over the arm of the couch and beat his aft with a metal cable. Sunstorm had cried, begged, and clawed at the couch, but the Alpha had just kept on striking him.

He had received fifty lashes before it was finally over and allowed to cry in a corner. Now, it had been a few joors and he had been made to sit between the golden Seeker's trinemates as they listened.

"We need to try again. The miscarriage may have simply been caused due to it being your first time carrying. The second time may work, or even the third." Contrail said as he stood before them.

"Sir," Sunstorm swallowed, his vocalizer still sore from all of his crying. "I don't believe I can bring a sparkling to term. The radiation just-"

"We don't know until we rule out all other possible scenarios of why you can't carry. First carrying miscarriages are common. It's a big change to your systems."

Sunstorm opened his mouth to speak, but closed it, still terrified from his beating. It still hurt a lot down there, but at least he didn't get dominated. Instead he slowly nodded his helm, wiping at his optics as more coolant leaked out.

Contrail watched him for a moment before speaking. "Sunstorm, why don't you get some rest. You had a long orbital cycle."

"Yes, sir." He said softly. "M-may I recharge in my own quarters?"

"I prefer it if you stayed here. I don't want Bitstream touching you again."

Sunstorm nodded, then slowly got up and went to the berthroom. Contrail watched him, speaking once the door closed.

"Well, apparently the bastard is courting Slipstream."

"He's mad." Stormrunner grunted.

"He is. But he is Starscream's son. The non-traditionals will rally behind him the moment he gets his third. They already are showing more support for him." He crossed his arms, wings flaring.

"Just beat them." Nova suggested. "Acid Storm seems to be the ringleader. Dominate him."

"He will get dominated, but I cannot just continuously beat them. They mustn't know they are getting to me with their disloyalty."

"Just keep Starfire inline. As long as he stays submissive the rest of them will." Stormrunner said.

"He's eager to act up no matter what I do." Contrail grunted, his optics narrowed. Then, he smirked. "Well, as the son of Starscream he would behave better if treated as Starscream."

"Sir?"

"I need to ask something of Megatron."

* * *

"Yo." Starfire greeted as he sat beside Bitstream in the training field.

"Hey." Bitstream grunted, messing with a drone.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong."

"Something is definitely wrong. What's up?"

Bitstream vented a sigh as he leaned back. "Just… Earlier Hotlink tried to bond with me and it just… I didn't feel anything for him. I used to love fragging with him, but it felt like… Like a client using me when I had a really bad orbital cycle… And they suck at fragging. I just couldn't get into it, enjoy it, and really didn't want to bother with him."

"Did you tell him?"

"I did… And a lot more… I just told him that maybe… The trine should split already. We are just too far apart, and he should keep Sunstorm. Sunstorm loves him more. I'm just the third wheel that only causes trouble."

Starfire's wings lowered some. "Have you guys considered couple counseling?"

"Hotlink said he's willing to talk to a therapist. I don't know if it would help, though."

"I bet it would. I mean… You guys just grew apart because things changed, right? Not because you hate each other. Right?"

"I don't think I hate him… I just don't… Love him anymore."

Starfire was silent a moment. "If I become Alpha… I'll do everything I can to help you guys. Maybe you just need someone there to help you sort things out, and I'm more than willing to do that. I can tell Sunstorm loves you guys a lot and he shouldn't have to choose."

Bitstream slowly shook his helm. "No… I don't want him to, either."

""I'll help you guys. Promise. Just promise me you'll let me and seek out a therapist. I'm more than willing to help you find one. Maybe my sire knows someone."

Bitstream smirked. "Thanks. You're a good youngling. Naïve, but good."

"Better naïve and good than a jerk like Contrail." Starfire grumbled.

"All true." Bitstream paused. "We should plan a trip sometime, you and I."

"To where?" Starfire perked his wings.

Bitstream finally looked at him. "Earth."

* * *

**A Few Orbital Cycles Later:**

"Hello, beautiful." Starfire smiled before holding out a bouquet of crystal flowers.

Slipstream glared at him. "I'm not going to accept that. Frag off." She then turned and voluptuously walked off.

Starfire only followed after her, deciding to do something utterly stupid. He slapped her aft.

The femme turned around so fast, and the mech bolted, knowing he was dead. Crystal flowers were tossed aside as he transformed and took off, the pissed femme following after him.

"Well, he's dead." Elevon grunted.

Nacelle vented a sigh, knowing it was true.

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Nacelle smiled, his wings fluttering as his trineleader approached him later that orbital cycle.

"She fights dirty…" Starfire grunted, sitting down beside his brother and kissing him on the lip plates. "What are you up to?"

"Being cute."

"As always." He kissed him again. "I love you."

"Love you, more." His engine purred. "Wanna… Do me?"

"I most certainly do." Starfire kissed once more. "Here or in private?"

"Depends. Do you want to have a regular frag or you think we should try something knew? I'm fine with either."

"Have you've been watching porn?"

"No! I just… I was talking to the Rainmakers and they were telling me things they do that we should try. I mean, some of it we certainly are not ready for, but… We could try the simpler ones. I kinda want to figure out what my kinks are. I have suspicions, but want to be sure, you know."

"I think you secretly are into BDSM and like being the sub."

"Ha. If you ever hit me I'll bite your faceplates off."

"Violent."

"Yes."

"Maybe you're actually a sadist."

"Seeing how often you get your aft kicked it wouldn't surprise me if you are the secret masochist sub. Also the fact that your carrier was a masochist."

"He actually never was. He was into humiliation and submission. He didn't like the pain, he just liked feeling like he was helpless, needing discipline, and unable to control what was done to him. The pain just helped to bring that feeling."

"Whatever. You probably are still a masochist. And I do not object to that. I will gladly take frustrations out on you."

"Uh huh." Starfire kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you, t-"

"Starfire."

The two Seekers turned to see Contrail standing beside them. The mentioned Seeker perked his wings as the other lowered his in submission.

"Yes?" Starfire asked.

"I wish to speak to you." Contrail informed before turning and walking away.

Starfire glanced at his trinemate, kissed him, then stood up. "I'll see what he wants. You better be on the berth ready for me when I get back."

"No!" Nacelle giggled.

Starfire followed the Alpha all the way to the back of the hangar. He hesitated, not sure why they were in the less populated area.

"Sir?" The half Seeker asked cautiously.

Contrail didn't speak immediately. "I have a proposition for you, Starfire."

"Say it." Starfire shrugged.

"You are the only creation of Starscream. Of a very powerful Alpha in regards to his speed and fighting ability. Despite the shuttle coding, your CNA is… a prized possession. One that should not be lost."

"I plan on breeding, Contrail. Don't worry."

"Oh, I'm sure you are. But my proposition is this: Be my breeding mate. I won't take you away from Nacelle. Just you simply cannot procreate with him, only with me. That way, the beatings stop, you still breed, and your offspring will be raised like royals." He smiled.

Starfire narrowed his optics, glaring at him. "I already promised Nacelle that I would give him five daughters. I am breeding with my trinemates. No one else. And especially not with you."

Contrail just kept smiling, his jaw pistons getting a little tighter as he clenched. "You're being selfish, Starfire. Why bring Seekerlets into this world who will live in poverty and to a Seeker who wouldn't be the best carrier when it comes to coding."

"Nacelle and I are both sons of former Alphas. Our coding is stronger than yours. You have no Alpha for a creator or grandcreator. My coding and Nacelle's is the most desirable and will yield strong, powerful, intelligent, and worthy creations. You simply wish to have some of that to compensate for your poor coding."

Contrail's smile finally vanished as he flicked his wings. "Think about this carefully, Starfire. You would miss out on a-"

"No, Contrail, I won't miss out on anything but having to see your tiny spike. I'm not breeding with you and even if I had to whore myself out to survive I still would never frag you."

"Watch what you say to me, sparkling."

"Go frag yourself, glitch."

Contrail lunged forward and tackled the larger Seeker. He pinned him down before activating his thrusters and slamming Starfire into the wall. The red Seeker kicked at him, pulling at the servos holding onto him. Contrail continuously slammed him against the wall, then a support pillar, then onto the floor, and then the wall again, just flying around, trying to knock him out. Starfire desperately struggled, managing to get Contrail to release him for a brief moment before he grabbed him again. Contrail swung him around by the wing and smashed him into a support pillar before smacking his brow against a metal beam.

And that's when it went black for the young Seeker.

He onlined finding himself chained to a support pillar, his back exposed. His optics widened, knowing that the support pillar and being made to stand like this meant a flogging.

"Finally online." Contrail grunted as he approached. "I keep thinking that you would learn from all your past beatings, but they only make you behave for a couple of orbital cycles. Very much like your carrier. And like your carrier, I believe you should be punished as he was, so I went and spoke with Megatron. It took some convincing, but he finally lent me something that was very… dear to Starscream." He then unsubspaced a wicked, multi-tailed energon whip and held it up so Starfire could see. "This is Attitude Adjustment. Megatron had it specially created for your carrier. Starscream grew use to pain, floggings, and could withstand the worst without offlining or even crying out. So, Megatron had this built to bring about as much pain, suffering, and bodily harm as possible. And the results were positive for Megatron. Starscream learned to fear punishment again and would actually behave after being flogged." He smiled evilly. "Let's see how it works on you."

Starfire's lower lip plate trembled, his optics large and glowing brightly. He watched the Alpha walk behind him, then turned to the pillar, his intakes increasing.

"Contrail, please! Don't do this!" Nacelle's vocalizer called out, obviously desperate and terrified.

Starfire swallowed at that vocalizer, his optics momentarily offlining. He had a trinemate now. He had a duty to be caring for and protecting that Seeker. Being wounded from a flogging was not something he should be allowing to happen. And when him and Nacelle started having creations… He had to stop this.

Contrail powered on the whip, his wings fluttering when he felt it's raw energy. Far more powerful than any other whip he had held. He studied it, getting a feel for its weight before swinging his arm and lashing it across Starfire's back.

The worst, hellish, searing death whipped across Starfire's backplates. He screamed louder than he ever had, leaped forward. The tails tore into his plates, cutting through his metal almost like a knife, sending the most evil of burning pains racing through his systems, engulfing him in their cruel, stinging horror.

"One." Contrail smiled.

The Alpha kept lashing the poor Seeker, laughing at the horrid, shrill shrieks of agony that erupted from him. He struck Starfire's backplates, aft, wings, and thighs, mercilessly beating down on him, watching the plates get torn up, and energon splattering and dripping down, puddling beneath the jerking peds.

It didn't take that many lashes before the pain became too much for him and everything went black.

* * *

"Let me see those optics. There they are."

Starfire groaned, his optics slowly onlining to see Hook looking down at him. He felt… sore and… pain in his entire backside. It was not the worst, but present.

"How long was I out?" He groaned.

"Two orbital cycles." The Constructicon grunted. "Surprising since you only received thirty lashes. And several were from after you offlined."

Starfire suddenly noticed the Seeker lying beside him, cuddling protectively as he covered as much of his trineleader as possible. Starfire faintly smirked, loving that simple action of love from his brother. He slowly reached an arm over and gently stroked that blue helm.

Nacelle slowly onlined, his wings perking. They suddenly fluttered madly when he saw that the larger Seeker was online. Kisses were furiously pressed all over the dark faceplates, followed by loud engine purring.

Starfire chuckled. "Miss me?"

"A fragging lot." He kept kissing.

"Sorry."

"It's not your fault. That slagger just bullies everyone."

"He had been asking to make me his breeding mate…"

Nacelle perked his wings. "Really?"

"I think I'm getting to him."

"I think you are, especially since you are trined to me. My sire may not have been the most popular, but he was still an Alpha. And two sons of Alphas trined together… And Starscream was loved by most Seekers. Even those who hated him during his reign now realize how good he was and want him back."

"Good. Keep him scared and them on my side. He can beat me all he wants to, I'm not giving up."

"I rather he didn't beat you…"

"I'm fine. I can handle it."

Hook snorted, having heard that a trillion times from a different Seeker.

"I don't think you can." He paused, not sure if he should say anything, but then went ahead and spoke. "Contrail went after me after you offlined…"

Starfire turned to him, his optics narrowing. "What did he do?" He demanded.

Nacelle lowered his wings. "He beat me with a cable and whip… Not Attitude Adjustment. A different one. And then he dominated me. All the while you were still chained and heavily leaking. It wasn't until he had finished punishing me that he allowed me and my friends to carry you to medbay."

Starfire flicked his wings, then hissed at the pain. "He's going too far with this." He growled.

"He's scared of you. He knows once you are trained and have the third trinemate that you'll have him beat. You're Starscream's son. You have his determination, his intelligence, and his stubbornness. And most Seekers do want to see you succeed. You may not be Starscream, but you're all we have left of him and we want something of his to lead us."

Starfire was silent, just thinking. "I'm not ready yet to challenge him. I need to finish my training and trine Slipstream."

"Don't feel rushed. We will take our time, make sure you are ready, and then you fight him. Please, don't try anything before."

Starfire slowly nodded before turning back to his trinemate. "I love you."

Nacelle sheepishly smiled, his wings fluttering. "I love you, too."

"When Hook releases me I'm going to love on you so hard."

"Just don't break me."

"I'll risk it." Starfire winked before capturing Nacelle's lip plates in a searing kiss.

* * *

Hotlink rubbed over his faceplates tiredly as he sat in mess hall. Bitstream hadn't come near him in a few orbital cycles now, and his depression over his trine was only worsening. He had no one to talk to about it, not that it was anyone's business, and he had to keep up the charade that he was in control, he was in charge, and be brave for his trine. Trineleaders simply were not allowed the privilege of emotions.

"Mmmm!"

The purple Seeker looked up when Sunstorm quickly came over to him, his arms outstretched for a hug. Hotlink scooted back and allowed his trinemate to sit on his lap, hugging him tightly, his wings drooping.

"What's wrong?" Hotlink asked softly.

"I-I want to go back with you. Contrail keeps trying to spark me and he's getting rougher about everything." He wiped at his optics, obviously having been crying earlier.

"I know… I'm trying to get you back. I talked to Contrail some the other orbital cycle. He just… He wants to try a few more times and then if you still can't procreate he'll give you back." He kissed him. "Everyone is becoming so much more protective of their trinemates. If you won't spark, Contrail may try his trinemates, or go after someone else…"

"He should just stick to his trinemates… No one else wants him."

"Agreed." Hotlink kissed him, hugging him close.

Contrail watched Sunstorm from the other side of mess hall. He turned and flew up to the rafters, certain that the yellow one wouldn't try something with the engineer. The Alpha spotted his target and moved in, keeping his wings held high.

"Hello, Slipstream." He purred, standing over her.

The femme looked up at him, her wings flaring, not afraid to stand up to the Alpha. After all, she kicked Starscream's aft a few times. "What do you want, Contrail?" She inquired coolly.

Contrail ignored her dominating body language. "I've come with a proposition for you. One that will only benefit you greatly." He smirked sexily.

Slipstream raised an optical ridge. "You're going to castrate yourself?"

Contrail flicked his wings, his smile turning into a snarl. "Watch it, femme. No, I am here to propose to you that you become a breeding mate of mine. You will be gifted the chance to carry and raise my creations, have the full protection of the Alpha, and no longer be single."

She rolled her optics. "I love being single, Contrail. And I wouldn't breed with you if you were the last Seeker mech in existence. If you were the last _Cybertronian_ mech in existence." She flicked her wings. "Go play with your microspike elsewhere. Its molecular presence is not desired here."

Contrail flicked his wings, his optics glaring death at her. "Don't force me into action, Slipstream." He snapped.

"Try something. See what happens." She flicked her wings back at him.

Contrail grasped her arm and yanked her up, forcing her to stand. He turned her around so her back was facing him, and grasped her codpiece. Slipstream's optics widened, knowing what he was doing. She elbowed him in the side, then jerked her helm back hard, smashing it against his faceplates. He yelped, then slammed her against the wall, easily pinning her since he was stronger than her.

"Don't fight me, Slipstream." He growled in her audio receptor. "Remove your codpiece at once."

The femme hesitated, then slowly lowered her wings. "Yes, sir." She then removed her codpiece and spread out her legs.

The Alpha flicked his wings, flaring them, then folded away his own codpiece. He dry humped against her twice, being turned on my her stunning frame and faceplates. She was such a prize, and sparklings he had with her would truly be beautiful. His spike shot out, hard and ready. He pressed it between her legs, preparing to enter her.

Slipstream smirked, feeling it there. Suddenly, she reached down, grasped it, and twisted it before bending it.

Contrail shrieked from the pain, grabbing at her wrists, but she jerked her helm back, smacking into his faceplates again, before activating her thrusters, spinning around until she was upside down, looking up at him, and shoving her still active thrusters into his faceplates.

He cried out, grabbing her ankles and shoving them away, only to have her yank and twist his spike harder. The femme swung her legs down, wrapped them around his, and jerked them to the side, causing him to lose balance and fall onto the support beam right against his abdominal plates. The femme stood up and planted a ped against his backplates.

"Don't ever try to rape, dominate, or touch me ever again." She so calmly ordered before transforming and flying down.

The Alpha groaned, slowly sitting up on the beam and looking down at his very abused, twisted, and bent spike. It was too broken to even retract back into its casing, which meant a trip to medbay… And it would be exposed the whole way over.

Slag that glitch… Why did Primus ever make her anyway?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Getting closer to finishing this fic. I'm just tired of it so am making some changes to it. Either will end next chapter or two more. Will have to see. Hope you guys are at least enjoying it. I just want to finish it and start on the next fic!**
> 
> **So much drama. Maybe one day I could write a story about fanfiction or original without drama... Nah, that's impossible for me. XD**
> 
> **Where is, Megatron? Probably hitting himself for letting Starscream die and thus no longer being around his fabulousness or getting laid. Bad, Megs, bad.**


	7. Destiny Has Arrived

"This life is what you make it. No matter what you're going to mess up sometimes, it's a universal truth. But the good part is, you get to decide how you're going to mess it up. Girls will be your friends - they'll act like it anyway. Just remember, some come, some go. The ones that stay with you through everything - they're you're your true friends. Don't let them go. As for lovers, well, they'll come and go too. And babe, I hate to say it, most of them - actually pretty much all of them are going to break your heart. But you can't give up because if you give up you'll never find that person who makes you whole. That goes for everything; Just because you fail once, doesn't mean you're gonna fail at everything. Keep trying, hold on and always, always, always believe in yourself. Because if you don't, then who will, sweetie? So, keep your head high. Keep your chin up. And most importantly, keep smiling. Because life's a beautiful thing and there's so much to smile about." ~ Marilyn Monroe.

"It is a mistake to look too far ahead. Only one link of the chain of destiny can be handled at a time." ~ Winston Churchill.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Eleven Stellar Cycles Later:**

Training, courting Slipstream, bonding with Nacelle, calling his sire, and being dominated by Contrail. That all that seemed to have transpired during those stellar cycles. Never really changed. The war was getting worse, the Decepticons were losing, and as their forces returned to Cybertron to defend their last strongholds, tensions grew worse. Talks of surrender, fear for what would happen to them, and hopes for a miracle murmured throughout the ranks. No one knew what would happen.

And drama amongst Seekers was no better off. Sunstorm had four more miscarriages. His longest carrying lasted four decacycles. Contrail still wouldn't return him to Hotlink despite giving up on sparking him. Hotlink assumed it was because Contrail was trying to break him, to keep the engineer from being a threat to his reign. Hotlink had been the one that was last to fall to Contrail's brutal takeover. Naturally, destroying him was key to eternal victory. And it was working. Hotlink was barely holding himself together. Bitstream avoided him, and when he was able to be with Sunstorm it wasn't for long.

The outlier had attempted suicide several times, but was either stopped before or saved from almost successfully dying by Contrail or his trinemates. Hotlink never ceased begging to have Sunstorm returned to him, but the Alpha didn't listen. He only kept the outlier forever under his watchful gaze.

Starfire didn't let the frequent beatings and dominating break him. He did his best to stay clear of the Alpha, and when he was feeling down he sought out Nacelle for comfort. The tri-colored Seeker could talk for joors with Skyfire, mostly about sparklings, and it was cheering up the depressed shuttle. Grandcreations would be good for him and fighting off his demons.

Starfire never ceased courting Slipstream. He had gotten her to stop trying to kill him, but she was still being quite stubborn. But as he got better at fighting and flying, she seemed to actually be a bit interested in him. At least, tolerate him showing off to her for a bit before flying away.

And the training never stopped. Bitstream trained the young Seeker every orbital cycle for several joors. Teaching him how to fight with guns, swords, knives, grenades, and fighting servo-to-servo. Where the weak spots were on different frametypes, the most efficient methods of tearing off limbs, how to drive almost any vehicle, how to hack, sneak, lie, and improving everything he had learned from Starscream's written and verbal instructions. He was soon holding his own in fights against the blue Seeker, becoming a true Seeker warrior.

And it was this Seeker that Starfire was on his way to train more from.

The large Seeker stopped outside of Bitstream's quarters, perked his wings, then palmed the door open. "Hey, Bitstream, I'm ready-" He stopped, his optics widening some.

"Get out of here!" Bitstream growled as he leaned over his berth, biting down on a metal bit, his optics blindfolded. He panted as a large grounder thrust into him, pulling back the cables attached to the bit, much like reins on a bridle.

Starfire quickly backed out and closed the door, not the first time he had walked in on Bitstream with one of his clients. Some of those clients had the strangest fetishes…

It wasn't long before the grounder walked out of Bitstream's room, obviously quite pleased, and merrily strolled down the hallway. Starfire got up from where he had been sitting and entered the blue Seeker's room once again.

Bitstream stood before his desk with multiple monitors on the wall, all connected to his super computer and network that allowed him access to the entire Decepticon data system and personal computers. He adjusted his jaw, sore from the bit and being pulled on for so long.

"Yes, Starfire?" He asked, looking back at him.

"You told me to meet up with you at 10:00." The half Seeker replied, his arms crossing. "So I'm here. And I actually arrived on time."

Bitstream smirked. "Didn't stay up late fragging?"

"I did. Nacelle and I tried something new that Red Wing suggested."

"Which is?"

"Bondage thing. I'm not going into details because you gossip."

Bitstream chuckled. "I do."

"Pleasantries aside, why did you want me here so early?"

"You've done a good job with your training, and have practically graduated from what I can teach you, that is not delving deeper into the cyber or sexual world. So, that means it's time to reward you."

"How?" He raised an optical ridge.

"We're going on a trip, champ."

* * *

Bitstream led the way to a hangar, taking the young Seeker to a small cargo ship. A grounder stood outside of it, checking it over. He looked up as they neared.

"What do you want, Seekers?" He grunted, obviously not pleased by their presence.

"We need a ride off world. Better you take us than we steal." Bitstream smiled.

"Why would I take you anywhere?" He demanded rudely.

"Because," Bitstream's smirk widened. "In return you will get to find out if the rumors on Seeker valves are true, free of charge."

The grounder looked at him, silent for a moment before speaking. "Where do you want to go?"

"Earth."

* * *

Starfire hid in the cargo hold on the trip over. After they had gotten out of the atmosphere and set the coordinates into the ship, the grounder had taken Bitstream into the captain's quarters where they proceeded to make an excessive amount of noise. The cargo hold seemed to be the only place where he could escape that perpetuating moaning, groaning, grunting, and clanging of bodies. Some of it sounded like it was hurting the mech… When he was spiking… And was the dominant… Whatever was happening in there Starfire did not want nor need to know.

This was what his carrier meant by using his valve to get things… But it really sounded just like bad interface with people who had no idea what went where.

It felt like an eternity, but before long their ship soon arrived at the organic planet. The young Seeker watched it near from the bridge, his emotions stirred. He hadn't been on this planet since the orbital cycle his carrier was killed. He was born here, and it was this place where his sparklinghood and best friend were taken from him.

He loved the happy memories of this planet, but the dark ones had made him never want to see it again. And yet here he was, all because Bitstream wanted him here for some reason.

He startled when the blue Seeker approached him from behind and placed a servo on his shoulder. "Doing alright?"

Starfire didn't speak immediately. "I don't know." He answered softly.

Bitstream slowly nodded. "We will leave the ship in orbit as we fly down. Don't want to be detected so easily."

Starfire just kept watching that planet near.

* * *

The two seekers flew down, entered the atmosphere, and soon were flying over the vast, blue expanses of water. They flew close to the surface, water spraying in a white mist behind them as contrails streamed from their wingtips. The Cybertronian jets soon neared the hidden location of the _Nemesis_ and dove into the water. They raced downward, transformed, and landed upon the sunken vessel.

Bitstream's interface connectors shot out, tearing into the ship and connecting to its controls. A small door soon opened and then swam inside. The hacker closed it, messed with some controls, and allowed the space to drain of water before opening another door to the inside.

"The _Nemesis_ was abandoned a few stellar cycles after Starscream's death. We lost the war on Earth and needed to fight elsewhere. She was evacuated, stripped of necessary equipment, and left here to rust away until she could either be fully recycled at another time or… Whatever. She's still a wonderful ship so I'm sure whoever ends up winning the war will come back for her. If not to rebuild, to reuse." He shrugged as he walked down those familiar corridors.

Starfire swallowed, remembering these corridors so well. They passed the Control Room, the large Seeker recalling running in there to see his carrier, helping him work, and even socializing with Soundwave. Good memories. But then he remembered when Megatron had him flogged.

The jets went deeper into the vessel, the only sounds were of her moaning hull bearing the weight of the ocean and its merciless currents. It was so quiet, so dark… It had once been so active, so full of life. Mechs running through these hallways, the echoing of talking, the ship so… alive. Now, barren, empty, and cold.

Starfire's spark skipped a pulse when Bitstream stopped outside a familiar room. He unlocked it and entered. Starfire followed him, waiting until the hacker managed to get the lights to turn on from the power that still lingered in her systems.

Starfire nearly broke down, his wings so low, coolant pooling in his optics.

The room was untouched. Everything exactly as it had been when he left it to live with his sire. The furniture where it always had been, datapads on the desk, Starscream's trophies and diplomas on the wall, everything… Everything just as it always had been.

"Megatron had top secret files removed, but otherwise didn't touch Starscream's stuff. Those of us still loyal to Starscream never allowed anyone to come in here. When Thundercracker and Skywarp disappeared that night… We had thought they would return so didn't want anyone in their quarters. But they never came back. And before long the ship was abandoned and everything… Just stayed." Bitstream paused. "As his son it's all yours now."

Starfire approached the desk, looking over everything. He paused then looked inside of Starscream's berthroom, everything still laid out as if someone was still living there. He then went into Thundercracker's room, the monitor and gaming system lying there… having been paused by the blue Seeker before he left, and never gotten back to. The vid screen was off, the power having been cut to it, but snacks were still laid out. He then looked inside of Skywarp's room, a place he actually really never been inside of before due to the decorations. All of the sexy posters were still up, the wall filled with instruments for causing pain and role playing, interface toys, and porn datapads still on the desk surrounded by unclean washcloths.

Starfire glanced at Bitstream, then walked back to the desk, paused, then sat in the chair. He swallowed, his carrier had always been in this seat working. He would sit on his lap and help him, or just nap. No one had been in this chair since…

Starfire looked at the desk, seeing it for the first time as his carrier would have. Framed images of the Elite Trine and Starscream with sparkling Starfire were there in front of the stacks of datapads, ensuring that the former Alpha saw them always. That the Alpha was never separated from seeing those he loved even as he worked.

Starfire swallowed and reset his optics, but soon his emotions took over. Coolant poured from his optics as he cried into his servos, the pain of not having his carrier and uncles too much for him.

Bitstream walked over and placed a servo on his wing. "It's okay to cry. They shouldn't have been killed. This whole damn war should had never happened."

It took Starfire some time before he could speak. "No, they sh-shouldn't be dead. They were kind a-and loving… And carrier…" He swallowed. "H-he was…" He took a moment to try and calm down. "My carrier was so kind… He actually cared for the other Seekers." He wiped at his optics. "He had told me that Alphas… That he as the Alpha was all of the Seekers' friend, protector, and only disciplined them when he had to in order to benefit them. H-he never hurt anyone just to do it or to seek enjoyment from it. He said that Alphas and trineleaders are not supposed to be dictators or bullies, but leaders. How to befriend your submissives, love them even if they are different, and that no matter what, you as the Alpha mean you are the shield and sword for your people and you are the one to take the beatings and punishment if it means protecting them. To take the bullet to save them. That true leaders become leaders because they want to care for and guide their people to safety, to a better future, and to ensure no harm comes to them. That leadership is not for power, but for love." His optics narrowed. "But that idiot Contrail is ruling the Seekers, abusing them, and making them fear him because he knows no one wants him. They don't joke with, laugh, tease, pinch wings, or have fun with him like they always did with carrier. They cower and avoid him. Carrier… All the other Seekers loved, connected with him, and went to him for everything. Not Contrail."

Bitstream slowly nodded. "Contrail is very much like Skycutter… In it for the power and desperate to tighten their grasp on control. Starscream did want to be leader and did everything he had to in order to ensure no one took his leadership. Starscream did bully. He did intimidate, and he did beat people into submission. But, he never did it excessively, he tried to connect to and befriend all of his Seekers, and he only punished when he had no other choice. The grounders he controlled were quite mean to him, but that's because grounders have zero respect for us Seekers. Starscream wasn't a saint, but he did have a spark, a love for his people, and understood that sacrifice was part of the job description as a leader."

Starfire was silent for a long moment before speaking. "For the longest time I dreamt of hunting down and killing all the Autobots that murdered my carrier. But now… I have realized that doing that would be bringing myself down to their level. That that would be what they expect of a 'lowlife' Seeker. That it would satisfy them knowing how much they hurt me." He paused. "But then… I think about my carrier. He didn't raise me to be a energon thirsty killer… To please the sick fantasies of grounders. He raised me to be better than everyone else. Not in skill, not in holiness… But by not being petty." He bit his lower lip plate. "Carrier knew he was petty, he knew he made mistakes, he knew things he did made him hated by many and that ended up causing him to be killed… And he never wanted that for me." He vented a sigh. "I want to kill them. I want to see them suffer for what they have done to my carrier, uncles, sire, me, and all of the Seekers… But they are not worth it. I'm better than them. My carrier would never want me to waste my life hunting them down. He wants me to move on, to do better than he did, and to lead our people. I don't think I can do better than him… But I know he wants me to." He looked up at Bitstream. "I wanted to kill them for so long… I never hated someone as much as I hate Prowl and the others involved. But… When I trined Nacelle… Things started to change. It wasn't immediate, it was slow. I started… He just kept talking about a family, about daughters, and his plans for raising a family after the war. And it just… I owe it to my trinemates, to my creations, to be there for them and give them the best damn life I possibly can. I do not have the luxury to go flying around the galaxy hunting down Autobots who many could be dead by now or… Getting to them could get me killed. I owe it to my trine, to my family, and to my people to be there for them, to guide, protect, and care for them. They come before me, before things that have happened in the past, before… Everything. I will be the Alpha that my carrier wants me to be even if it means letting those murderers go free."

Bitstream was silent for a moment before speaking. "I know he's proud of you. All of them are. Hell, I'm proud of you, champ." He smirked. "You've come a long way from the little Seekerlet smearing his own waste along these bulkheads." He gestured to them.

Starfire sheepishly smiled. "I'm sure you did the same thing when you were a sparkling."

"I actually released my waste on my sire several times. He made sure I would never forget. And that everyone knew about it." He paused. "I hated it, but I wish he was alive to embarrass me again. It's so… I think if they were still around… My sister, everyone… I don't think the war would have gotten to me like it did. I don't think I would have lost control and lose my trine because of it."

Starfire just watched him for a moment. "You think… Maybe having something in common with Hotlink could bring you back together?"

"Like what?"

"A family to raise?"

"I don't think I'm carrier material." Bitstream said softly.

"With the war over, you living a civilian life, and having a job… You don't think that would help distract you from the urges enough to also have some sparklings?"

"You don't have sparklings to make you a good person. That's not what they are for. You have them because you want to bring an innocent life into the world, love them, cherish them, and raise them with all your hopes and dreams, and see them take off to be their own person on their own quest for destiny. No, I don't think they could make me a better mech…"

"What would make you a better mech?"

"If I could love my trineleader again."

"If he gave you a family… Think you could love him again?"

"The family isn't happening, Starfire." He vented a sigh. "Let's pack what we can and return home. Don't want to be gone forever…. And that grounder is expecting another frag for the return journey…"

"Delightful." Starfire grunted, turning back to the pictures on the desk. He studied them for a bit before speaking. "What about dating?"

Bitstream perked his wings. "What do you mean?"

"Dating. It's the way grounders court. My sire talks about it a lot. Why not date Hotlink and… Restart over with everything."

Bitstream raised an optical ridge. "How so?"

Starfire smiled. "Being romantic, learning about each other all over again, having fun together… Talking about the future. I'll help you get it started."

Bitstream shrugged. "I guess we can try."

Starfire nodded. "Just promise you'll stick to it."

"I shall."

Starfire stood up. "Thanks, Bitstream. Okay… Let's pack up."

* * *

**A Few Orbital Cycles Later:**

Slipstream rolled her optics as a bouquet of crystal flowers was shoved into her faceplates. A kiss was soon pressed to her cheekplates, to which she quickly shoved the annoying being away.

"Frag off." She flicked her wings, becoming exhausted that this mech never left her alone.

"No." Starfire fluttered his wings. "Wanna go for a flight together?"

"I rather not." She grunted.

"A date?"

She just glared at him. "You keep asking me that and my answer will keep being 'no.'"

"Could watch a movie? Walk along the Rust Sea? Have dinner? Or just sit here in the rafters and talk." He then sat down next to her, their peds dangling over the edge.

"You've been courting me for nearly twelve stellar cycles going on about dates and talking." She looked at him. "That's not the typical method of courting, you know that, right?"

"Oh, I know, ma'am. My sire just taught me how to properly treat a potential partner. Especially a beautiful femme like yourself."

"Is that all you're after? A beautiful femme?"

"No, ma'am. Just a bonus." He smiled as he shrugged. "I mean, it would be really nice to counter balance Nacelle's faceplates." He winked.

"Why do you want me so bad if it's not for my looks or for being a femme?"

"Because… I really think we would be good together. Not just in combat but… I don't know… You are really special. A badaft femme who takes no slag. Reminds me a lot of my carrier. And I wish to be like you. Trining you probably means I would get my aft kicked and you'll be trineleader, but even if that happens, I know you'll be good at it and we would be happy. Especially since you read a lot of the things I like. We can glitch about fictional characters not doing what we want them to do."

Slipstream smiled. "Seekers aren't supposed to be well cultured in the literature world."

"My creators made sure I was quite cultured in literature, history, and science." He paused. "Want to see an art performance?"

She perked her wings. "Such as?"

"Either performance art or maybe a play."

She paused. "I would like to see a play."

Starfire smiled. "A date?" He then held up the flowers to her, his wings perking.

Slipstream paused, thinking about it, then accepted the bouquet. "A date then."

His wings fluttered. "Just the two of us or can Nacelle come?"

"He can come. I'm sure he could use the cultural experience."

"He definitely could." He paused, then leaned over and kissed her on the cheekplates, to which she pushed him away again. "I'll pick you up later, ma'am."

And with that said he leaped off the beam and flew down. The femme perked her wings, then gazed at her crystal flowers. She shouldn't, but she was starting to like this Seeker who asked for dates rather than the interface crazed courting that every other Seeker did.

* * *

**Five Decacycles Later:**

Starfire walked down the street, holding Nacelle's servo while Slipstream walked on the other side of him carrying a bouquet of crystal flowers. The three of them had been going on dates at first once every five or so orbital cycles, but soon it became almost every orbital cycle. They either went out and saw plays, flew, explored, or simply stayed on base watching movies, talking, or interacting in some way. While Slipstream still denied them, she was smiling, accepting gifts, and no longer trying to murder them. She actually seemed… Nice.

The large Seeker smirked, enjoying being with these two. She may not be his, but it was certainly starting to almost feel like she was.

They soon arrived at the base and entered the barracks. Starfire stopped before Slipstream's quarters, and turned to her.

"Well, here you are, ma'am." He gestured to the door. "See you tomorrow?"

She paused, then her wings perk. "Why don't you mechs come inside?" She then put in her code and entered her room.

The two mechs exchanged glances, then followed her in, the door hissing shut behind them. The femme set her crystal flowers on a shelf with other gifts from them. Her wings gave a small flutter as she sat down on her berth.

"So… What do you two usually do when you're alone?" She inquired, her vocalizer… Unusually silky.

"Um… Bond?" Nacelle dumbly articulated.

"We do do a lot of that…" Starfire also stupidly blurted out, feeling like something was about to go down. Hard. Sexually.

Slipstream gestured them over, which the two mechs awkwardly obeyed, their wings lowering some, not wanting her to hurt them. She was the glitch of the Seekers, after all.

The femme reached up, grasped their neck cables, and yanked them down to be optic level with her. "Show me." She ordered with a sexy smirk, her engine purring.

"On each other…?" Nacelle asked slowly.

She rolled her optics. "Primus… You two been hiding it for stellar cycles and when I actually want to see it it's soft and limp."

"So… You do want us to frag each other..? Ow!" Starfire yelped when she slapped him.

"Are you fragging serious?" She glared incredulously at them. She then rolled her optics, pulled Starfire closer to her, and kissed him on the lip plates. "Get it, now?"

Starfire's optics widened, certainly getting it now. His wings fluttered, suddenly shaking with excitement. Something came alive in him for the next thing he knew he had pinned her down to the berthtop and was on top of her, kissing her passionately. The femme growled her engine, but didn't fight back other than snapping her jaws at him. The larger Seeker quickly began to pleasure her frame with electrical shocks from his digit tips, roving them all over her curvaceous frame. He groped her breastplates, his wings fluttering harder, feeling her like this for the first time. His codpiece opened and spike shot out hard, almost immediately reaching upward. His cooling fans kicked on, needing inside of her _now_.

That femme just smirked, her winsome visage like nothing he had ever seen before in this moment. He heard her codpiece fold away, barely containing himself from hurting her from penetrating so quickly. She gasped, moaning loudly as she arched her backstrut, feeling someone inside of her for the first time.

"You're big." She grunted.

"I'll take that as a compliment." He said before kissing her silent, his servos grasping his wrists and pinning them down on either side of her helm.

She moaned long and hard after the first thrust, soon moaning loudly with each enthusiastic hump. Her wings fluttered, her thruster heels scraping against the berthtop, not use to this feeling so a bit apprehensive still. She bit his lip plates, but he just kissed with more fervor. His wings were fluttering madly, unable to control himself.

He had a full trine. He trined the one Seeker no one ever dared to court. He trined someone that Contrail could never control.

Just wait until that glitch saw them together!

He broke the kiss, panting heavily in her faceplates as he concentrated on pounding into her. She was so tight, but it felt heavenly. She was his. The way she looked at him, her optics dim, moaning beautifully, gasping between them, staying submissive to him despite being a very dominant Seeker.

She was perfection before him.

He kept humping like someone possessed until he finally overloaded, growling with gritted denta through his overload. She fluttered her wings, smirking at him.

"The other one better overload me. I need to find out what that feels like." She grunted, not satisfied.

Starfire flicked his wings. "My vows first."

"They can wait. Bring the other one."

Starfire flicked his wings, but pulled out of her. Nacelle practically pounced on her, his codpiece already open and spike hard. She growled, flicking her wings as he hastily entered her and wasted no time in thrusting. His servos felt all over her body, savoring this moment. She moaned as he humped away, snapping her jaws as he hungrily kissed her luscious lip plates.

The tri-colored Seeker kept going, soon overloading with a growl. The femme finally overloaded with him, crying out through it, having never felt this before. She panted hard, her cooling fans desperately trying to stop the overheating.

She watched Nacelle, panting for a moment before speaking. "Please, pull out."

The mech perked his wings, then nodded before doing so.

And that's when the Slipstream everyone feared returned with fury.

Before anyone could react, the femme leaped up, tackled Nacelle off the berth, pinned him down by his neck to the floor, and sat upon him. He squeaked, optics wide, pretty sure this was how he would died. The purple and turquoise femme kept one servo on his neck, the other reaching down and grasping his spike, which betrayed him and hardened immediately. Maybe he did like being the glitch? Or just that part of him…

"AHH!" He cried out, squirming and trying to get her off him as she twisted, squeezed, and bent it.

A wicked smile etched itself over her gorgeous visage as she leaned in closer. "You're my submissive."

Nacelle swallowed, knowing this would always be true. Who ever challenged Slipstream for dominance and lived?

The femme forced his valve cover open and shoved three digits inside. He yelped in pain, squirming as he grasped the wrist of the servo around his neck. She pumped her digits hard, forcing a fourth in, pushing as much of her servo inside and curling her digits as she pumped. Coolant soon leaked from Nacelle's optics as he squirmed, keeping his wings low, trying to stay as submissive as possible to her.

Starfire watched, his wings flared, optics narrowed. Of how much he hated to see Nacelle in pain, this had to happen. Dominance had to be established by one of them to keep the trine balanced. If it wasn't, constant fighting would ensure and cause the trine to fall apart. The hierarchy kept the peace. Nacelle would be the lowest ranked in the trine, but it was better than to suffer from imbalance such as Hotlink's trine.

Slipstream ceased after a couple of kliks, pulling her servo out of him and releasing his neck. He quickly wiggled free of her and backed into a corner, keeping his wings low. Better keep his distance than her feel like he needed more.

The femme stood up and turned to the larger Seeker, her wings flaring. "Well?"

Starfire eyed her, knowing what she was asking. "Are we doing this the hard way? I rather not have to send you to medbay with that pretty face all dented."

"Of how dominant I am, I am not one to enjoy leadership over others. Just myself."

"Submit quietly, then."

She smirked. "You don't want a little fun?"

Starfire flicked his wings. "That will make the dominating more painful."

She gave a dry chuckle. "Seeing how you went down on me I think it would just end up another frag."

"We could test that out."

She growled her engine and made a hissing sound as she snarled. Starfire lunged forward, grasping the femme and bringing her down.

Nacelle stayed in the corner, watching with large optics as the two fought for dominance. He soon found himself hiding behind the desk, knowing that this clash would not end soon nor without destroying quite a bit in the room.

* * *

**The Next Orbital Cycle:**

Starfire marched down the hallway to the mess hall and palmed the door open. His wings proudly flared, standing tall, he strutted like an arrogant peacock, demanding every optic to gaze upon him. Behind him and to his right followed an equally cocky Slipstream, and to his left just behind him was little awkward, but-trying-to-make-it-work Nacelle.

Seekers watched them, whispers passed between trinemates and friends. Wings perked, optics widened, disbelief spreading. No one could believe that that young Seeker did what no one else could do or was even brave enough doing: Trining Slipstream and beating her in a fight for dominance.

And now the Alpha was surely next to lose.

Contrail flicked his wings, his engine growling when he saw the newly completed trine near. The three stopped by a nearby table, Starscream's bastard winking and flashing a sexy smirk at the golden Seeker, looking just like his carrier.

The red Seeker took his femme trinemate, lifted her up, and placed her on the table. He captured her lip plates in a searing kiss, their servos soon roving over their metallic bodies, pleasuring each other with their building lust. Codpieces folded away, the femme moaned as she was penetrated, and soon vigorous humping from her trineleader took over. She lied on her back, gasping, moaning, clawing at his chestplates as he pinned her down by the neck, his other servo grasping her thigh as her legs wrapped around his waist.

The other Seekers stared in shock, never thinking they would ever see that femme be fragged, much less trined. But there she was… Beneath the son of an Alpha once mocked for trying to change the rules. The son of an Alpha who brought his people into a new world, a new way of living, and died never regretting his sacrifices.

And now that Alpha's son was ready to reclaim the position stolen from him.

Contrail exhaled heavily, his intakes snorting out the hot air in silent fury. His optics glowed with death, his wings hiked, not letting this young Seeker intimidate him.

His leadership was about to be challenged, and he had to defend it with everything he had. His life depended on it.

* * *

"Gah!" Starfire cried out as he was slammed to the ground.

Contrail grasped his neck, pinned him down, and pulled at his codpiece. "Open." He growled, panting hard, energon oozing from his olfactory sensor.

Starfire spat out a glob of oil and energon, obediently removing his codpiece. He growled when Contrail entered him and began to dominate, tearing at his wings and biting his neck cables. The red Seeker growled his engine, flicked his wings, and clawed at the ground, not submitting so quickly.

Ever since trining Slipstream over a decacycle ago they had been at it. Starfire had challenged Contrail for dominance eighteen times now. He lost all of them, but it had taken a while. A few times he had come close to winning, but the skill of Contrail gave him the upper servo.

After their fighting, they would go lick their wounds, giving the other space until better, and then it would just start all over again. The other Seekers were on edge, not sure if Starfire would eventually win, or if Contrail would grow tired of him and kill him.

Starfire stayed aggressive for a few kliks before finally submitting to the Alpha. Alpha for now, at least. Contrail continued to brutally dominate him, this scene the same as always. He would win, savagely dominate the young Seeker, then flog him until the half Seeker couldn't stand. The annoying part was Starfire was getting use to being dominated and flogged. For all these stellar cycles of going through it, he was learning how to handle pain, and thus required more of it.

"Keep this up and I'll just end you." Contrail growled into Starfire's audio receptor.

The young Seeker smirked, looking like his carrier. "Keep telling yourself that, sweetie. Whatever helps you recharge at night." He hissed from an especially cruel thrust. "I'm starting to think you just love feeling my valve around your spike."

"Or perhaps you love feeling me inside of you." Contrail grunted.

Starfire snorted a chuckle. At least the banter was improving between them.

* * *

"Are you ever going to stop this?" Hook vented a sigh as he welded the tears from Attitude Adjustment closed on Starfire's backside.

"Not until I am Alpha." The large Seeker grumbled.

"I really think he means until he dies." Slipstream replied, sitting on another medberth with Nacelle.

"Is it really worth it?" Hook inquired sarcastically, knowing the answer.

"A trillion percent." Starfire stated resolutely. "It's my destiny as Starscream's son."

"You certainly act like him…" Hook grumbled.

* * *

**One Orn Later:**

Starfire inhaled, then exhaled slowly. He palmed open the door to the hangar and entered with his trinemates. He had spent the previous night staying up late talking to his sire on video call. He had no idea why, but this orbital cycle felt different somehow. He felt… Calm. Like someone he loved was beside him. A presence stronger than his trinemates. He wasn't sure why, but he felt like this had to mean something.

The half Seeker marched to his target, his wings spread. He stopped before him, flicking those vibrant wings, engine growling.

"Hey, shortstuff. Wanna dance?" He smirked.

Contrail rolled his optics as he lounged on his thrown, Nova on his lap. "Will you ever give up or should I just kill you now?"

"I'll give up once I'm Alpha."

Contrail shoved Nova off his lap, ignoring her yelp as he stood up. "I'm tired of dealing with your disobedience, Starfire. I'm just going to kill you and be done with it."

"Defeat me in combat first."

"I would love to get a final humiliation in before ending your miserable existence."

"Bring it, glitch."

Contrail activated his thrusters and lunged at the young Seeker. Starfire transformed and took off, flying out of the hangar and spiraling upwards. Contrail transformed and chased after him, the other Seekers lazily flocking outside to the rooftop to watch. Sunstorm snuck his way over to Hotlink and Bitstream, hugging them now that he had the chance.

Starfire barrel rolled, contrails lazily trailing behind his wingtips as he expertly flew around buildings, under bridges, and dodged moving aircraft. Contrail stayed right behind him, ready to end this once and for all.

Starfire suddenly transformed, spun around, and held his servos out. Contrail slammed into him, transforming as they plummeted toward Cybertron. The two viciously began to kick, punch, yank wings, and attempt to grab limbs. Thruster heels activated and deactivated, spiraling them around as they clumsily fell.

Starfire managed to grasp onto Contrail's left wing, activated his thrusters, spun him around, and released the golden Seeker, flinging him into a nearby building. Contrail smashed through the wall and tumbled inside before coming to a stop against a couch. He flicked his wings, stood up, and ran out of the hole he had just created. The Alpha transformed and charged at the red Seeker, who managed to dodge his attack. Starfire transformed and flew back towards the base, his engines screaming as he broke the sound barrier, reaching Mach 2. Contrail followed after him, quickly catching up.

Starfire dove down, flying just a few feet from the ground, dodging and aileron rolling around Decepticons, barely missing them. Contrail flew a bit higher, gaining on the young flyer.

Starfire suddenly jerked his nosecone up, transformed, spun around, and punched Contrail on the back as he sped by. At the same time the Alpha transformed, his thrusters shrieking with the power they let out, slowing him down enough so he could grab Starfire's arm. He spun around and smashed the larger Seeker against a grounder, the two tumbling across the ground.

Starfire cried out as his wings were bent. He flicked them, ignoring the wounded grounder a short distance from him. Contrail landed on top of the red Seeker, pushing his ped against Starfire's neck, pinning him.

"I'm going to tear you apart." The Alpha growled, punching Starfire's cockpit open, then tearing at the insides.

Starfire activated his thrusters as he simultaneously grabbed Contrail's ankle. He flew up, spinning around, trying to tear off Contrail's leg, but the Alpha tore deeper into his torso, pulling wires and causing lines to snap open. Starfire cried out, knowing he had to defeat Contrail quickly or else he would be killed, or become too weak to fight from energon loss and then killed.

He smashed Contrail against the side of a building, using his strength to his advantage. He may not be as fast and sleek as his carrier, but he was almost as strong as his sire. And delicate Seeker frames meant for flying and quick transformation didn't do well once in the servos of powerful frametypes.

Contrail cried out as he was slammed against buildings and the ground, stubbornly gripping to the inside of the young Seeker. Starfire flew close to the ground, pushing Contrail against it, tearing at his back. The Alpha activated his own thrusters, the two soon spiraling as they kept punching, kicking, trying to tear each other apart.

Contrail's cockpit was smashed open, both of their frames soon had tears, live wires zapping out, energon splattering out of their bodies, and their once smooth frames now covered in dents and scrapes.

They kept fighting like this, trying to get a heads up on the other, but Starfire was so strong, and Contrail had the skill and speed. They were too evenly matched. This allowed the fight to continue for nearly two breems like this until Starfire got a chance.

Energon gushed from his mouth, feeling his insides being torn out. Starfire screamed when Contrail's energon covered servo ripped out part of Starfire's spark casing. The Alpha chuckled, energon covering his faceplates.

"Now, your spark." He growled.

Starfire's optics widened, releasing Contrail's neck to instead grab his wrist, stopping him from reaching back inside. Contrail flicked his wings, trying to fight against him, his body edging closer. Starfire suddenly headbutted the Alpha hard, causing him to jerk back, temporarily loosening his grip. And the bastard struck.

Starfire lunged, grasping Contrail's arm with both servos, then spinning him around. He pressed one ped against Contrail's shoulder, leaving the thruster on, burning the Alpha as he pushed. Contrail cried out, struggling to get away.

Then the disgusting sound of pistons, hydraulics, and wires snapping sounded. Starfire suddenly felt a lot less weight, finding himself almost losing balance before regaining control of himself. He looked down, seeing Contrail's arm in his grasp, but the rest of the Seeker was gone. He glanced around and saw the wounded Alpha still airborne a distance from him, clutching where his arm once was.

Starfire smirked, his optics filling with something dark.

He had the upper servo.

The half Seeker tossed aside the severed limb and lunged at the Alpha, not giving him any sort of break. He grabbed a wing, ignoring the struggling of the golden Seeker as he kicked and clawed back at him. He spun around, pushing his ped against Contrail's back right between the wings. He slammed Contrail against a building as he kept pulling, yanking, trying to remove it. Then, it finally gave out.

Contrail shrieked as his wing was torn off, then his other wing was attacked, soon it being ripped in half. Starfire grasped Contrail's neck and flew down, holding him out front. They crashed into the ground, Contrail taking the blunt of the force on his helm.

The other Seekers all exchanged glances, shocked how the battle had suddenly changed. They flocked over to the scene, circling around. Nova and Stormrunner flared their wings, wanting to run in there, but couldn't.

Starfire panted over Contrail as he pinned him down, the Alpha's frame twitching. His helm was torn open, brain module exposed, energon spilling out of it and his mouth. The sickest sounds gurgled from the Alpha's intakes as he tried to cycle air with them filling with energon.

"I win." Starfire panted. "Open."

Contrail groaned, having difficulty talking from the helm injury. "G-go to h-hell." He managed to mutter, his vocalizer laced with static.

Starfire flared his wings. He looked up, seeing all the Seekers around them, watching with wide optics. He turned back to the dying Seeker, pausing before tearing off his codpiece. The red Seeker removed his own codpiece and entered the golden one. Contrail growled, having not felt anyone inside of him in vorns. Not since Starscream last dominated him.

Starfire hesitated, letting the moment sink in. He smiled wickedly before starting to brutally thrust, weakened by the battle, but still able to ensure it hurt. He kept a servo on Contrail's neck, his optics never leaving the dimming ones.

"They're mine now." The young Seeker panted. "All of them… And you will never touch them again."

Contrail was too weak to fight back. He groaned in pain, taking some time before quietly speaking. "Don't kill them… They are not a threat…"

Starfire perked his bent wings, actually surprised Contrail seemed to care. "I have other plans for them." He said softly, the thought of his own trine being left behind at the mercy of their trineleader's killer filling his processor.

Contrail panted, feeling weaker with each passing astrosecond, his HUD flooding with warnings. His energon was quickly depleting, and his spark pulses were slowing. "You are… like him… Frag you… And him…"

"I'll take that as a compliment."

Contrail was silent a moment before speaking. "I'll be reunited with my trine. Not a… total loss."

Starfire paused in his thrusting, his wings lowering some. "Yeah… Tell my carrier 'hi' for me." He grasped Contrail's neck, hesitating. This… would be his first. "May Primus be with you, Seeker Contrail of Vos… Alpha of the Seekers… You were a brave warrior, a true Seeker until the end. Find peace, my Seeker."

He paused, then ripped Contrail's helm off, pulling out wires as energon splattered. He then tore open the golden Seeker's chest, and ripped apart the spark casing, making sure the spark was gone. His wings lowered as he saw the last flickers of it dimming, then there was nothing.

Silence. All there was was silence. The new Alpha rose up, folding his codpiece back over. He held up Contrail's decapitated helm, allowing all to see. Nova and Stormrunner started to leave, but several Seekers grabbed them, keeping them from fleeing.

Starfire looked around, studying the faces of his Seekers. He glanced down, seeing his torn up frame, energon coating it. He exhaled heavily, facing his Seekers again. "I am your Alpha." He spoke loud and firm. "Things are going to change." He tossed Contrail's helm away and approached Nova and Stormrunner, who were terrified. He perked his wings, then smiled. "I'm not going to kill you two."

"Sir?" Stormrunner swallowed.

"I have other plans." He turned to the Seekers holding them. "Lock them away."

"Yes, sir." A Seeker nodded before they dragged off the half trine.

Starfire turned to the rest of the Seekers. "Does anyone here want to challenge me? Hmm? Speak up!" No one moved. Starfire smirked. "Return to your duties. I will address you all tomorrow in the hangar."

Slowly, the Seekers began to disperse. A few picked up Contrail's remains and carried them to the morgue. Trines whispered amongst themselves, not sure if this young Seeker had what it took to be Alpha, but… He was the son of Starscream.

"You alright?" Slipstream inquired as she approached the Alpha.

Starfire turned to her. "I need a doctor."

She chuckled. "Just walk it off."

"Ha." Starfire grunted as he started to walk towards where medbay was. "Find Sunstorm and bring him to me."

"On it." She then trotted off to do just that.

Nacelle held Starfire's servo as he walked him to medbay. "You're insane."

"I am."

"It wasn't as brutal as your carrier."

"I'm not my carrier."

"No, but I was slightly disappointed. Still," He looked up at him. "Good job. How does it feel?"

"It hasn't hit yet, I don't think. I lost too much energon."

"I don't think it hit the rest of them yet, either."

* * *

"Hook!"

"Whaaaaaaat….?" The medic groaned, not looking up as he organized equipment.

Starfire approached him from behind and hugged him. "I'm Alpha, now!"

Hook didn't dare move, noticing all the energon on the Seeker's arms and servo. "If this means this is the last time you come in damaged… Then congratulations." He sarcastically grumbled.

Starfire easily lifted the grounder up as he continued hugging him. "I'm so happy, Hook!" He smiled like an idiot, wings fluttering. "I did it. I _finally_ did it!"

"Yes, yes, good job." Hook patted the arms around his waist, vocalizer monotone. "Set me down and lie on a medberth."

Starfire just kept snuggling, his engine purring. The Constructicon rolled his optics.

"I should get paid for this slag…" He grunted.

* * *

Sunstorm entered medbay with Slipstream, his wings low, scared of what the new Alpha shall do to him. Starfire perked his repaired wings, sitting on the medberth as Hook gave him one last check.

"Hello, Sunstorm." The young Alpha greeted with a smile. "Please, have a seat." He gestured to a chair next to the medberth.

Sunstorm nodded, quickly doing so, his wings drooping. "Y-you w-wanted to s-see me, sir?" He trembled, now wanting to be dominated and forced to interface with someone again.

"I did. I have a proposition for you." The large flyer smirked.

* * *

Hotlink sat on a chair in his quarters, staring into space as Bitstream paced. They hadn't said or done anything since Slipstream had taken Sunstorm away to the new Alpha. Worry filled them, not wanting their brother to be hurt anymore.

Bitstream perked his wings, then opened the door when there was a knock. Sunstorm bounced in and hugged his blue brother, wings fluttering madly.

"Bitsy!" He squealed, almost knocking him over.

"Whoa! Hey, love." Bitstream caught him, hugging him back. "What happened?"

Starfire entered, his trinemates in formation behind him. "I had a talk with him." He explained, his wings flared, ensuring they remembered who was now in charge.

"About?" Hotlink perked his wings.

"Mmmm!" Sunstorm ran over and hoped on his trineleader's lap, snuggling against him.

"He is all yours." Starfire smiled. "I'll get someone who actually wants to be a breeding mate as mine." He approached Bitstream, took his servo, and pulled him over to Hotlink. "But I need to talk to you about something. I understand the fighting going on in your trine, and I have talked to Bitstream some on how you can go about fixing this. He said you guys have been dating as I suggested?"

Hotlink gestured to Bitstream to come to him as he spoke. "Yes, we've… Been trying to reconnect."

Bitstream sat on Hotlink's free leg, cuddling against his trineleader. Hotlink's wings fluttered, not having both of them on his lap at once in so long. He held them close, never wanting them to go anywhere.

"I know it can be difficult. But, I want you guys to be able to work out. I can tell that you still love each other, and Sunstorm really needs you two in his life. So…" The Alpha paused. "As Alpha, I am going to do everything in my power to help you three. I'll help find you therapists, psychiatrists, whatever you may need. I also offer myself as a medium for any conflicts that may arise. I want my people happy, and I will do whatever I can to make sure that happens." He paused. "Do you need anything from me at this time?"

There was a silence before Hotlink spoke, "I'm just happy to have both my femmes back." He patted their afts before squeezing them. Sunstorm giggled, and Bitstream actually smirked.

"All I need is this." Bitstream groped Hotlink's codpiece.

Hotlink chuckled. "And I only need this from you." He groped Bitstream's aft before giving it a firm smack.

"Well, I'll take my leave then. Please, come to me if you need anything." Starfire said.

"We shall." Hotlink replied, not really paying attention anymore to the Alpha.

Starfire turned and walked out with his trinemates, leaving the three behind.

"Can we bond? As a trine?" Sunstorm perked his wings, scared to even ask the question.

Bitstream glanced at both of them, then nodded. "Yeah… I want to be a trine again."

"We'll make this work." Hotlink said softly before kissing Bitstream on the lip plates.

Sunstorm fluttered his wings, hugging them both. "We'll do it, Bitsy! Kissies!" He then kissed Hotlink on the cheekplates.

Hotlink kissed him back, then Bitstream, hugging them close, the three soon having a threeway kiss, their servos roving over each others bodies, pleasuring and savoring. Sunstorm surged electricity into his brothers, pleasuring them like no one else could. Their passion only building for each other before they found themselves bonding as a trine in the first time in many long vorns.

* * *

Starfire entered Contrail's former quarters, finding Nova and Stormrunner inside, having been kept locked here by guards. The two swallowed, knowing that trinemates to defeated Alphas tend to die as well. Starfire eyed them, his trinemates staying back by the door.

"I'm not killing you." He said as he approached.

"What are you going to do, then?" Nova nervously asked, her wings as low as they could go.

Starfire smirked his carrier's infamous smirk. "An Alpha needs breeding mates, does he not?" He almost chuckled at their reaction. Their optics had widened, but he didn't care. they had been eager to force Sunstorm to suffer. "You will be my breeding mates, you shall bear me many creations, but if you don't want the interface I will not force it. It will only be when you are also in the mood. But, I will force dominating on you. So, do turn around, lean over the desk, and remove your codpieces."

The two swallowed, not looking forward to this.

* * *

**The Next Orbital Cycle:**

Starfire entered the hangar, his trinemates and breeding mates following him in formation. It had felt so good recharging in his carrier's old quarters last night. It was all his. Everything. There would be Seekers who would need to be dominated, beaten, and reminded of his new position, but they had yet to show themselves, if ever. He was ready for them. He wasn't losing his position. No, he would be the Alpha until he rusted away from age.

The Alpha stopped before his throne, then turned to face the gathered crowd. "My Seekers!" He paused to flutter his wings. How many times had he dreamed of saying those words? "I am your Alpha now, and with the change of leadership comes a change of how I will run things. I am not traditional, I will not force any of you to be my breeding mates. If you wish to be, then court me, but fear not about losing your trinemates. I will do everything in my power to help you, just as my carrier did when he was Alpha. If you require assistance in anything, come to me. I am your friend as well as your leader." He paused. "I will get the Seekers involved with the war, not because I enjoy it, but because we must bring it to an end. Whether that end means fighting the Autobots with everything we have, or seeking peace with them. Once the war is over we will return to Vos, rebuild her, and live peaceful lives." He paused, still a bit nervous about talking to large crowds. "I am young… I am still learning much. You all have been in this world far longer than I have, have seen, experienced, and lived through things I can't even begin to imagine. And as such, you are all more knowledgeable than me in many things. So, speak to me. Tell me things. Educate and advise me. I will do everything I can to ensure you all are safe and we thrive, but I am no mastermind, no deity. I make mistakes, I will make bad decisions. Catch me on those. Help me decide a better course of action. Help me grow into the Alpha you need me to be. Every Alpha makes mistakes… Help me to make as few of them as possible." He glanced around the hangar, making sure no one seemed eager to fight him. "Carry on with your orbital cycle. I will be seeing Megatron shortly."

The Seekers paused before walking off to their tables and rafters, talking amongst each other. Starfire slumped on his throne and rubbed his faceplates. He could do this. He could.

Slipstream sat on his lap and kissed his cheekplates. "Doing alright?"

"I'll function." He grunted.

"Don't mind them. They are still transitioning to the fact you are the new Alpha."

"I just hope I'm a good one."

"You will be." She kissed him again. "Remind them who I belong to." She smirked.

Starfire rolled his optics as he grinned, kissing her on the lip plates.

* * *

Starfire entered the Control Room with his trinemates, his wings perking before he trotted over and hugged the Communications Officer, lifting him off the ground.

"Action: Unwanted." Soundwave intoned, not moving as the flyer snuggled him. "Release Soundwave."

"I'm the Alpha, Soundwave!" Starfire fluttered his wings, smiling broadly. "I won! I'm leading the Seekers like my carrier did. I'm so happy, and nervous… But happy!"

"Soundwave: Ecstatic for Seeker Starfire. Soundwave: Requests release. Requires air circulation." He said in that same tone.

Starfire set him down, wings still fluttering. "Where's Megatron? It's about time I spoke to him."

* * *

Megatron sat at his desk, going over some reports as usual. Everything had become so much… involved since Starscream's death. No one else came close to filling that position. The reports were never as organized, professional, or even so well written with proper grammar. Schedules were constantly needing adjustment, reports were late, battle strategies failing, the army falling apart, and the Seekers unable to be controlled. Those damn flyers didn't listen to anyone, they were disorganized, and only seemed willing to defend the base instead of going back out there and fighting.

They were losing, and badly. Forces stretched thin, supplies depleting, everything just… Screwed. The Autobots had an advantage and they were seizing it. Of how much he hated it, peace negotiations seemed to be the only way out of this. Or they just kept fighting until they died or magically made it out of this.

He would never say it out loud, but… He missed Starscream. Not just for his work and ideas, but also the interface. After the Seeker's death he had indulged in prostitutes a couple of times to satiate those desires, but it just wasn't the same. It was far from satisfying. It was just… Boring interface.

Damn that Seeker. Still getting revenge on him even in death. Where was he to kill again!?

The tyrant looked up when there was a knock at his door. "Enter!" He grunted, not bothering to look up.

The door hissed open and the spawn of that cursed Seeker entered. Starfire approached, his trinemates staying by the door. The Seeker swallowed, haven avoided the silver grounder for all this time. So angry at him for abandoning his carrier, and still terrified of him from the flogging when he was a sparkling. For all he knew Megatron may try to kill him simply because of who his carrier was.

"Lord Megatron, Seeker Starfire of Earth reporting for service as the Alpha of the Seekers." He bit his lower lip plate as he did his best to stand at attention.

Megatron finally looked up, studying the young Seeker before him. He knew that Starfire had been on base all this time - Soundwave tells him everything after all - but he didn't bother with visiting the flyer. Some things were just best left alone. But now here he was, and he did look just like that traitor.

"I had heard that you had returned from the dead." The tyrant grunted, sitting back in his seat. "Alpha now?"

"Yes, sir." Starfire inclined his helm quickly. "I defeated Contrail yesterday. I-" He swallowed. "Sir, I understand that you and my carrier never got along, but I wish to continue with the war effort. I will lead the Seekers and ensure everything is done to end this war quickly, however that may be done."

"Is that so?" Megatron took a moment to just study those faceplates. He could see Starscream, but not the Seeker who led armies into battle. No, he saw the Seeker who was still struggling to find himself, trying to prove himself, and impress his idol. "I wouldn't say Starscream and I didn't 'get along,' rather we had conflicting interests at times."

"My only interest is to see the end of this war and care for my people, sir."

"He said the same thing."

"I do not seek leadership of the Decepticons, nor a high position in your army, sir. Just, tell me what you need to have done and I will do my best."

Megatron eyed him before speaking. "Unfortunately, at this point, there isn't much to do. I will inform you when the situation changes."

Starfire lowered his wings some, not sure if that meant that the war was truly lost, or because Megatron hated him already. "Yes, sir. I await further instructions." He inclined his helm, turned around, and exited with his trinemates.

Megatron watched them leave, then tiredly rubbed over his faceplates. Even if that sparkling was anything like his carrier, it was too late anyway.

* * *

And too late it was. Decacycles passed, then stellar cycles, but the war kept spiraling downwards. Finally, after much arguing, discussion, and trying not to murder each other, peace negotiations were underway. It took orns longer before anything was finalized. Autobots kept some cities, Decepticons others. Reconstruction began, and differences soon had to be set aside in order to rebuild the destroyed planet.

Starfire fought hard, but won the city state of Vos for the Seekers and Decepticons. He took his Seekers, Constructicons, and other Decepticons there and began to rebuild, repair, and try to bring the city to its full glory. It would take many stellar cycles, maybe even vorns, but after thirteen stellar cycles the towers, generators, hospitals, and many other buildings were habitable and sturdy. The Empties in the city were given jobs helping in the reconstruction, running the generators, and even reopening businesses.

As Vos grew, so did other cities. The planet was slowly returning back to its old glory, but it had a long way to go. As the city became safe to live in and energon was soon flowing, more and more things were becoming normal. Trines started to settle down, courting even resumed, and preparations for a proper crowning of the Alpha were underway.

Things were actually going well.

* * *

Skyfire Sat on his couch watching TV. Starfire hadn't contacted him in stellar cycles and he feared the worse. What if his son was dead? Last call he had Starfire had said he had just gotten his third trinemate and would start challenging the Alpha. What if he wasn't successful and the Alpha killed him.

The shuttle looked up when the door chime went off. He got up and opened the door, optics widening at his visitors. "Yes?"

Acid Storm smiled. "Seeker Acid Storm of Vos, at your service, sir." He inclined his helm, wings lowering a bit to show submission, his trinemates doing the same. "Our Alpha, Seeker Starfire of Earth has commanded we come collect you, your belongings, and recover the deceased. We will help you pack as necessary."

Skyfire's optics only grew and brightened. "A-Alpha? H-he did it?"

Acid Storm nodded. "Yes, sir. He did."

Skyfire's optics began to pool with coolant. "Please, come in. I-I need to hear this. W-why are you picking me up?"

"The war is over, sir. Has been for a few stellar cycles. And Vos is ready for her people to return to her."

* * *

**A Couple of Orbital Cycles Later:**

Starfire swallowed, trembling some as he stood in front of the large mirror dressed in the royal garb of the Alpha. He wore the same purple cape his carrier wore when he was crowned, it slightly too short for him, but he didn't care. The coronation wasn't necessary for being an Alpha, but it was something Seekers had adapted as not only celebration, but to also ensure that the other frametypes recognized their leader as something legit.

"Doing alright?" Nacelle asked as he approached.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just… Nervous." Starfire said softly.

"How so? You've been leading these slaggers for a while now, and the scariest adventure of your life began a few orns ago."

"I know, I just… It's starting to feel more… official now."

Nacelle stood on the tips of his peds and pecked a kiss to his trineleader's lip plates. "Nothing to be afraid of, love. We should bond after this."

"Primus, you guys exhaust me…"

"Come on, you're just pleasing six Seekers, and tonight it would only be three."

"I swear, the breeding mates just didn't want to bother courting anyone else…"

"You're the Alpha and you have a nice spike. Why would anyone want to court someone else?"

Starfire snorted a snicker. "Don't. I need to stay collective for this."

"Stay collective now because soon you're going to have more distractions…" He grumbled.

"Your distraction is enough for me. Don't remind me of the impending doom."

" _Our_ distraction is enough for this planet."

"Amen. Okay," He vented a sigh. "Let's do this." He turned and walked to the door, Nacelle following him.

The Alpha made his way through the hallways of the Grand Spiral, the palace of Alphas. Seekers adorned in their royal guard garbs stood at attention as he passed, his cape billowing behind him. He stopped before the doors to the throne room, offlined his optics, and exhaled heavily.

"I hope you're watching, carrier." He said quietly before palming them open.

He entered the throne room, seeing his Seekers gathered within, lining the way to the large, decorative throne sitting on its dais at the end of the great hall. The throne room had been restored to its former glory, the massive artworks of the former Alphas along the walls between each support pillar. Starscream and Contrail's had been added near the end, closer to the throne. The young Alpha had avoided seeing that portrait, unable to bear being reminded of his loss, and seeing it now almost broke him.

He made his way down the hall, going towards the throne and the Seeker elders. While the true elders had died in the war, these ones were the oldest ones still alive, traditional, and having lived through the reigns of more Alphas than most, they were the only candidates that anyone would have chosen.

Starfire took a few steps up the dais before bowing down before them, his helm lowered so he only could see the step before him. His arms spread to his sides, servos open with palms up.

"Seeker Starfire of Earth," One of the elder Seekers spoke. "You have defeated Seeker Contrail of Vos in combat and won the honor of Alpha. We bear witness to your victory." He paused. "Seeker Starfire of Earth, do you swear to protect and lead the Seekers with honor, integrity, grace, valor, kindness, selflessness, and mercy until your spark gives out?"

"I swear to protect and lead the Seekers with honor, integrity, grace, valor, kindness, selflessness, and mercy until my spark gives out." He repeated firmly.

"Do you swear to fight for the Seekers, kill for the Seekers, and do everything in your power to ensure the wellbeing of the Seekers even if it deactivates you?"

"I swear to fight for the Seekers, kill for the Seekers, and do everything in my power to ensure the wellbeing of the Seekers even if it deactivates me."

"And do you swear to never bow down to the threat of outsiders, to never give in to the demands of our enemies, and to tear apart those who would threaten, harm, and kill us? And to keep our kind strong, fierce, and alive?"

"I swear to never bow down to the threat of outsiders, to never give in to the demands of our enemies, and to tear apart those who would threaten, harm, and kill us. And to keep our kind strong, fierce, and alive. I will never submit, never prostrate before, never give in to the demands, the lust, the will of the outsiders. The Seekers come first, the Seekers are not their slaves, and death to those who would treat us as such."

The elder took the crown that had once been Starscream's and held it up. "Seeker Starfire of Earth, you are worthy." He then placed the crown on Starfire's helm. "Rise and rule your Seekers."

Starfire slowly stood up, flashing a quick smile at the elder before turning around to face his Seekers. His wings held high, he hesitated, then smiled, relieved it was over. Cheers and applause erupted as the Alpha sat upon his throne, taking a moment to soak it all in. His people, his reign, it was all his.

His optics offlined for a bit, before slowly onlining, looking over the colorful frames. He suddenly sat up, wings perking, as his optics widened. The young Seeker leaped off the throne and dais, ran down the hall, and leaped into the open arms of his creator. Skyfire hugged his son, having hidden behind a pillar to watch it all, only just now stepping out. He just held him, the two enjoying this moment together, not having seen each other in so long.

Skyfire pulled away from his son to lift up his chin, looking into those dark faceplates. He smiled, some static in his optics. "I'm so proud of you, Starfire." He swallowed. "And they are, too."

Starfire swallowed, coolant beginning to pool in his optics. He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Instead, he just hugged his sire again, never wanting to be separated from him.

"I love you." Skyfire said softly after a bit.

"I love you, too, sire. I'm sorry for-"

"No." Skyfire interrupted softly. "There's nothing to be sorry about. Nothing was ever your fault. Don't ever believe it was."

Starfire swallowed, just holding his sire close for a bit longer before suddenly pulling away. "Sire," He faintly smiled. "Th-there are some people I would like you to meet."

Skyfire gave a small smile back. "I would love to meet them."

Starfire looked over his shoulder and gestured for them to come. His trinemates, Nova, Stormrunner, and two other Seekers approached, gathering around. Nacelle stood just behind Slipstream, Nova looked cranky, and the other two Seekers didn't look too well either.

"My trinemates, Slipstream and Nacelle." Starfire gestured. "And these are my breeding mates, Nova, Stormrunner, Ventral, and Hailstorm." He paused, his wings fluttering. "Nova is four decacycles along, while Hailstorm is two decacycles and Ventral is an orn." His wings fluttered, watching his sire closely.

Skyfire's optics widened. "You mean I'm going to be a grandsire soon?" His wings fluttered, getting excited.

Starfire's wings fluttered. "You already are." He gestured Nacelle over.

The tri-colored Seeker stepped out from behind Slipstream and approached the shuttle, carrying a small Seekerlet. Skyfire's intakes stopped, his servos slowly reaching out.

Starfire took the sparkling and handed it to his sire. "Say hello to your granddaughter. She's three orns old."

"Hello." Skyfire smiled broadly, holding the tiny being. The sparkling chewed her digits, not entirely interested in this new person. Her large, red optics looked him over, then she held out her free servo, wanting to touch him. Skyfire held a digit up for her to grasp, wanting to run away with her and _never_ return her. "What's her designation?"

Starfire hesitated, his wings perking. "Starscream."

Skyfire turned to him, his optics widening some, then he swallowed as they filled with static. He slowly nodded, looking down at his granddaughter.

"She's my eldest and with my first trinemate… I want to honor him." He explained softly.

"He would love it. I'm sorry." He wiped at his optics as coolant started to leak out. "She does look like him."

"Think he would mind her being a femme with his designation?"

"Sweetie… Your carrier's spark was put into the wrong frame. It would be weird if you designated a mech after him." Skyfire faintly smiled.

Starfire smiled back. "The mechs will be getting designated after Thundercracker and Skywarp. They'll all be designated after loved ones we lost."

Skyfire reached out his arm. "I need a hug."

Starfire hugged his sire, his wings low. Starscream twitched her wing stubs, then giggled at her sire, reaching her arms out to him. Starfire kissed her brow, his engine purring.

"Hug grandsire, sweetie. He needs it more than I do." He ordered softly.

Starscream instead grabbed at her sire's olfactory sensor, then reached for his crown. The Alpha fluttered his wings, suddenly feeling… calm.

He was Alpha, his sire was with him, he had a trine, he had a beautiful daughter, his people were safe, the war was over… He had done it. He had achieved his destiny. He had fought, he had leaked, he had almost died… But here he was, victorious, with the people he loved, and a growing family.

He looked over at the portrait of his carrier, stern, unmoving, a true Seeker until the very end. He had done it, and despite not being there, he knew is carrier and uncles were proud of him. And he would continue to make them proud. And despite them being taken from him… He finally felt peace. They were gone… But somehow they were still there. And his creations would grow up hearing all about those three Seekers. About the Alpha who changed the world for the Seekers.

It was done. He had won. He was Alpha, and now… It was time to bring the Seekers into the era of prosperity Starscream had dreamed for them. And Starfire would do just that.

**The End**

* * *

**Epilogue**

**One Vorn Later:**

Starfire stood in the crypt in the center of Vos, standing before the large, decorated tomb of the Elite Trine. It had taken time, but it had been completed. The tomb was of three life size sculptures of the Seekers, Starscream smirking that infamous smirk of his as his trinemates stood in formation behind him. Skywarp had his lop sided smile, looking like he was enjoying a good laugh, while Thundercracker had his arms crossed and that small grin of his. At the base of the sculpture read the designations of the Seekers, their dates of birth and death, and short bios.

It had taken many stellar cycles to gather the bodies of the fallen Seekers from across the galaxy, returning to battlefields as the dead were collected and returned. Finding Seekers in that mess was tiresome, but Starfire oversaw it himself to ensure it was done correctly. And now the crypt was full of thousands of new tombs, trines buried together, and singles in their own section of the crypt. Families laid close together, and as much details of their life written on their tombstones.

Starfire looked up at the statue of his carrier, smiling faintly. "He really was something. They all were."

"But why was grandcarrier the fastest?" The little Seekerlet mech inquired, looking at his sire as he was held on his hip. "How could he die when he was so good?"

"Those are some complicated questions." Starfire pecked a kiss to his son's cheekplates before starting to walk away. "Science is involved with why grandcarrier was so fast. As for how he died… Just bad people over powered him. He couldn't fight them all at once and they did that terrible thing."

"Did the bad people die?"

"I like to think so… But some are still alive."

"Are they going to kill you?"

"No. The war is over. Things have changed. No one kills each other for that anymore. Now, we keep the peace, we work, we have fun… Times have changed a lot."

"I wanna be tough like grandcarrier!"

Starfire smirked. "I do, too. He was the toughest."

He exited the crypt, and took off on his thruster heels, flying towards his spiral. The Alpha flew along side of it and landed on a balcony nearly on the top. He palmed open the door and entered his quarters. The red Seeker set down his son who ran towards another Seeker, his arms outstretched.

Starfire glanced around the room, seeing five of his creations, Slipstream, and three breeding mates. The last vorn had been busy, to say the least. Not only was he running a city and leading an entire subspecies, but in that vorn he had acquired even more breeding mates, now totaling nineteen breeding mates. Them, along with his trinemates had given him two hundred and three creations. Most of them at this point had moved out, many already with full or half trines and starting their own families. He still hadn't beaten the record for most sparklings from one Alpha, but he was pretty close, and a couple of more sparklings were on their way.

The real trouble was pleasing all these breeding mates, so unlike traditional trineleaders, he allowed them to do whatever they wanted with each other, even breed. While a few did choose to have sparklings amongst themselves, most only wanted to carry his creations. Which he had no objections to providing that to them.

Skyfire was overwhelmed at first when breeding mates kept appearing and more and more sparklings were being born. But, the shuttle soon accepted it as normal behavior for an Alpha, especially one who was proving his might. He just enjoyed his many grandcreations and great-grandcreations. At times it got annoying, but he did his best to give them all attention and try to get them into science. The shuttle lived in the spiral, but on a lower level to have some space from the massive family. He had restored the old lab Starscream had in the spiral, and returned to working in there. His grandcreations helped him so much with his depression that he was now able to function again and even remove most of the black paint from his frame.

Other Seekers were producing families and their creations now trining and having their own creations. Hotlink and his trine were still working on fighting their demons, but after using therapists regularly, they were on the track to recovery. Bitstream was almost over his interface addiction, especially after his first son with Hotlink was born. It was a tough decision, but they finally chose to have a creation, hoping they would be able to overcome differences to raise him. And they did.

Now, Bitstream and Hotlink had seven creations between each other, and Bitstream and Sunstorm had two together. Hotlink even allowed Sunstorm to spike him to give the outlier a chance to reproduce with his trineleader. It may not be what traditional trineleaders do, but Hotlink loved his Sunstorm enough to swallow pride and do what needed to be done. They now had three creations.

Starfire approached the berth and kissed Slipstream on the lip plates. He placed a servo on her abdominal plates, his wings fluttering. "Feeling alright?"

"Tired, but good." She smiled. "This one actually behaves."

"Three more decacycles… Excited for number nine?"

"This is the last. I am capping it at nine. Go spark the others if you want more." She grumbled.

The Alpha smiled. "Yes, ma'am." He kissed her again. "I love you."

She faintly smiled. "Love you too. Even if all you care for is fragging."

He rolled his optics. "You love it."

"Mhmm."

He pressed a lingering kiss to her luscious lip plates, his wings fluttering as he did so.

"I love you. Trine till the bitter end."

She smiled. "Till the bitter end, my Alpha."

* * *

**And that's the end, folks!**

**_Legitimus Heres_ was 178 pages and 67,666 words long. I started it mid December, 2016 and completed July 13, 2017 (same day one of my friends gave birth to her baby girl!). I had to take that long ass break in the middle due to college so... blech...**

**Anyway! Sorry this chapter is all skipping around but I was trying to finish it. I have 3 more fics planned!**

**True leaders do not seek power, wealth, fame, nor abuse/enslave those beneath them. They lead out of love and wanting to help others, not because they think themselves better. True leaders are never bullies.**

**And you don't ever have babies to make you a "good" person, to take care of you when you age, or because you think you must or you would be "bored" without them. No, you have babies because you love them, want to raise a new soul into this world, and let them go achieve their own fate. Sadly, so many think babies are something you "have" to do for stupid reason, they try to make them clones of them, and abuse them, control them, and have too many when human overpopulation is real. Most people who end up being parents should NEVER have children because they are abusive.**

**Now you know another way femmes can dominate. :P**

**Contrail is not evil, just... Really traditional. He still loves his trinemates, enough to tell Starfire not to kill them. And he does miss his first trinemates who were killed during the war. Now, the guy is stuck listening to Starscream laugh at him...**

**Starfire is not a killer and never wanted to kill. He takes after his daddy and is a cinnamon roll! Deal with it! Daddy Skyfire is proud of his cinnamon roll.**

**Yes, normal for Alphas to have LOTS of babies! Which... has to be so annoying with all the screaming and energy, and... blech...**

_**WHAT'S TO COME?! YES! THERE'S MORE!** _

**As always, thank you guys for reading everything, faving, and commenting! I love it! And I love making you cry! :D And I shall make you cry more!**

**I'm going to take a quick break before starting the next fic. So, I have 4 more Educational Journals to write out so they are ready to post when it's their turn. Then all my educational Journals will be DONE! You can read them on my deviantART account ([Ga-Maleven on deviantART](http://ga-maleven.deviantart.com/)). They go over veganism and animal/human rights. All the things I rant about and educate you guys on in these fics is gone over in some of those journals with links so articles, scientific journals, doctors, experts, etc. Definitely check them out! They post every 3 weeks with the last one scheduled to post in March 2018. **

**After I write those last four journals (I already wrote out all the others), I will do a few drawings to keep my hands loose for this upcoming semester. Nothing too fancy. Just some sketches, a couple of tutorials of how I draw dragons, and then I'll get back at it. So, it shouldn't take me more than 2 weeks unless things pop up.**

_**So, what are these fics I'll be writing?** _

**Strictly Business is a MegatronxStarscream fanfic. I've seen so many, and while I don't like the pairing (people romance abuse...) I figured I'll give it a go. Especially since so many are... Really bad and force things along, and show the abuse as being acceptable. No. I'm not dealing with that shit. In this fic the war is still in it's beginning and Star decides to act on his feelings towards his idol.**

**Screaming Silence is about the war coming to an end. The Decepticons lost, but Starscream is missing. The Decepticon SIC has been taken prisoner by an Autobot who hides him away and uses his slave for all of his sick pleasures.**

**A Prince of Vos is about Starscream who is one of the many creations of the Alpha. He doesn't like how the rules are, but follows them anyway. He ends up trining Skywarp and Thundercracker, but Thundercracker becomes trineleader. TC is traditional, and keeps his trine following those rules. Starscream obeys, taking his punishments and life as something he must handle. But then, he realizes that all of this is simply abuse, that he can say 'no,' and he can get a better life for himself. This fic will be written in first person from Starscream's view AND will have a trillion triggers since it's all domestic. No war. I am most excited to write this one.**

**So, three fics to come after my quick break. And my final year of college begins the last week of August so I may have to take a break for these last two semesters. Maybe get some writing done during it... We'll see.**

**Thank you everyone! Continue reading, sharing, commenting, and check out my deviantART page for updates, my journals, art, and whatever! And make me fanart! XD**


End file.
